


Post-its and Paperclips

by brookeap3



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, Outlaw Queen Advent Calendar 2016
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 77,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeap3/pseuds/brookeap3
Summary: Regina and Robin are coworkers trapped in their office on Christmas Eve due to a snow storm. When Roland is distraught over the lack of Christmas decorations in the office Regina decides that they'll make their own Christmas out of office supplies.





	1. Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! I had so much fun writing this for the OQ Advent Calendar and I'm excited to share it with you all! Prepare yourselves for all the cute, fluffy feels.

The snow falls in thick flakes as he and Roland rush through the cold night, traipsing through the piles of snow on the sidewalk. Not even the salt that had been scattered over the walk doing much in the way of keeping it from accumulating. Robin scoops his boy up into his arms, smiling when his high pitch squeal of delight erupts from him. It's Christmas Eve and he should not be at the office. He and Roland are supposed to be at home, snuggled up in the living room with a fire and their multicolored and extravagantly decorated Christmas tree, reading stories and sipping on warm cider before he puts Roland to bed so Santa can visit. He is not supposed to be fighting his way through a snow storm with his son for a work emergency.

But he'd gotten a call from Gold, his boss, an hour ago regarding some problem with their biggest account and the possibility of it falling through. Robin's worked too hard on the project to take a chance of it blowing up. So here he is, son in tow. Hopefully he can sort things out relatively quick and they can be on their way.

"It's dark, Daddy." Roland comments once he's swiped his key card for late night access into the building and they stop to shake the snow off themselves in the lobby.

"I know, my boy. But look," Robin takes several steps further into the building and an overhead light immediately flickers on. "We just have to walk around some and they pop right on." Roland's delighted by the prospect, laughing as he takes off at a brisk trot down the hallway toward Robin's office and giggling each time he makes one of the lights turn on.

Chuckling, Robin follows him. By the time he reaches their little cluster of offices Roland is already sitting in his desk chair. Spinning merrily. That's when he notices the light on in _her_ office. What is she doing here? He shouldn't be surprised. The woman is a damn workaholic and a perfectionist to boot. But it is the night before Christmas after all and he would have thought today, of all days at least, she would have somewhere better to be. If it weren't for this conference call he needs to make Robin certainly would not be here.

Leaving Roland to his own devices for a few more minutes he walks over to her office, stopping to lean casually against the jamb and taking her in. She's hunched over some file, reading intently, tapping her fingers irritatedly as she always does in staff meetings. She's dressed in her usual work attire, button down shirt and tight pencil skirt. The ones that drive Robin mad whether he likes to admit it to himself or not. But she's kicked off her shoes, stocking clad feet bare, one of which is tucked underneath her thigh and for some odd reason he finds that minor detail to be incredibly endearing.

"Working rather late on a holiday, aren't you?"

\----------

Regina's head snaps up, her eyes wide in surprise. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?" She hadn't heard anyone come in, hadn't even noticed all the lights flickering on outside, though she takes note of them now and frowns. It's Christmas Eve. He shouldn't be here. Not this annoying man who she spends half of her days arguing and butting heads with. She'd wanted some peace and quiet to work, possibly get ahead on a few of her accounts. Now that all of her attention is no longer focused on the layouts in front of her, though, she notices it's gotten rather dark out, and a quick glance toward the clock positioned next to her computer shows her it's already after nine o'clock.

There's absolutely no reason for Robin Locksley to be in the office at this hour on this day in particular. Yet he just stands there, shoulder pressed against the frame of her door, arms crossed as he studies her in that irritatingly deep way of his. Like he's seeing more to her than what she allows people. She doesn't like it. Doesn't particularly like _him_ either. Or so she's convinced herself. So his presence makes her edgy.

He's dressed casually in jeans and a forest green sweater. Clearly he wasn't intending to come into the office today. And not this late, surely. So Regina lifts an eyebrow expectantly and waits for him to answer her question.

"Gold called me. Apparently there's an issue with the Midas account that needs handled immediately."

"It's Christmas Eve." She retorts, and Robin simply gives her a smirk in response.

"Yes, well, apparently they don't much care about that either. Nor does Gold. And he expects me to handle it tonight. I didn't have much choice in the matter. Though I'm quite sure he's enjoying his evening at home."

Regina nods. That certainly sounds like their boss. And she doesn't doubt Robin's assumption that he's leaving him to do the dirty work while he relaxes at home with his wife.

"What's your excuse?"

"I got caught up in things." She lies. Whether Robin believes her or not, she'll never know, because a tiny boy with wild and unruly curls chooses that moment to barrel past Robin into the room.

"Whatcha doin', Daddy?"

Her heart stutters in her chest. Daddy? She knows Robin has a son, is sure he's mentioned it a time or two at least. But they aren't friends. Don't even really like each other when you get right down to it. So Regina knows nothing about his child. But when he turns his attention to her and those adorable dimples are winking in his chubby cheeks, just like his damn father's, her heart skips a beat.

"Who are you?"

Robin kneels down to the boys level and explains, "This is Regina. She works with me." He smiles at her and waves enthusiastically, exclaiming a proud, _Hi, I'm Roland._

What is one supposed to do when faced with those adorable dimples and that bright exuberance? Her heart melts just a tad and Regina gives the boy a smile. "Lovely to meet you, Roland."

"Nice to meet you!" He exclaims sweetly and Regina can't help but be impressed by the polite manners in the young boy. It would seem Robin is doing something right. Then his focus shifts back to Robin, "I'm bored. I wanna color."

Robin nods, "Yes. That's an excellent idea. Why don't we go find some paper and markers for you and let's leave Regina alone." The pair are walking away before she even has a chance to continue the conversation and she huffs in annoyance. It's not like she'd wanted to continue talking with him anyway. He's annoying and insufferable. Adorable child or not.

She returns her gaze to the papers scattered in front of her on the desk, biting her lower lip between her teeth as she focuses on making the necessary adjustments. But her concentration waivers now, distracted by the noise father and son produce outside of the walls surrounding her.

Regina hears him on the phone ten minutes later, attempting to calm whatever fire has popped up, and Roland talking quietly to himself as he does whatever Robin's given him to keep the boy occupied while he takes care of business. Probably those markers. She should go. Why is she even still here? Granted, Regina has nothing worthwhile to go home _to_. Nothing but a quiet house and a glass of wine by the fire until she turns in. But it would be better than sitting here listening to them.

And it's not as if she's really getting any work done now anyway. She'd be much better off heading home, hopefully beating the worse of the snow that's coming down rapidly outside her office window now that she takes a moment to glance outside. The roads will probably be awful. Just another annoyance.

Regina's just begun packing up her things, closing the file she'd been working on and shutting down her computer, when Roland chooses that moment to come running back into her office, holding out a colorful piece of paper to her with a wide, proud smile. "What do you have there?" She asks him with a kind smile, curious, as she slips her feet back into her heels.

"A Christmas present!" He exclaims excitedly. "For you!"

She frowns slightly, little crinkle forming between her brows as she watches Roland wave the paper back and forth. Rising from her chair, Regina walks around her desk, moving to crouch in front of the boy and take the offered gift.

It's clearly the masterpiece of a child, with stick figures and messy lines, overlapping shapes of colors and a few errant streaks here and there. But the fact he's drawn her something at all, that he would even think to give her something, has Regina's heart falling for him just a bit. And there's such sweet simplicity in the gesture, a pure intention from the child, that she is unused to having in her life.

Her voice is a bit in awe when she asks, "You drew this for me?"

"Uh-huh," he exclaims, wiggling closer to her to point out what it is over her shoulder. His fresh, baby powder scent tugging at something she doesn't recognize deep in her gut. "This is you and the Christmas tree with all the presents." He stabs a finger at the large round man with a pointed red hat holding out a green square with a rather loopy bow and informs her, "And this is Santa bringing you your present! He's coming tonight! And he's gonna bring lots of toys because Daddy says I was a really good boy this year!"

The toddler's excitement over the prospect is infectious and Regina finds herself grinning at him, laughing at the proud way he says it. She chuckles, "I'm sure you have been. And thank you, Roland. This is a wonderful present."

She's admiring the drawing, trying to decide what is best to do with it. It would look odd for her to put it up anywhere in her office but Roland's hopeful face is beaming at her and she doesn't want to do anything to upset him. It's rather sweet. That he'd thought of her at all. She still can't quite get over it. She's distracted from her dilemma when Robin enters her office, stopping short inside the doorway and locking eyes with her. Regina can't quite decipher what the pained expression on his face is, though it becomes clear a moment later.

"Well, looks like we're snowed in for the night. The roads won't be clear until the morning." He says, wiggling the phone in his hand with a weather alert on the screen.

Regina stares at him for a long moment, straightening her knees to stand as she struggles to comprehend what he is telling her. No. She'd just been about to leave. A quick glance toward the window reveals that the snow has somehow picked up in the time she and Roland have been talking. She can barely see out the glass through the thick white swirls, a blanketed winter wonderland.

They're stuck. Here. In the office. On Christmas Eve. Before she has a chance to let that disturbing information sink in Roland is letting out a cry of distress between them, looking up at his father with wide and concerned eyes.

"We can't have Christmas?" His tiny voice sounds so disheartened, his eyes slowly welling up with tears that will surely turn unpleasant soon as he wails. "We can't stay here! What about Christmas? How will Santa find us?" The panicked tone tugs at that same something deep inside her, some long hidden maternal instinct she hadn't been aware of possessing because she wants to wrap him up in her arms and assure him that everything will be alright.

That's not her job however, so Regina merely watches as Robin gives his son a helpless grimace. "Well, my boy, it's Christmas no matter where we are. Santa knows where our house is. We've the tree all decorated at home, remember? I've no doubt presents will be waiting for you come morning."

Big, wet tears are rolling down Roland's face at this point as he whimpers, looking around the bare, decidedly non-festive office and cries, "But there's no Christmas here, no decorations. You can't have Christmas without a tree and lights and cookies and presents!"

And she can't take it. Can't let this precious little boy cry for one more minute. The words are out of her mouth before she has a chance to think them through. "We'll make Christmas here!"

Roland spins around to look at her, face hopeful, "Really?" It's a marked contrast to the puzzled expression his father is giving her, but Regina doesn't look at Robin, merely crouches back down to the boy's level so she can meet his eyes.

She swipes her thumbs over his cheeks, wiping away those tear tracks and gives him a sunny smile. "Of course."

"How?"

Shit.

Regina had not thought that far ahead, had only wanted to put that sweet smile back on his face. And now she has no idea how to make Christmas in an office with absolutely zero decorations anywhere. Their boss doesn't like it. There's not a speck of green or red anywhere within the walls of this office. And that is a problem at the moment. Her eyes dart back to Robin's, futility hoping he'll have an answer to his son's question. The jerk only shrugs his shoulders, palms lifted. She's on her own for this one, apparently.

Her eyes dart around her office, landing on the pad of post-it notes and dish of paperclips on her desk and inspiration strikes. Snagging the pad she holds it before Roland's face, smiling at him. "These. We can make Christmas with these." He looks doubtful, but beneath that is curiosity. "Office supplies and a little bit of imagination can go a long way. And you have plenty of that don't you, Roland?"

The boy nods eagerly. Tears forgotten at the prospect of still getting his holiday.

Regina grins at him and then her eyes lift to meet Robin's. He's looking at her in a way she can't quite interpret, a mixture of awe and confusion, she thinks, perhaps. It's no wonder. He's never seen her like this. She's always professional, put together, never a hair out of place. Now here she is, kneeling before his son and concocting up a plan to turn their office into a Christmas wonderland with post-its and paper clips.

She's lost her mind.

But she can't let Roland be disappointed, so Regina shifts her focus back to the boy and whispers conspiratorially, loud enough to reach Robin's ears, "What do you say we send Daddy on a trip to the supply closet and we get started on a tree?"

"Yeah!" He exclaims happily, tears forgotten.

Chuckling, Robin bows his head. "I am at your service. What shall I go retrieve?"

Regina hems and haws, taps her index finger to her chin as she grins at Roland, both buying herself time to come up with something for this impromptu plan of hers and to entertain the boy. "Let's see...we'll need more post-it's, and paper clips, some colorful push pins. There are some stacks of colored paper. Grab those." Another idea pops into her head and she adds, "Oh some twine if there is any."

"Right, then. Off I go." Robin replies, heading off for the closet down the hallway and smiling at the giggle from his son behind him. As unexpected as it may have been from her he's incredibly grateful she's come up with a way to put that smile back on his son's face. He'll go along with whatever she wants to achieve that. And it's not a bad idea, should turn out interestingly enough.

Flipping the light on he scans the shelves before him, snagging everything she's requested and looking to see if anything else catches his eye that could possibly be turned into a Christmas decoration. Robin grabs some shipping boxes. They can fold them open and wrap them up like presents. Notices a large bag of colorful rubber bands, and those could be useful, so he grabs them too.

Arms laden with supplies he heads back down to where he's left Roland and Regina. They've moved from her office out into the common area, are happily creating the shape of a tree on the board they use to post materials and examples for meetings, Roland peeling off the yellow squares and handing them to Regina for her to stick in the triangle pattern of a tree.

It makes him smile. He's never pictured her like this, never would have imagined that she would have a soft spot for children. Or that she would care enough about his son's happiness, when she's never met him before tonight, to come up with something like this.

Warmth spreads through Robin's belly watching them. The way Regina's eyes twinkle when she looks at Roland, the smile beaming across her face when he bounces excitedly with each pass of paper and chatters away at her. The sharp punch of desire in his gut takes him by surprise, but enough that he has to clear his throat discreetly as he sets down their loot on old Leroy's desk. It's a feeling he's going to have to explore later.

"Looking good so far." He comments, shifting the pairs attention to him.

"Daddy, look! It's a tree! R'gina made a tree!"

He chuckles, "Yes, I can see that, m'boy." Robin watches as they finish up the last of the tree, smiles at their handy work and then Regina is turning to eye the loot he's brought. He can practically see the wheels spinning in her head.

"What next, R'gina?" Roland asks excitedly.

She smiles at him, slips her fingers through his curls in a gesture she's not even aware of doing and tells him, "Grab those paper clips. We can make a string of garland for the tree." Roland nods and hops over to the desk, taking the box in question when Robin hands it to him and running back to Regina. "Robin, why don't you cut out a star for the tree. Use the highlighter to make it yellow."

"Yes, ma'am." He agrees with a smirk, chuckling at the eyeroll Regina gives in him response, and gets to work. That doesn't stop him from watching them out of the corner of his eye though. The way the two of them bend their heads together as Regina shows Roland how to loop the paperclips together, creating a long chain. Her slender fingers guide his tiny hands as they slip them over the edges of the post-its from one side to the other down their makeshift tree.

Regina swipes the box of push pins from the desk, giving Robin a slight smile when she sees him trimming the edges of the star he's drawn out with scissors, muttering, "Not bad, Locksley." before going back to where Roland stands. She kneels down and opens the container. "Alright, Roland, we can use these to make lights for the tree. See how they're colored just like regular lights would be?" He nods, expression turning serious when Regina adds, "But they're sharp so we have to be careful when we handle them ok?"

"Okay."

The two of them start sticking pins into the post-it's at random, a collage of colorful little circles that funnily enough actually do look like little multi-colored lights that a typical Christmas tree would possess. When they've stuck as many as they can manage into the board Regina turns to look at him. "You ready with that star?"

Robin nods, rising from the chair he'd been sitting in to bring it over. "I think Roland should do the honors, don't you agree?" And she nods, laughing when Roland whoops his enthusiasm and eagerly reaches for the paper star from his father. Robin scoops him up in his arms, lifting him up so he can reach the top of the post-it tree and Roland holds the cut out to the board as Regina pushes a few clear pins in to secure it. The three of them step back to admire their work and Robin can't help the grin that expands on his face. "Well, that looks mighty fine if I do say so myself. Well done, you two."

Roland's entire face lights up, "It really looks like a Christmas tree!"

"It does." Robin agrees, setting the boy back down on his feet. "Why don't you go grab those boxes and we can put them on the floor as presents." He agrees happily and Robin follows Regina over to the desk where she's perusing what's left of their supplies. "Any more brilliant decorating ideas in that head of yours?" He asks, tone laced with amusement.

She quirks her lips at him, picks up a pair of scissors lying on the desk and holds them out to him, "Snowflakes." At Robin's befuddled expression Regina laughs, the sound ringing merrily through the quiet office and it has Robin's heart fluttering in his chest. "Paper snowflakes. Surely you've made those before." At his shake of his head, Regina sighs. "Men. Alright. I'll make the snowflakes. You can cut that colored paper into strips for a holiday chain."

That, he can certainly manage, so Robin takes the offered scissors from her hand, sitting down in Leroy's desk chair as he replies, "Whatever you say, Your Majesty."

Regina rolls her eyes, but there's a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth that she can't quite hide as she takes a seat opposite him and begins folding paper into smaller squares. Roland dashes happily between them and the tree as he moves "presents" and then starts taping the pictures he'd drawn earlier around the office.

The two work in silence, snipping away until a few minutes later when Robin's tells her softly, "Thank you. You don't have to do all this you know."

Glancing up, Regina's eyes meet his and linger for a minute, a shy smile gracing her features as she bends her head back down to the small pile of paper snowflakes she's accumulating. Her hair falls down over her face before she's tilting her chin upward and pushing it behind her ear, and then meeting his gaze once more. Regina bites that lower lip Robin's suddenly become very aware of and says, "I know. But he was so upset." She pauses before admitting, "I couldn't bear to watch him cry like that on Christmas. Especially when we're stuck here."

Robin smiles back at her. This is a whole new side to her. One he never would have thought possible. And yet here she is, creating Christmas for his son out of essentially nothing. Going above and beyond when she could have holed herself up in her office and avoided them for the night. Only yesterday that's what Robin would have expected from her. It's a pleasant surprise though. Makes him wonder what other qualities she's been hiding beneath that tough façade.

He's about to speak, to say something to that effect, when Roland appears before them, papers clutched in his hand and eyeing them curiously. "Whatcha making?"

Regina grins down at him with a smile Robin has never seen her give anyone besides his son. One that lights up her entire face when she looks at him and his youthful eagerness and curious nature. She's so beautiful. Truly stunning in every way, and it suckerpunches Robin in the gut.

Looking at the two of them his heart stutters and falls, just a tiny bit, an unexpected wave of emotion filling up within him. But it's enough to have him leaning back in his chair, taking a deep breath to try and calm the jittery feeling that's suddenly developed in his stomach.

"We…" Regina begins, flourishing the string of clipped paper between the stretch of her arms to show Roland, "are making snowflakes!" He laughs, steps closer to poke a tiny finger through the holes and Regina chuckles at him.

Then Roland is turning to Robin, looking at the pile of colorful strips he's been accumulating on the desk and asks, "What're are those for?"

Now is not the time for him to dwell on whatever recent revelation he's had, not the time for him to explore what feelings seeing this woman and his son together might have unmasked. Ones that very well may have been lurking beneath their biting exchanges previously. Instead, Robin picks up a red strip of paper, holding it out to his son and then curls it into a circle, tearing off a strip of tape to secure the ends together. He repeats the motion several more times until there is a decent sized chain gathering in his lap. "This, is a paper chain. We can string it up like the garland we have at home. Sound like a good plan?"

Roland nods enthusiastically and Robin thanks God for the fact that his son is still a toddler and easily appeased. Regina draws the boy's attention back to her, suggesting that he help her hang up the snowflakes while his Daddy finishes up the chain and he agrees easily. If the way he smiles at her is any indication, then his son might just be as taken with her as Robin has discovered he is.

With a bump of her finger against his nose, a light tap that makes Roland chuckle, the two of them are off, moving to hang the paper snowflakes from any and all available surfaces and anywhere they can reach. Their laughter reaches Robin's ears as he continues to thread paper through paper. Loop after loop. He does a couple of them, figures they can hang them several places and proudly holds up his chain when Regina and Roland return to Leroy's desk.

"Does it pass inspection?" He asks them, and Regina hesitates, studying the chain intently, appearing to mull over her answer. Roland hems and haws just like her and Robin has to bite back a grin at seeing the way he imitates her movements before Regina turns to look down at his son.

"What do you think, Roland? Does it look Christmasy enough?"

"Yeah!" He exclaims, "Can we hang it up now?"

Regina nods and reaches out a hand to take the paper chain from Robin, their fingers brushing briefly, Roland happily grabbing the section that trails after her as she goes to hang it on either side of the wall they've decorated with their post-it tree.

Roland feeds her the chain for awhile but he only makes it through one of them before he's turning back to his father and asking, "What next?" and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Robin glances around at their handy work, fairly impressed. It actually looks rather festive. Not what you think of when you picture Christmas decorations but not too shabby for an impromptu office holiday either. "Well, what else do we need?" He asks his son.

"What about mistletoe?" Roland questions.

Both of them pause what they're doing, and Robin notices the way Regina's shoulders tense immediately. Though she does turn from where she's stringing paper garland along the walls to look at them, eyes wide. Robin frowns at his son, "Now where did you learn about mistletoe?" He asks him.

"It's in all the movies, Daddy! You gotta have it for Christmas. Like the tree." Roland informs him matter-of-factly.

"Yes...well...don't you think we already have enough decorations, Roland? And what would we make it out of?" Robin questions, hoping to distract him. But his son can be stubborn when he wants to be, a trait he's inherited from him most likely, and shakes head.

"No. We have to have some. To make it all the way Christmas. Pleeease, Daddy."

Robin's gaze lifts to Regina's, unsure what to say or do. But no one can resist those puppy dog eyes and tiny dimples when Roland sets his mind to getting his way and Regina gives him an entirely useless shrug of her shoulders. He glances back down to his son and sighs, "We don't have anything to make it with." Perhaps they can appease him some other way and Robin quickly racks his brain for something else to captures his boy's interest.

Unfortunately, Roland has quite the imagination and he's caught up in their little office holiday. He races over to the desk with the heap of supplies and grabs a fistful of the colorful rubber bands Robin had grabbed out of the storage closet, a generous number of green and red ones mixed in. "We can use these!"

Well, so much for that notion, Robin thinks.

The stifled chuckle behind him has Robin's head whipping around to see Regina attempting to hide a smile behind her fingers, biting that lower lip between her teeth and he laughs himself and turns back to Roland. "Alright, then. Let's make mistletoe."

He goes to sit in the desk chair, pulls Roland into his lap and tells him that he'll roll them into a ball and he can pick out all the green and red ones from the pile, to which the toddler happily agrees. Regina watches them for a few minutes, studies the way their heads are bent identically over their tasks and a deep ache develops in her chest.

What are they doing? What is _she_ doing? Falling for this man and his child. It's reckless and stupid and the last thing she should be allowing herself to feel, but here she is, doing it all the same. Blinking away the sudden moisture that's gathered in her eyes, she turns back to finish hanging the last of the paper chains. By the time she's done Robin and Roland are finished as well and the boy proudly holds up the green and red rubber band ball meant to be mistletoe to Regina.

"What do you think, R'gina?"

"I think it looks great, sweetheart." She replies, smiling at him. Her lips fall when he then insists that she be the one to hang it up. "Oh I don't think I can reach it. Your father should probably do that."

"Daddy can help you. He'll lift you up. Right?" He says, turning his gaze to look at Robin. The two of them stare at each other for a long moment. They shouldn't be catering to the boy like this. But, well, it's Christmas Eve and they're stuck here for the night and the both of them only want to make the holiday special for Roland, despite their circumstances. So neither of them can really say no, can they? There's a silent communication between them as Robin lifts a brow in question and Regina jerks her shoulder in acceptance. They can play along. What's the harm?

Robin stands, passing the ball off to her. "Where should we hang it?" She asks, stroking the rubber beneath the pads of her fingers.

"It goes in the doorway!" He replies, as if he's the expert on this particular holiday tradition and the two of them laugh before walking over to the entrance to their office. The frame is a good three feet above her head, there's no way she could reach it on her own. Robin hesitates a moment, gives her a _look_ that she's not quite sure how to decipher, and then she tilts her head to the side slightly, granting him permission.

When he bends at the knees and his arms wrap around her thighs, lifting her up the distance needed to reach the top of the door, Regina tries not to think about the way it feels to be held like this, or how strong he must be to manage the move so effortlessly. Why has she never noticed how strong he is before? And why hadn't they just used a chair, rather than _this_?

She clips the ball in place and as Robin slowly lowers her back to the ground her entire body slides along the length of his, causing shivers to run through her she had not been prepared for. They pause, Robin's arms still loosely looped around her waist as they stare at each other. He's giving her that look again, a hint of fire behind his eyes that both surprises and thrills her.

"Look, Daddy! You and R'gina are under it now! You gotta kiss her!" Roland giggles, the amused childish laughter of someone who finds the idea positively silly.

And they walked right into that one, didn't they?

With his gaze on her face Robin sees the mild panic in her eyes at the suggestion. And why shouldn't she feel that way? She detests him, has never shown him any interest and is only doing this because they're trapped for the night and his son has charmed his way into her good graces. None of that extends to wanting to kiss him beneath a cluster of fake mistletoe made up of rubber bands.

"Oh I don't think so, my boy." He tells him, turning his head to look at his son and trying his best to get Regina off the hook. She's done enough and he won't force her into an uncomfortable situation after all the effort she's put in to make his son's Christmas special. Even if those plump red lips are deliciously tempting.

"You have to!" Roland whines, "You always have to kiss under the mistletoe. Like the movies." Robin closes his eyes, thinks perhaps he should monitor the holiday films his son's been watching a little more closely from now on.

He starts to protest some more when Regina's voice cuts him off, "Oh go on then."

Blue eyes meet brown again. The air is weighted between them, a sudden tension crackling around them that's never been there before. Or maybe it has and they've both chosen to ignore it. Hiding between nasty barbs and sharp retorts.

Roland claps merrily beside them, breaking the focus between them and Robin smiles sheepishly at her, arms tightening a fraction around her waist. Only a few inches of space separate them and his breathing catches at her proximity. "You're sure?" He questions, warm breath washing over her lips, and Regina has to fight the shiver her body experiences in response.

"Just kiss me and get it over with, Robin."

He grins, lowers his head, and then time seems to still for a moment when his mouth meets hers. His lips are soft and firm, fit perfectly over hers and her head spins, nerves humming pleasantly as her stomach jumps. It's perfectly chaste for all of five seconds, and then Robin sucks her lower lip gently, and Regina struggles to swallow down the moan that wants to break free. The tip of her tongue runs lightly along his upper lip, and then they part, eyelids fluttering open. Robin and Regina can only stare at each other for what feels like forever before Roland's voice cuts through the awkward silence.

"Ewwwww."

It breaks the spell that they seem to have been caught up in, an amused expression crossing Robin's face when he turns to look at his son and snickers. Reluctantly, he releases his hold on her, letting go of her waist and taking a step back. Regina misses the warmth of his body immediately. Turning to Roland he shakes his head, "Your idea, mister. No complaining."

The boy scrunches up his face in disgust but giggles when Robin bends down to drive a finger into his side to tickle him. And then his focus shifts, suddenly remembering something dire it would seem from the expression on his face. "What about the Christmas cookies, Daddy? We forgot about them!"

Robin opens his mouth to respond, but he's interrupted from saying anything when Regina volunteers, "Why don't I go check the kitchen. I'm sure we've something left over that will do." They've been receiving collections of treats from their clients for weeks now. Cookies and candies and chocolate to the point they've largely been operating on a sugar high around the office. There has to be something that will suffice.

Truthfully, she could use a few minutes to herself as well. Her stomach is still jumping from that kiss and five minutes without the double assault of those matching dimples and grins will do her some good. Help her regain her footing and reign in the sudden parade of hormones that have her wanting to sink her teeth into Robin's bottom lip and fuse her mouth to his.

"Yay!" Roland exclaims and Robin mouths a, _thank you,_ over the top of his head.

Regina nods, swallows the thickness that has gripped her throat and ventures off to rummage through their office kitchen.

She's gone a bit longer than she had anticipated, taking a few extra minutes to regroup and collect herself, had only found a half eaten box of shortbread tucked away in the cabinet. Roland is finally winding down when she returns, those big brown, puppy dog eyes of his drooping as he tapes the last of his drawings to whatever available surface he can find. Office walls, computer monitors, desk chairs, the glass conference room door. He hurries over to her when she enters Robin's office, begs a cookie off her and wrinkles his nose at Robin's instructions of _only one_ before he chomps merrily away at it.

A glance at the clock on Robin's desk informs him it's already after eleven and well past Roland's bed time. He does not need a sugar high at this hour. Honestly, he's surprised the boy has lasted this long. But he supposes the magic of Christmas— even an impromptu office Christmas— will do that to a young boy.

Still, he really should be getting some sleep. The question is where? The space isn't exactly designed for nightly comfort. Robin supposes Roland can sleep on his lap, or perhaps he can curl up in one of the extra chairs. He isn't sure he himself will be getting much shut eye tonight. Not here with her as well. Robin's gaze drifts to Regina, where she's begun meticulously measuring and ripping off strips of tape for Roland with a bemused grin on her face.

His son tacks his last drawing up on Leroy's monitor, a bright and happy snowman (something the grumpy man will surely find not a bit amusing come Monday morning), and turns to look at Robin. "All done, Daddy! What now?"

"Oh I think we've done more than enough, my boy. The office is now quite festive, don't you agree?" Roland looks around at their handy work, studying it with as critical of an eye as a five year old can manage and then grins happy, curls bouncing as he bobs his head. "Yup!"

"Why don't we settle down and I'll tell you a Christmas story? Just like we always do."

Roland nods keenly and hops over to plop down right against the wall of Robin's office. And oh. Well. That's not exactly the place Robin had had in mind but he guesses it will do. He moves to sit beside Roland who immediately cuddles into his side.

Before Robin can ask Roland what he would like to hear first, Regina is cutting in. "I'll just leave you two to it, then." She's standing awkwardly in the doorway, unsure what to do with herself, arms wrapped around her middle as she watches the pair cuddle on the floor.

"R'gina you have to come listen, too." Roland objects, expression serious and tone matter-of-fact. Robin glances down at his son, back up to the woman who appears to be wrestling with what to say. Shockingly enough, Robin doesn't picture her to be the type to find sitting on the floor of their office to be acceptable. But then he never would have imagined her to be capable of coming up with what she had tonight either.

She's struggling with herself, Robin can see it written clearly across her face. But she's already proven unable to resist his son's wishes this evening and now is no different.

So she gives him a sheepish smile and then gradually lowers herself to Roland's other side. The smile Robin offers her at the gesture makes her pulse race a notch higher but then he's back to grinning at Roland, that lovely British accent beginning to tell the story of a boy desperately listening for the bells of Santa's sleigh.

Roland makes it through _The Polar Express_ and _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ but his head as fallen to settle in Robin's lap, eyes closed and breathing slow and steady by the time he gets to _The Night Before Christmas_.

Nearly all the lights have gone out as they've sat here. Only the dim lamp burning on Robin's desk providing any sort of illumination. It casts a warm glow over the office, shadows flickering as they sit here. Roland curled up between their bodies. The excitement of decorating and the prospect of Santa, not to mention the late hour, nearly midnight now, too much for the little boy to handle.

Gradually, his voice trails off and the two of them sit there in silence for awhile, neither sure what they should say. They've never really been alone like this before. Normally, they spend a great deal of effort trying to ignore one another, in fact, but tonight has changed things. A subtle shift in how they view one another.

She can't get it out of her mind. That kiss. It had just been for show, to make Roland happy. They'd both just played along. But now that it's happened Regina can't seem to forget the feel of his lips on hers, that jolt of electricity that had shot through her the moment their mouths touched.

It seems Robin's on the same page, because a few minutes later his voice breaks through the quiet that's settled around them. "So about that kiss…" and Regina's gaze immediately shifts from where she's rubbing gently up and down Roland's back, a natural instinct she hadn't even realized she'd begun doing, to those deep blue eyes. Funny, how she's never noticed just _how_ blue they are. Or the way they can stare at her like he can see right down to her soul. Has she been so intent on ignoring her attraction to him that she's missed it?

Clearing her throat, Regina nods and assures him, "We never have to talk about it again. It was only for Roland's benefit after all."

Robin's voice is quiet, contemplative when he replies, "What if I don't want to forget about it? What if I don't want to pretend it never happened?"

Well that...had not been the response Regina had been anticipating. However, oddly enough, she no longer finds the idea to be a repulsive one. If anyone had asked her yesterday, even this morning, if she would be considering what it would be like to kiss Robin Locksley, _really_ kiss him, without the audience of a child, she would have burned them to a crisp on the spot. But now…

As for Robin, that revelation from earlier is still weighing on his mind and his heart, the memory of their kiss only muddling the confusing emotions that have sprouted inside him. But he wants to know if the reaction he'd had earlier was real. If the way everything had clicked into place when her lips had touched his had been a byproduct of whatever Christmas magic they'd managed to make tonight for Roland, or if it's something deeper.

It would seem he's managed to make the great and terrible Regina Mills speechless, and if he wasn't so nervous as to what he's about to do it might have made Robin laugh. But those deep brown eyes of hers are locked with his, emotions swirling beneath their depths, and his hand reaches out to cup her cheek, thumb caressing her soft skin before it slips over to run along her bottom lip and Regina's breath catches.

She's not sure how to react. Is frozen in place. The room is dark and intimate, and there's a desire in Robin's eyes that has her drawn to him, like a moth to a flame. Regina feels herself leaning closer into him, their faces only a few inches apart, Robin's fingers gently hooked beneath her chin.

What is she doing? This is madness. She can't be doing this. Thinking of kissing Robin. They work together. It's unprofessional. He's annoying. She doesn't even like him. A million thoughts race through her mind but her heart is knocking around inside her chest, and when his warm breath ghosts over her lips it's that feeling that finally wins out.

"Regina…" Robin breaths out quietly, barely above a whisper as his lips meet hers. And there it is. That same razor sharp tingling that had been there before, making her pulse quicken, blood pumping madly through her veins.

Instant heat flashes through her body and when Robin angles his head, deepening the kiss, she groans into his mouth, one hand falling to his jaw. His stubble is rough beneath her fingers, and she scratches her nails gently over his skin, holds him to her as they kiss. Tongues peek out to explore the other's mouth. He tastes of coffee and peppermint and Robin and it's a combination she could easily become addicted to. Already wants more, lets her teeth scrape over his bottom lip and thrills in the answering groan he lets out.

It feels right, like the most natural thing in the world. The way he sweeps his tongue through her mouth, how his nose bumps against her cheek as he draws out the kiss. His fingers rake through her hair, holding her to him while Regina's head spins from the wonderful combination of sensations.

Eventually they pull apart, Robin's forehead falling to rest against her own as they catch their breath. "Wow…" Is all she can manage. Could probably come up with something a bit more eloquent if she really tried. In a few minutes. When some of her brain cells have returned.

Robin chuckles, "Yeah. Who knew that was hiding in there all this time?"

An understatement if she's ever heard one. Regina takes a deep breath and opens her eyes, separating herself from him a bit, crease etched between her brows as she asks him, "Robin, what is this? What are we doing?"

Before he can answer her, the clock on his desk begins to chime, rhythmic melody sounding out to signal the hour of midnight and it startles them both. They glance to the source of the noise and then back at each other, and the smile on Robin's face is so warm and loving Regina's heart leaps in response.

His voice is barely above a whisper when he tells her, "Merry Christmas."

And she laughs, can't help it or the grin that spreads over her face as she replies in kind.

He leans forward to capture her lips with his once more, drawing her into another long and lingering kiss. Robin doesn't answer her question. Truthfully, he doesn't have an answer for her. Hasn't a clue what they are doing. All he knows is that he's discovered a new side to her tonight, one he wants to learn more of.

When their mouths part he finally responds with, "Let's not worry about it tonight, alright? We'll figure it out later." Robin glances down to Roland lying between them and smiles before looking back at her. "Thank you for making tonight so special for him. It meant the world to Roland. And to me."

Regina smiles, admits, "It was fun. I've never done anything like this. And he seemed to have a good night, despite the lack of Christmas."

"He did." Robin assures, that stupid grin still plastered on his face. And if she didn't find it so attractive, those damn dimples creasing his cheeks and making her heart flutter, she would mock him for it. "Plus, we managed to make plenty of Christmas. I don't think he ended up feeling like there was anything lacking. Which is rather impressive, if I do say so, Ms. Mills. I knew you were creative, but never to this degree." She laughs and shakes her head at him, absurdly pleased at his praise nonetheless.

Eventually they move Roland to the chair in the corner of Robin's office, letting him curl up there with Robin's jacket laid over him. He looks so precious in sleep. With his long eyelashes and gently rounded cheeks that reveal he's really still just a baby. Totally innocent. Regina wants to scoop him up and cuddle him to her.

Instead, she and Robin move back to the floor, doing their best to get as comfortable as they can. And they really should invest in some couches for the offices. Perhaps she'll bring it up with Gold in the new year. They're situated much closer than before, hips brushing and Regina's knee knocking into Robin's when she brings it up to tuck her feet beneath her. She's slipped out of her heels again and Robin's rolled up the sleeves of his sweater.

It's all very cozy, intimate. Feels like they should be snuggled up together in front of a fire with glasses of wine rather than here, trapped in their office building on Christmas.

Her hand is cradled in Robin's as he plays with her fingers, thumb stroking along the side of her hand as he smiles at her. It feels right, being here with him like this, seeing that warm glow in his eyes when he looks at her and Regina marvels at how they've eased into this. And a part of her worries that all of this that she's feeling, that _they_ seem to be feeling is just a result of this forced intimacy. That come tomorrow they'll go back to arguing and hating each other.

No more gentle caresses or sweet kisses. No more butterflies in her stomach. With a jolt, Regina realizes that's not at all what she wants. She doesn't look at him the same way she had previously. Somehow, during the course of this bizarre and wonderful night she's started to fall for this man.

Robin, perceptive as he is, seems to sense the dark turn her thoughts have taken and leans forward, presses his forehead against hers and murmurs, "You're so beautiful." before capturing her lips in his. The kiss is just as wonderful as the other ones they've shared this evening, different, but it still has her melting against him, all of those doubts easing away.

When he pulls back Robin smiles at her, lifts her hand to his mouth and touches his lips to her knuckles before asking out of curiosity, "What would you be doing if we weren't trapped here?"

Regina tenses at the question, starts to pull away from him slightly but Robin halts her progress, tightening his grip on her hand and pulling it back to rest firmly in his lap between each of his.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

She shakes her head, assures him, "No, it's alright." and settles back against the wall again. Regina is quiet for a few more moments as she contemplates how to respond. It's not something she usually talks about, but the holidays are a hard time of year for her. And she has a habit of throwing herself into her work as a distraction, hence the late night on Christmas Eve that had landed her in this position.

But Robin has shared his son with her tonight, opened himself up just a tiny bit to let her in, and it only feels right that she do the same for him.

With a deep inhale she admits, "Truthfully, I didn't have any plans. Would just have been at home alone. Probably would have spent the evening reading or perhaps turned on one of the endless and cheesy romantic Christmas movies they play non-stop. That's why I was in the office to begin with." Regina drops her gaze, focuses on her hand in his, the way their fingers are laced together, the calming effect the image has on her as she admits, "Christmas isn't really a great time of year for me."

Robin strokes his thumb along the side of her palm and asks quietly, "Why is that?"

Her heart grips painfully in her chest but Regina pushes through it, swallows the sudden lump that has formed in her throat as she fights the urge to cry. "My father died the beginning of December, three years ago. This period of the season always brings up those memories."

"Oh, Regina, I'm so sorry."

She shakes her head slightly, fighting back the tears that well up at the painful remembrance. "We were very close. And Daddy always went out of his way to make the holidays special and magical. When he was gone they lost some of that shine. I always miss him the most during the holidays."

Robin lifts a hand to push a lock of dark hair behind her ear. There's no pity in the look on his face, which she is grateful for. Regina hates talking about this. But for some reason she feels comfortable sharing this painful part of herself with him, almost safe.

He's almost hesitant to ask but curiosity wins out, "What about your mother?"

Letting out a sigh Regina shakes her head. "Mother and I have a very… difficult relationship. And she despises Christmas. Usually she ends up jetting off to some foreign country with her husband and all I get is a phone call on Christmas evening." Robin's hand is warm in hers, his shoulder brushing against her own and she is oh so tempted to let her head drop to rest against it.

She's not used to having someone to talk with. Someone who listens without judgement over her life and her relationships, unlike her mother. With a sigh she continues, "It's probably for the best. We would only fight if she were here. This way I don't have any of those uncomfortable family dinners to worry about. This evening was a surprisingly pleasant one with all the spirit of the holidays." Regina turns her head to meet Robin's gaze. "So thank _you_ for giving me that. You and Roland helped make tonight a little less painful for me."

Robin is in awe of her. Hearing her story only makes what she's done for his son tonight all the more incredible. He can't help kissing her again, letting his fingers thread through her dark strands, drawing her body closer to his. They stay like that for several minutes. Making out in the dark, tasting each other, quiet moans echoing through the room. Regina lets her thigh slide over Robin's, his hand landing on her knee and rubbing circles with his thumb over it.

With a groan she pulls back, sucking in air and grinning like a fool, and Robin whispers, "You're incredible, Regina. And Roland and myself are thrilled to have brought a bit of happiness to you tonight."

Letting out a quiet chuckle, Regina shakes her head at him and Robin's heart flutters, beating rapidly at the beautiful smile that graces her lips. Her head drops to his shoulder, his own tilting to the side to rest against the top of hers. They stay like that for awhile, listening to each other's quiet breathing, Roland's soft snoring, until they both eventually drift off to sleep. Content in the fact that their stranded-in-their-office Christmas Eve has turned out surprisingly well and opened their hearts more than either of them could have ever anticipated.

\----------

Come morning, they wake in the same position, though Regina has managed to cuddle closer to Robin's warmth during the night, tucked tightly against his side. He takes a few minutes to admire her in sleep. The way her lashes are dark and thick against her skin and the graceful line of her nose, round lips Robin would love to spend hours and hours exploring the feel and taste of.

He doesn't want this to end. Their little bubble has been surprisingly enjoyable, but the snow has finally stopped, and with a quick check on his phone he learns the road crews have managed to plow through the banks of snow left behind. Enough that they're free to leave. And they really should be getting home. He and Roland are hosting tonight after all, and Robin has no doubt his merry band of men will be over early to spend the holiday with them. It's tradition after all

Roland will have to open his presents from Santa, thank God John lives within walking distance from them and had stepped in to make sure the boy's hopes of presents under the tree when they get home are not dashed.

So with another long look at the woman resting against him, Robin bends his head down to buss his lips against hers lightly, murmuring a quiet, "Regina." when she stirs, scrunching her nose up in a way that's positively adorable, and her eyelids blink open.

She lets out a sigh, smiling at him and lifting her head, stretching out the kinks their position during the last few hours has created. "Morning."

"Good morning," he grins at her. "Sleep well?"

Chuckling, Regina nods. "And yourself?"

"Best sleep I've had in a long time." Robin replies cheekily, priding himself on the laugh and grin it pulls out of her.

"Right. I doubt that." Regina glances around the office, out the window to the bright morning light reflecting on the mounds of white, but there are no more flakes falling from the sky. "Seems the snow has stopped. I wonder if the roads are clear."

"They are." He informs her. "That's why I woke you. We should probably be going," there's an unmistakable note of disappointment in his tone as he says it, "and I need to wake Roland."

Regina nods, her gaze falling to rest on the little boy still curled up in the chair across the room. He's managed to wiggle out of Robin's coat, leaving it half covering his body and half falling toward the floor, and he's drooling slightly. But it's honestly one of the most adorable sights she's ever seen and she grins at him. "Well we wouldn't want him to miss Christmas morning, now would we?"

Robin's laugh is music to her ears. "Oh no, certainly not."

The two of them untangle themselves, Robin pushing himself to his feet, his bones cracking and popping and Regina chortles at him. "Alright there, old man?"

He frowns down at her playfully, "Ha ha, very funny." Still, he reaches out a hand, offering it to her as she gratefully takes it and the assist, standing to her feet. Her own muscles ache a bit, and perhaps spending the night on the floor hadn't been their brightest of ideas. Robin notices the wince on her face but merely smirks at her knowingly, and walks over to gently shake Roland awake while Regina slips back into her shoes.

Thankfully it's a rather painless process and the boy wakes with all the holiday spirit and excitement that is expected of a child on Christmas morning. It's precious, and Regina watches Robin bundle Roland back up in his coat, wrapping the green scarf around his neck and the tiny grey knit hat over those adorable curls, listening to him and his son discuss the likelihood that Santa has come and will there be presents at home and can he have hot chocolate with breakfast 'cause it's Christmas!

Regretfully, Regina heads back to her own office and retrieves her red pea coat and belongings, meeting the two of them back at the entrance to the building where she finds them waiting for her.

"You two all set?" She asks them, bright smile in place despite the fact she is dreading parting from them. And when had that happened? Within less than twenty-four hours they've managed to worm their way into her heart.

The pair nod in unison and then Robin is prompting, "What do you say to Regina, Roland?"

The boy grins, those dimples puckering in his cheeks as he rushes over to her, wrapping his tiny arms around her knees and looking up at her, exclaiming, "Thank you for making Christmas, R'gina!"

She chuckles, kneels down to Roland's level and graces him with a bright smile, her hand reaching out to tickle his belly. The ringing of his laughter warms Regina's heart as she tells him, "You are very welcome. Thank _you_ for spending it with me."

Standing, Regina toys with the fringe on the edge of her scarf, twirling it around her finger nervously as she glances back and forth between Robin and his son. "Well, you two better be off. I wouldn't want to keep you from those presents any longer."

She's right. Robin isn't sure Roland can handle the anticipation for even the car ride home at this point, and they've been cooped up here long enough. The three of them step out of the building into the cold, December air, a gust of wind chilling them and then Robin stops just outside the door and turns to look at her with an expression that's a mixture between hope and nervousness.

"Why don't you spend Christmas with us?" He asks her just as they are about to part ways. Because he has to ask. The thought of her going home and spending this day alone too unbearable for him to think of. And he wants her with them. Wants to see her with Roland some more and that light in her eyes when she laughs and perhaps even to sneak a few more kisses under the mistletoe at home.

Regina's mouth gapes open, "Oh, I don't know—"

"Oh yes, R'gina! Please. You can see our Christmas decorations at home and the big tree! And my train! And if Santa brought me presents! And you can meet Tuck and John. He's always loud at Christmas and silly." He's nearly bubbling with excitement, Roland's little body practically vibrating and it's so adorable. Regina's eyes lift to Robin's deep blue, not sure what to make of the warm look in them. She thinks of their kisses the night before, the words that had gone with them, and suddenly she doesn't want to be alone on Christmas. Wants to share in the excitement of this adorable child and explore the foreign feeling his father gives her. Warm and full, like whiskey in her belly.

So Regina finds herself nodding, agreeing, "Alright. I would love to spend Christmas with you."

Roland's shout of joy has a grin spreading widely across her face as he races ahead through the mounds of snow on the sidewalk, jumping in until he's knee deep in some of them. The light in Robin's eye as he takes a few steps closer to her and pushes a stray lock of hair from her face has Regina's heart fluttering.

"Merry Christmas, Regina."

That elusive but satisfying smile erupts on her face and she replies, "Merry Christmas, Robin."

As they turn to follow after Roland, Robin's hand brushes against Regina's, lacing their fingers together as they stroll down the path, and her heart swells.

This just might turn out to be the best Christmas she's ever had.


	2. New Years Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy New Year to all of my fellow Outlaw Queen shippers! I hope this year is a great one for all of you and that you enjoy this little New Years Eve continuation of this fic!

The invitation comes by way of a post-it stuck to her desk monitor when she walks into her office Thursday morning. _New Years Eve? Be my date?_ It has a dopey grin crossing Regina's face as the corners of her mouth tip up. _Robin_. They've been communicating through the little square sticky notes for the last week, one on her desk every morning, slipped into one of her files during an office meeting, there'd even been one stuck to a to-go cup from her favorite coffee shop mid-afternoon yesterday.

Things like; _You look gorgeous in that blouse today_ and _How can I focus on Gold with you sitting across from me?_ to _You taste even better than the coffee_. Each one leaves her giddy, and she scribbles plenty back to him. _Are you trying to charm me, Locksley?_ and _That tie's working for you today,_ even _It's a shame there's no mistletoe around..._

It's entirely inappropriate, to flirt this way during working hours, and a few of their coworkers have begun to whisper about it, about them, but it's been so long since Regina has felt anything like this bubbling excitement she can't bring herself to truly care.

"Something catch your eye?"

Robin's voice sounds from the doorway and Regina's head shoots up, grin widening when she sees him leaning against the jamb, hands tucked behind his back, watching her read his note, and she chuckles at him. "Interesting inter office memo." She retorts playfully.

"Oh really?" Robin returns, taking a few steps further into her office until he's standing on the other side of her desk. "I don't believe I got that one. Anything I should know?"

There's a twinkle in his eye, and Regina does her best to stifle a groan when he bites his lower lip in that way that drives her crazy.

It comes so naturally. The flirting. She's surprised they'd never realized their attraction to one another before now. But then again, they'd been too busy insulting and avoiding one another to really give it much thought. Now though, it's hard for them to do anything but, to keep up appearances for the sake of professionalism when all either of them want to do is kiss each other until they're breathless. It's rather distracting actually.

"An exclusive meeting. One I'm in the midsts of considering if I'll accept or not." Comes her joking reply as she wiggles her eyebrows at him.

Robin hums consideringly, "Perhaps this will sway you one direction or the other." He shifts his arms from behind his back, flourishing a piece of paper that he presents to her and Regina takes it with an amused smile on her face. It's one of Roland's drawings, of her and Robin and himself and the big ball in Time's Square. A formal invitation to join them for New Years, the request written in big letters over the top of the page and signed with his name at the bottom. Regina's heart inflates as she studies the colorful lines. She's completely fallen for this man's child in ways she never could have imagined.

Spending Christmas with him and Robin, with their closest friends, had been one of the best experiences she's had in years. All of them had made her feel so welcomed and accepted. They'd gone to Robin's place and she'd watched Roland excitedly tear through his presents from Santa from her place beside Robin on the couch, sipping coffee and snuggling beside him. She and Roland had played with his new set of lincoln logs while Robin had cooked them breakfast, building their own little village before indulging themselves with eggs and french toast.

She'd gone home for a few short hours, only long enough to shower and dress in fresh clothing, taking a bit more thought and care for her appearance with the prospect of Robin's appreciative glances for the rest of the evening. By the time she'd returned the house had been crawling with men laughing and joking, a few of their girlfriends gathered in groups of twos and threes here and there. Robin had introduced to her John and Will, his closest friends since college, and Regina had been pleasantly surprised that she'd hit it off so well with them, that they'd seemed to accept her without question. It had been nice to feel a part of such a large group. She'd never really had that growing up or in her adult life.

And the kisses Robin had snuck under the mistletoe throughout the night had been quite pleasant as well. Regina's discovered that she's a bit addicted to them, and the way he wraps an arm around her waist to pull her close, peppering light kisses along her brow, how he strokes his fingers through her hair and whispers how beautiful she is into her ear.

It had been a perfect day.

Lifting her gaze from the colorful drawing to meet Robin's again, Regina grins. "Well who can resist an invitation like that?" She asks, though her eyes glance back to the post-it that she's left lying on the desk, at Robin's messy scrawl asking her to be his date and Regina has to admit that she'd been charmed by the cute note even before the drawing.

She smiles up at him, glancing quickly out into the hallway, can hear people milling about, catching up on how they'd spent their last evening or asking questions regarding their current projects. Still, she rounds her desk to take a few steps closer to him, not enough to be touching, but enough that there's a miniscule amount of space between their bodies, teasing him as she looks up at him from beneath her lashes. "I would love to be your date for New Year's, Robin."

He grins, that gleeful look lighting up his entire face at her acceptance, and Regina's heart trips over in her chest knowing she'd been the one to put that expression on his features. "Wonderful." He replies, eyes darting down to her lips with clear intention.

They are at work, however, and the last thing they need is for someone to wonder by her open door and see them lip locked, no matter how much Regina may want to kiss him. So he turns away from her for a minute, quickly striding over and closing the door to give them a margin of privacy before he's back in front of her, drawing her into his embrace.

Then his mouth is meeting hers in a deep kiss, his palm pressed against the small of her back to pull her against his body as he cups her cheek with his other hand. Their lips opening and parting as Regina lets Robin sweep his tongue into her mouth, doing the same to him. She can taste the mint from his toothpaste, mixed with the dark roast he enjoys, and it's delicious, has her letting out a quiet groan and wrapping her arms around him.

When they pull apart, Robin grins down at her, clearly pleased. They stay that way, Robin's arms locked around her, fingers laced at the bottom of her spine, Regina's looped around his neck as she leans back against the edge of her desk.

"So, what are your plans exactly?" She asks out of curiosity. Most people typically go out to celebrate the new year, but he has Roland to think about, and Regina has to admit she wouldn't mind spending the night with the adorable dimpled child as well as his father.

"We're having a party at our house, actually. Same group of people you met on Christmas."

Regina laughs and questions, "Again? Aren't you just the social butterfly. Hosting twice within a week." She's only teasing him, but the faint blush that rises to Robin's cheeks pleases her greatly.

"Yes, well, it's easier with Roland. And we have the space for it."

Scratching her nails along the back of his neck, just at the bottom of his hairline she tells him, "It's nice."

"Roland's quite excited to see you again as well." Robin grins at her, "You're all he's talked about since Christmas and how much fun he had with you. He was over the moon when I mentioned inviting you to the party. Though he never makes it past eleven o'clock, despite his valiant attempts to watch the ball drop with the rest of us."

That's adorable, she thinks, eager to have the opportunity to share it with them this year. "I look forward to spending it with you both. Can't think of a better way to ring in the new year, actually." There's a slight pink tinge to her cheeks as she says it. They've only just begun exploring whatever it is that's between them, and however much she may want them to be a part of this next year of her life, everything's happened rather fast.

Robin reads her easily and is quick to cup her cheek again, rubbing his thumb along her lower lip affectionately. This romantic interest between them may have hit them both over the head, but after the new side to her he's witnessed and watching her with his son there is no doubt in his mind that he wants something serious with her. "Neither can we." He assures, grinning before bending his head to buss his lips against hers one last time. "I better get back to my office though, people will start to talk if we stay in here with the door closed for much longer. Leroy's imagination is probably running wild with what we could be getting up to."

He says it teasingly, lifting a single brow, and Regina chortles. "We wouldn't want that now." Extricating herself from Robin's embrace she gently pushes against his chest, tone stern as she orders, "Out with you." Robin's laughter echoes throughout her office even as he opens the door again and strides out into the hall, Regina fighting the grin that wants to spread over her face.

Sitting down behind her desk, she powers up her computer, then spots the post-it still lying on the surface beside her purse and smiles, picking it up and slipping it into the upper left-hand drawer of her desk, on top of the pile of all of the other sticky notes he's left her.

\----------

Regina's heels click on the cement as she strides up the walkway, the light dusting of snow covering it and the mounds shoveled into piles along the edge make her smile. The fluffy white substance now reminds her of one of the best nights she's ever had. Robin's home is still lit up for Christmas, the bright, oversized multi-colored lights strung along the gutters and around the windows and garage, giving it a gingerbread house feel. There's a plastic Santa and Snowman in the yard that she just knows Roland picked out and it makes Regina chuckle as she steps onto the porch.

Sounds of a party already in full swing can be heard coming from the other side of the door and surprisingly enough, she feels a sliver of anticipation building up within her rather than dread at being faced with a crowd. She's comfortable with these people, Robin's friends. She's only met them once, but it was enough to be eager to get to know them better.

Taking a deep breath and smoothing out an invisible wrinkle or two on the dark material of her dress, her red pea coat left unbuttoned as she's only going from car to front door, she lifts a hand and raps her knuckles against the wood. It's no more than a minute later than the door is swinging open and those noises that had been muffled previously are magnified tenfold, Robin's eager face smiling at her in greeting. "Regina! Come in, come in!" He gestures for her to enter and she steps through the threshold as he shuts the door behind her. "We've been waiting for you."

"Holiday traffic." She replies by way of an explanation and holds out the bottle of champagne in her hand, offering it to him, "Happy New Year."

Robin chuckles, accepting the gift. "Thank you. This will be much appreciated. I'm afraid that Will's already had a bit of a head start on the evening. Ana's threatened to cut him off and we've hours yet to midnight."

"It's barely seven o'clock." She comments, wrinkling her nose.

"Exactly," Robin laughs, shaking his head. "Here, let me take your coat." Tucking the champagne bottle into the crook of his arm, he helps her slip off the red material, pulling it down her arms as Regina turns her back to him before spinning back around to face him. Robin's expression quickly shifts from admiration into one of pure desire as his jaw slackens slightly and his eyes rake up and down her body. "Regina," he breathes in that husky tone that has a lovely liquid warmth pooling in her belly. "You look absolutely stunning."

His gaze is enough to have heat spreading through her as she smiles back at him, pinching her bottom lip between her teeth slightly. "Thank you." She replies, pleased that her outfit is a hit. Her dress hugs every one of her curves, the black body of it flattering with royal blue sleeves that cap off just above her elbows. The collar comes together at her throat, but the bodice is open, forming a deep v that reveals just enough cleavage to warrant Robin's hungry look.

Standing in his foyer, Regina absorbs Robin's own appearance. He's dressed in neat slacks and a light blue button down shirt that brings out his eyes, a deeper navy blazer topping off the ensemble. He looks sexy and hot and Regina wonders briefly how long they will be able to hold out on this crippling attraction between them. "You don't look so bad yourself." She flirts.

"Why thank you, milady." Regina laughs at the endearment, old fashioned as it may be it never fails to charm her coming from his lips. Robin's gaze flickers upward for a moment before landing back on hers and a mischievous smirk slowly unfolds over his face. A quick glance above her head reveals the mistletoe from Christmas Day is still hanging above the doorway.

Returning her gaze to Robin's, Regina grins at him, tilting her head slightly to the side in silent permission and then he's stepping toward her, lowering his mouth to hers. His lips are warm and tempting, rubbing over her own, creating a heat that spreads throughout her, ridding her of the last vestiges of a chill from outside. Releasing her mouth after a few moments, Robin smirks adoringly at her.

"You planned that." Regina comments, mocking offense when she's anything but, her lips still tingling from the touch of his own.

"Absolutely." Robin confirms, and then they're both laughing softly until an excited shout sounds from a little ways off.

"R'ginaaaaaa!" She hears the squeal come from behind her and quickly turns from Robin to see Roland barreling his way down the hall excitedly just in time for him to wrap his arms around her legs and grin up at her. "You're here!"

Her heart knocks over in her chest at Roland's beaming face. She doesn't know what it is about him that makes him so special, so different from every other child she's ever met, but a part of her feels a deep pull toward him, as strong as the one she feels toward his father. "Hello, sweetheart." Regina greets, fluffing her fingers through his mane of dark curls. Kneeling down to his level, she taps a finger on the tip of his nose, grinning at his laugh and tells him, "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year!" He echos, practically vibrating, and Regina wonders how much sugar Robin's let him consume tonight already. "We're having a party!" Roland informs her as if she's unaware of that fact and Regina gasps her excitement, questioning, _Really?_ "Yes! And we have hats and noisemakers and Daddy and I decorated with streamers. Come see!"

He's gripping her hand in his and dragging her off in the direction of the living room before Regina can get a word in edgewise and Robin watches them go with affection, chuckling when she turns to look back over her shoulder at him. It warms his heart to see how well Roland has taken to her. His son is an excellent judge of character and it would seem that he's discovered someone to fulfill the role of his new favorite person. Robin can't say that he blames him really. Not when Regina has rapidly become the same for him.

Turning toward the den to deposit her coat with the rest of the party guests outerwear Robin rests it over the couch in there and then makes his way toward the kitchen. He stores her gift in the fridge then turns to poor her a glass of champagne and another for himself while he's at it. Letting his gaze drift back and forth from his task at hand and over the counter top to where Regina is sitting on the couch while Roland excitedly holds out different hat options for her to pick from. The standard cone and a headband with silver letters outlining New Years Eve. She chooses the latter and let's Roland slip it over her dark locks.

"Lady of the hour is here I see."

Robin shifts his gaze from the two of them to grin at John. "Indeed she is." He laughs, not even bothering to pretend he doesn't know what his friend is talking about. Despite the crowd of friends wandering about his house to occupy his attention, Robin's been glancing toward the door repeatedly and Roland has been asking when Regina would arrive every ten minutes. After Christmas his friends are not unaware of the affection he and his son hold for the woman. John shakes his head at him and turns around to start a conversation with Tuck while Robin picks up their glasses and ventures into the living room.

They've moved on to other party favors by the time Robin joins them. Regina placing a set of oversized glasses on the bridge of Roland's nose that outline 2017 and laughing when they swallow up the boy's face before sliding right back down. The pair of them laughing at how silly he looks.

Her gaze shifts from Roland to him as he rounds the couch and holds out a glass to her. "Champagne, milady." Robin offers her the flute before taking the open space beside her.

"Thank you." Regina replies, sipping the bubbly liquid and letting the flavor explode over her tongue. Robin's arm lifts to rest behind her on the couch, his fingertips just brushing her shoulder and Regina leans back into him, letting his warmth envelope her while Roland turns back to the coffee table for more festive favors. He holds out a string of beads and Regina gamely bends her neck for him to slip them over her head.

"What do we have here?" Robin asks and Regina lifts her glass for another sip and struggles to keep her lips from twitching while she watches Roland turn his enthusiasm on his father.

"Hats and funny glasses and noisy things!" He exclaims, reaching for a cone shaped New Years hat and holding it out to Robin. "Here, you need one too, Daddy!" Obligingly, Robin takes the paper hat from Roland, placing it on the top of his head and snapping the elastic underneath his chin before winking at Regina and asking Roland how it looks. "Perfect!" The boy declares and then grabs one of the noisemakers, blowing into it and letting out a ringing sound in celebration, all three of them laughing together.

Roland hands out two to each of them and they oblige him by blowing into their own. If it weren't for the gleeful look on his face every time they do it the things would surely become bothersome, but his tiny little dimples dent his cheeks and neither feel any annoyance at all.

Suddenly, the toddler is turning back to them, studying Robin eagerly. "How long till the ball drops, Daddy?" Roland asks, rocking up and down in anticipation and deflating just a tad when Robin informs him they have quite a while yet.

"But we'll have plenty of fun before then." Regina tells him, anxious to return that dimpled smile to his face, and blowing one of the noisemakers between her lips until it uncurls to tickle Roland square in the middle of his chest, his laughter precious. "What's been your favorite thing about this year, Roland?" She asks as a distraction.

He thinks about it for a minute, serious expression forming on his features as he contemplates the question before those chocolate colored eyes light up and he proclaims, "Meeting you, R'gina!"

It wasn't at all the answer she had been expecting to come out of him and for a few seconds it takes Regina aback. Emotion wells up within her, a depth of affection for this child that she probably has no right to be feeling so soon. But if she's honest with herself she's totally in love with this little boy already and suddenly feels tears prickling at her eyes. Fighting them back, she leans forward to rest her elbows on her knees, grasping Roland's hands in her own and telling him truthfully, "You've been my favorite part of this year too, Roland."

Robin watches his son's arms flop around Regina's neck in a hug and the sight of the two of them is such a wonderful image he thinks his heart might just burst from his chest. When his eyes meet Regina's over Roland's shoulder all he can think is how grateful he is for that snow storm last week that had opened up this door for him and his son, for all of them really. It seems it was fate that they'd been brought together the way they had. Two years of working together and a single night had completely altered everything for them.

They watch Roland dash off in the direction of where Tuck and Alan are chatting by the fireplace, casually sipping their beer until the boy snags their attention. Robin turns his focus back to Regina, smiling at her and curling his arm around her shoulders more firmly when she leans back against the couch again. His thumb caresses her shoulder and those dark and fascinating brown irises turn to twinkle at him. "I'm glad you're here." Robin tells her.

"Oh really?" Regina hums, swallowing the last bit of her first glass of champagne which is nearly gone now and using it as an opportunity to collect herself. She's just relaxed and comfortable enough to be feeling bold, extra flirty with him, the weight of her moment with Roland melting away as the alcohol swishes around in her belly. Leaning in closer, their faces only a few inches apart, she asks, "And why is that? For my charming personality or stunning appearance? Or because of Roland's affections? Oh, I know! It's the hat isn't it?" Regina jokes, pointing to the ridiculous band on her head, barely containing her grin.

Robin's own amusement climbing at this flirtatious, on-her-way-toward-tipsy side of her, he leans in toward her mouth, stopping just shy of pressing his own into it and answers, "All of the above." Regina's laughter is music to his ears and then she's the one connecting their mouths in a relatively chaste, but drawn out kiss that leaves them both wanting more, and Robin wishes they could have a private moment together where he could kiss her properly.

"I'm glad I'm here too." Regina replies finally when they separate. "You've been one of the best parts of my year also."

"As have you, milady." They grin at each other like idiots for another minute before Robin plucks her glass from her slender fingers and rocks himself up to his feet. "Looks like you need a refill. I'll be right back." Regina nods and settles back into the couch, grinning stupidly at him as she watches him walk away. Tonight is turning out to be even better than she was expecting.

\----------

As the hours tick by, inching closer and closer to midnight, Regina feels her entire being relaxing. Each glass of champagne settles pleasurably into her system, every laugh with Roland has her heart swelling, and each time she catches Robin looking at her something in his eyes steals the breath from her lungs. Several occasions already she's noticed him subtly checking her out and she's grateful she chose this dress for the evening. Is enjoying teasing him as much as she's doing the same to herself, and with each passing minute Regina looks forward to sharing a kiss with him at midnight.

She's wandered into the kitchen in search of the champagne bottle to top off her glass, becoming distracted by the sight of Robin and Roland playing together across the room.

"You know, he's quite smitten with you. This whole week it's been Regina this and Regina that. He's a friendly boy, but I've never seen him take to anyone the way he has you." John comments, taking a sip of his beer and studying her.

Regina watches them, chuckling when Robin drills a finger into his tummy and Roland lets out a high pitched shriek of laughter. She can feel the grin splitting her face, can't help it before John's next words register. "The same could be said for his father."

Her eyes whip back to his instantly to find him observing her watching them, a blush rising to her cheeks. Flickering her gaze back to the pair then back to John, Regina confesses softly, "They aren't the only ones."

Something in her answer must satisfy whatever hidden question had been behind his words, for he studies her another moment and then nods approvingly. "Good. It's been a long time since I've seen him smile at anyone the way he does at you." And she knows this time he's referring to Robin alone.

It makes her wonder… about Roland's mother, Robin's wife. She knows that she'd passed away when Roland had been a baby, but not much beyond that. They haven't quite gotten into the serious parts of their past in this budding romance of theirs, despite their conversation about her family on Christmas Eve. Tonight's not the night for that discussion though, and if there's anything that Regina is surprisingly positive of it's that they'll have an opportunity for it in the future. She doesn't see either of them going anywhere in her life. Crazy as that may be.

John's voice breaks through her thoughts, bringing Regina back to the present. "Can I get you another drink?"

She nods, "That would be wonderful. Thank you."

A few minutes later, glass in hand, she makes her way over to Robin and Roland. The boy's bouncing on the balls of his feet in time with the song playing through the sound system. "What are you two up to without me?" She teases.

"Dancing!" Roland informs her, executing a rather wobbly turn that makes both she and Robin laugh.

"Well then," Regina sets her glass on the coffee table and holds out a hand to Roland, "May I have this dance?"

He nods his head eagerly and clasps his hand in hers, Regina's fingers curling around his tiny hands as they begin stepping side to side, rocking their arms back and forth. When the tempo picks up a bit, Regina swoops Roland up onto her hip and wiggles them around, steadying him with a hand on his back and dipping him upside down to a degree to make him squeal.

By the time the song ends and turns into a new one, they are both breathless, giggling at each other until Roland turns his gaze to his father. "Daddy, you dance with R'gina now."

Happy to oblige, Robin bites his lower lip between his teeth, "Of course, my boy." and waits for Regina to set him back on his feet before he's taking her hand in his and tugging her in close to his body before spinning her out and back in. Robin turns them around in a few quick steps and Regina is laughing merrily while Roland claps his hands with the beat and wiggles around himself.

Robin takes both her hands in his and leads her in a few more moves before twirling her beneath his arm and Regina grins up at him when the song ends, taking a moment to catch her breath, "You're quite the dancer."

"One of my many talents." Robin quips with a smirk and then shifts his attention to Roland when he asks if it's time for cookies yet. Agreeing, the pair of them head toward the kitchen and Regina grabs her glass from the table, letting the cool liquid sate her sudden thirst and plopping down on the couch again.

Not long after, she excuses herself from a conversation with Ana, Will's girlfriend, for a trip to the bathroom. She's fought off breaking the dreaded seal as long as she can manage for the night. When she exits the powder room situated near the entrance way of Robin's home there's a post-it stuck to the wall opposite her and Regina smirks at the sight of it.

_Meet me in the den._

Grabbing the little yellow square, she slinks quietly down the hall and twists the knob, slipping into the room just off the front of the house and shutting the door behind her. Robin's leaning back against the dark, mahogany desk, and smiles when she enters the room.

"You got my note I see."

Regina waves the post-it held between her index and middle finger and nods. "Yes. Did you need something?" She questions, one corner of her mouth curving upward as Robin strides toward her, closing the distance between them. He stops a step in front of her, his lovely pine scent filling her nostrils.

"As a matter of fact, yes. This."

And then he's taking her mouth with his in a quick and fiery kiss, as if he hasn't been stealing kisses here and there for the entire night, like it's been days rather than less than an hour since the last time he's tasted her. Regina moans into the kiss, arching her back and pressing herself against him, one arm hooking around his neck. His tongue sweeps against hers, toying with it, chasing it with his own as the flavor of her explodes in his mouth.

Robin's teeth nip at her lip, biting hard enough to have Regina groaning before his tongue moves back in to sooth the slight ache. The action causes little tingles to spread throughout her body. "Mmmmm…" She hums against his mouth, Robin's hands stroking up and down her sides as their kisses slow a degree.

They make out for a few more moments, noses sliding over cheeks as their heads tilt back and forth, eager for more of each other, more of this heady feeling their kisses produce.

When they eventually part, Regina lets her eyelids flutter open, dreamy expression on her face as she asks Robin, "What was that for?"

He twirls a lock of her hair between his fingers and smiles stupidly, "I just wanted a few minutes alone with you. It's the first chance I've had to kiss you properly all evening." Regina's smile spreads over her whole face and Robin has a desperate desire to see that expression on her as often as he can manage. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Immensely." Regina assures him because tonight has been wonderful. The best ending to a year she's had in more than she can remember and it's largely due to this man and his son. She's rather enjoying this turn of the holiday season when she typically spends them alone.

"Good." Robin's arms lock around her waist, pressing her tightly against him, Regina's hands trapped between their bodies, palms resting on his chest. "No regrets about accepting my invitation then?"

She can tell what he's playing at and smirks, willing to go along with the game. Scrunching up her nose, tiny wrinkle forming between her brows, Regina pretends to mull the question over. In a flirty, teasing tone she replies, "Hmmmm, not yet. The night is young though."

The full bellied laugh Robin lets out jiggles both of their bodies as he shakes his head. "I'll have to ensure we keep you happy then." Punctuating his vow by kissing her again, not quite as desperate this time but no less passionate.

All of a sudden the door to the den is crashing open and Roland's excited voice interrupts them. "Daddy, John's doing funny animal noises. Come see!" Chortling, Robin promises Roland he'll be there in a moment and leans in for a quick peck to Regina's lips before letting her go and following his son out of the room toward the direction of delighted laughter.

\----------

Despite his valiant efforts to maintain the neverending energy he seems to posses, Roland does not make it to seeing the ball drop this year. Instead, he conks out on the couch with Regina at half past eleven, his head resting in her lap as she brushes her fingers through his hair over and over again.

Honestly, Regina wouldn't mind ringing in the new year just like this, doesn't feel a need to move one bit. But the closer the clock gets to twelve o'clock the louder everyone seems to be getting, the healthy supply of drinks long since kicking in and filters dissipating. Roland would probably be more comfortable in his own bed as well.

So when Robin stands from his perch on the arm of the sofa to take him, Regina doesn't protest as he scoops him up into his arms. The tired toddler doesn't make a peep. "I'm just gonna take him up to bed." Her reluctance to release him must show on her face though because he's quickly following up his statement with, "Would you like to help?" Regina nods and follows them up the steps to Roland's bedroom.

The two of them spend the next ten minutes tucking him into bed. Untying the laces of his sneakers and setting them aside while Robin retrieves a set of pajamas with fox faces all over them. Regina helps him maneuver Roland out of his sweater and khaki pants into soft cotton. Robin turns on the night light luminary on the table beside the bed, in case Roland should wake up during the night.

Regina can't resist the urge to place a light kiss to Roland's forehead, smoothing her hand over his hair before she and Robin tiptoe silently out of the room, letting the door click shut behind them.

Someone's lowered the volume on the speakers and switched on Ryan Seacrest's Rockin' New Year's Eve on the television. Some mediocre pop singer on stage as Robin leaves for a minute to retrieve and refill their glasses. He's back quickly and the two of them clink their glasses in a silent toast before drinking deeply.

"Thank you for coming." Robin whispers into her ear, an arm wrapped around her waist to keep her close while Regina snuggles into his side, her head tipping over to rest in the coveted space between shoulder and neck.

Her lips curve against his throat and Regina places a gentle kiss to the lightly stubbled skin there. "Thank you for inviting me."

They stay that way until the final five minutes to midnight when they shift positions and Robin hugs his arms around Regina from behind, resting his chin atop her shoulder while they watch the hosts on screen, the hundreds of people crowded into Time Square cheering. Everyone has gathered in the living room at this point, all their attention focused on the tv. Will ribbing John for his lack of a date and therefore upcoming kiss while Ana smacks him on the shoulder.

There's a jolly, anxious atmosphere to the room as the anticipation builds with each passing minute. Only two more to go now. Regina's manicured nails trace lightly up and down the arm Robin has encircled around her waist, smiling at everyone around her even while her attention is mostly centered around Robin's warmth surrounding her. She takes another sip of champagne, buzzed off the golden liquid and the man running his nose along her jaw.

One minute.

The group gathers their noisemakers and drinks with equal measure, arming themselves for the celebration when the clock switches between one year and the next. Circling around to face Robin, still wrapped in his arms, Regina smiles at him and slips her fingers through his hair. Then everyone in the room begins counting down around them.

_Ten, nine, eight, seven…_

Robin squeezes her a bit, already slowly leaning in toward her.

_Six, five, four, three…_

Her breath catches when his lips are only an inch from hers when he stops, waiting for those final few seconds.

_Two, one…_

Their lips connect, Robin's slanting over Regina's, molding against hers. Sparks seem to erupt from where their mouths meet, shimmering all around them, tiny invisible fireworks of their own and she moans as her head spins. His tongue tickles her for an all to brief moment before Robin pulls away, blue eyes sparkling as they gaze into her own brown ones.

"Happy New Year, Regina."

Her smile is bright and luminous as she whispers back to him. "Happy New Year, Robin."

\----------

The party has finally wound down, the clock hanging along the far wall signaling it's well after midnight, several hours into the new year already and Robin's just closed the door behind the last of his guests, ensuring everyone is piled into cabs or paired up with those assigned to be designated drivers and safely on their way home.

Regina is perched on the arm of the sofa, hands gripping the edge on either side of her hips as she tips her head toward her shoulder and smiles a bit drunkenly at Robin as he comes back into the room. She should probably be going too. It's late after all. But she's had such a pleasant evening and she and Robin are truly alone now, no one to question where they've slipped off to or little boys to interrupt them and she wants a few minutes with him. Then she'll go…

"Have I mentioned how incredibly stunning you look tonight?" Robin asks her, a smile of his own gracing his features as he comes to a stop in front of her. His fingers lift to brush back a few locks of hair from her forehead, tucking them behind her ear as the pad of his thumb caresses her cheek slowly, back and forth.

Giggling, ridiculously gratified by his praise, Regina confirms, "You have. Several times in fact."

Leaning forward, so their noses bump playfully against each other, he whispers, "Perhaps your beauty is growing with each passing hour," into the space between their lips.

She sincerely doubts that. There's enough alcohol in her system that Regina knows she's not as put together as she normally would be, as she had been when she'd walked in earlier tonight and his jaw had dropped. However, the complement has her heart fluttering in her chest like a schoolgirl. It's almost embarrassing.

Regina shifts her head the other direction, letting it rest in the palm of his hand and replies with an amused smirk, "Charmer."

Robin shrugs his shoulder good naturedly. "It's true." He pauses, "You're so beautiful, Regina."

From anyone else she might think the words to be a line, but Regina knows that Robin means it, can hear the sincerity behind them. Maybe it's just the alcohol swirling around her brain, dulling her senses, but she's ridiculously pleased with herself, with him. Staring into those clear blue eyes, her gaze drifting over his stubbled jaw, his tempting mouth, and her heart stutters as she whispers, "So are you." Far too relaxed to be embarrassed by her words.

Music continues to play in the background, nothing overly intrusive, the same volume it's been at for the better part of the last few hours, but without the steady hum of voices it's more prevalent. Robin takes a step back, smiling at her with intention in his eyes as he holds out a hand, palm facing upward and asks, "Dance with me?"

It surprises her, shouldn't, not really. Robin is nothing if not skilled in the romantic gestures department. And quite the dancer as she'd discovered earlier. Still, Regina's heart rises and swells within her chest as her lips curve upward and she places her hand in his own, letting him pull her to her feet.

Just as Robin draws her in close to his body, flush against one another, chest to chest, thigh to thigh, the song changes to something slow and seductive, Michael Bublé's voice sounding through the speakers as they begin to gently rock back and forth.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

Her hand is tucked against Robin's chest, his fingers curled around her own, and Regina rests her head on his shoulder as they move in tiny steps, around and around in a circle. Robin's pine scent is still strong as her nose brushes against the side of his throat, makes her feel safe and content to stay right here, breathing him in. His other arm is curved around her waist, palm pressed to the small of her back, holding her close to him.

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

The lyrics of the song breach the fog of her addled brain and Regina barely resists letting out a snort. Nothing could be more fitting. For while it's only been a week since that night in their office, a week of endless flirting and teasing notes, afternoon coffee dates and strings of midnight text messages, Regina feels herself falling for this man. He and his son have captured something within her heart that she hadn't even known she'd been missing.

Perhaps it's foolish to dive in head first the way that she has, with a co-worker no less, but in the last week Regina has been happier with him than in longer than she can remember. And she doesn't want to let that go, refuses to let this chance slip through her grasp.

_Shall I stay_

_Would it be a sin_

Robin's mouth lowers to hers, slow and seductive, his lips pressing and molding against her own. The grip he has on her tightens as he pulls her impossibly closer, their movements slowing down, feet barely even shuffling back and forth at this point. Opening his mouth, the tip of his tongue traces lightly along the seam of her lips, urging them open, access that Regina happily grants as Robin deepens the kiss.

Her head is spinning pleasantly, a light, weightless feeling that trickles out through her limbs. A mixture of the champagne she's been drinking throughout the night and Robin's heady, addictive kiss. God, he's a good kisser. His tongue swirls over hers, sweeping through her mouth and drawing her into him, tasting of the chocolate chip cookies he'd shared with Roland earlier in the night and sweet wine and something uniquely Robin.

Regina could drown in him.

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

"Stay." Robin murmurs against her temple, placing a light kiss there as his fingers pulse against her waist, his nose running lovingly along the side of her face. "Stay the night with me, Regina."

Opening her eyes, Regina pulls away from him, looking up into those pleading blue eyes that hold nothing but affection and wonder as they study her and Regina's heart screams at her that this is exactly where she belongs. Who is she to resist what he's offering?

Nodding, Regina murmurs quietly, "Alright."

Relief washes over Robin's face and then he's sweeping down and capturing her lips in another kiss, letting his fingers thread through her hair, thumb caressing her cheek. Regina's arms wrap around Robin's neck, molding her body to his, and then he's sweeping her up into his arms, lifting her off her feet, and she can't contain the breathless laugh that escapes.

When he sets her back on the balls of her feet, Regina smirks up at him and Robin's hands caress down her arms to take each of her hands, pulling her with him as he walks backward toward the stairs. His eyes never leave hers, desire and anticipation darkening them with every step they take. Excitement builds within Regina as they make their way to Robin's bedroom.

They tiptoe down the hallway, stopping quietly to peek into Roland's room, checking on him. The boy is fast asleep, hugging his grey stuffed monkey to his chest, snuggled beneath the covers, and Robin silently shuts the door again, continuing down the hall and twisting the knob of his own door. Leaving Regina standing in the doorway for a moment he strides over to the night stand, flicking on the lamp to cast the room in a quiet glow. Shadows dance across the room, but it's enough light that they can see one another without being overly bright.

Regina takes a moment to let her attention wander around the room, noting the darkly stained furniture throughout the space, the muted green and brown tones. There are a few of Roland's drawings framed and hung along the wall and they make Regina smile. It feels like Robin, suits him completely. Shifting her focus back to him she finds him watching her with that grin that makes her breath catch. There's a hungry look in his eyes as he takes a few slow steps toward her. "What do you think?"

"I like it." She responds, voice already a touch breathless and Regina chastises herself to pull it together. This isn't the first time she's ever been with a man, she shouldn't be so worked up already. But it's been a long night of flirty remarks and teasing touches, stolen kisses here and there, and whether she had intended for them to end up here or not, they've been slowly working themselves up all evening.

"I'm glad." He replies, coming to a stop in front of her. Robin's index finger trails lightly along the neckline of her dress, from her throat, over the swells of her breasts, down to the small v between them. It's barely a touch at all, but it causes Regina to shiver as he murmurs in a deep, throaty whisper, "This dress has been driving me insane all night."

"I know." She grins, her own voice gravely. "That was my intention."

It makes him laugh, those dimples she's helpless against creasing his cheeks as he shakes his head at her, "You minx."

"Is that a problem?" Regina sasses, the corner of her mouth tipping up in a flirty smirk.

Leaning forward Robin lets his forehead rest against hers, their mouths only an inch or so apart as his breath washes over her lips, "Not at all." And then he's closing the distance that separates them, molding his mouth to hers, tilting his lips over hers, and Regina loses herself in the feel of him for a few moments as their tongues tangle together.

Nerves skitter along her spine when his hand strokes down her side, outlining her curves and settling over her hip, fingers gripping while his mouth occupies her own. She's nervous all of a sudden. Shouldn't be. This is Robin. They've been coworkers for years and though this new romance has surprised both of them, Regina has discovered that she trusts him. There's absolutely no reason for her to have butterflies dancing around in her belly.

He must sense her turn of thought because he pulls his mouth away from hers, runs his thumb along her jaw, just beneath her chin and asks quietly, "You're sure?"

Something in the way he says it, or perhaps it's just the way he's looking at her, understanding and caring, but those nerves settle in Regina's stomach immediately and she smiles up at him, nods once and replies, "Yes. I want you, Robin."

He'd shed his blazer earlier in the evening, leaving him in just that button down shirt that Regina has been itching to rid him of for hours now. She lets her hands rest on his shoulders for a moment before they slide down his chest. Hard muscles twitch beneath her touch and Regina bites her bottom lip in admiration at the feel of them beneath her fingers, her nails scratch lightly over his abdomen before sweeping upward again and landing on the top button of his shirt. Her eyes meet his as she slowly slips it through the loop. Inching down to the next one, and the next, again and again until she's undone every one and can slip the shirt from his shoulders, pushing it down his arms and revealing his toned torso.

Delicately, Regina smoothes the pads of her fingers over the smattering of hair along his chest, trails the tip of her finger in a line down the center and she feels his abs ripple beneath her touch. Fluttering her lashes at him, Regina grins and flirts, "Very impressive, Locksley."

Robin laughs and kisses her briefly again. Just a quick thing before he's pulling back and taunting playfully, "My turn, Ms. Mills."

Regina nods her permission and stands perfectly still as Robin's hands roam over her body, along the side of her throat, her shoulders, down her biceps. Slowly, he circles around until he's standing behind her, let's his gaze roam over the back of the dress. There's a zipper that runs from collar down the entire back of the dark material and he dances his fingers up the length of it as he leans down to pepper kisses over her neck. He swirls his tongue over her skin, leaving wet trails in his wake as he inches upward to find that spot just behind her ear that makes her knees weak.

Of course he would find it almost instantly. Somehow he seems to know exactly what to do to have her mind clouding. Alcohol still courses through her veins and further helps her to relax as Robin bestows his attentions on her. Ever so slowly, his thumb and index finger pinch the zipper, tugging it down inch by inch at the same time as his mouth finds her earlobe to whisper seductively, "I've been picturing peeling you out of this dress since the moment you stepped through the door."

Her entire body shivers as Robin punctuates his words with a light nip to her lobe between his teeth. Sliding the zipper halfway down her back, he stops just above the curve of her ass, revealing the expanse of her back to him and Robin hums appreciatively as he slides his hands over the newly exposed skin. Then he's circling back around to face her. His movements remaining slow, he unhooks the collar to reveal the hollow of her throat and then dips his head to circle his tongue over her flesh there.

Regina's skin tingles everywhere Robin's lips touch, growing as his mouth ventures down her chest, peppering kisses over her skin before he's pushing her dress over her shoulders and down her arms, letting it pool to the floor. Straightening, Robin takes a moment to let his gaze roam over her form.

She'd chosen a lacy lingerie set, in a deep plum color. The material of her bra is nearly see through, her already hardened nipples clearly visible through the sheer lace, and Robin groans at the sight of that alone. The swells of her breasts rise above the edges and he can't wait to have them in his palms, to squeeze and knead at them. His eyes continue down her flat torso to the narrow strip of silk and lace at her hips in a matching color and he feels his stomach tighten with desire.

He's not sure how he's gotten this lucky, to be here with this incredible woman, granted the permission to touch her to his heart's content, but Robin is beyond grateful for whatever it was he did to have this woman brought into his life.

Reaching out his hands, he runs his palms over her skin, tugging her closer to him until she's pressed against him and he can take her mouth with his. Regina's fingers sneak their way between their bodies, deftly unhooking his slacks, pushing them off Robin's hips and lightly rubbing her hand over his very obvious desire through his boxers. Robin lets out a low groan at her touch and scrapes his teeth along her lip.

Eager to draw the sound from him again, Regina presses her hand against him more firmly, her touch becoming bolder with each stroke up and down the hard length of him. Robin steadily rocks his hips against her hand as he kisses her with fervor until he abruptly parts their mouths, breathing labored when he drops his forehead to hers. "Regina…"

Curving her lips upward into a smile Regina taunts innocently, "Yes?" Her grip shifts to rest her hands on either side of his hips, the tips of her fingers dipping beneath his waistband.

Robin's fingers swirl over the skin of her back, creeping their way upward toward the clasp of her bra, toying with it as he draws back enough to look her in the eye. "As gorgeous as you are in this...I think it's time it goes." With that, he deftly frees the hooks, letting the plum colored straps slip down her arms before pulling the material from her chest and tossing it aside. Robin's eyes darken as his gaze roams over her, "So beautiful."

Standing before him, Regina waits for Robin to move, his steady gaze drifting over her. Her body feels like it's buzzing, whether from the champagne earlier or anticipation she doesn't know, probably both, but Regina isn't sure how much longer she can wait to have him.

Warm hands reach out to cup her breasts, thumbs flicking over her nipples, teasing, and Regina moans, over sensitive. Smirking at her reaction, Robin lowers his head and latches his lips around one of her breasts. His tongue swirls over her, sucking steadily while his other hand continues to massage her breast. It feels wonderful, amazing. Regina's hands find their way into Robin's hair, anchoring herself as sensations swirl through her.

He switches to the other breast, bestowing the same attentions to that one until Regina is arching her back and trying desperately to find a bit of relief for the ache between her thighs. Granting her a bit of reprieve, Robin slips a hand between her legs, rubbing at her over the silk of her panties. Groaning, he releases her breast with a wet pop and mutters, "God, you're soaked, Regina."

She doesn't doubt it, not with the how much she wants him and how her body has reacted to his touches already. "Mmhmm" She agrees, eyes closed as she focuses on how amazing Robin's hand feels against her. Hooking his fingers around the waistband of her panties, he draws them down over her hips, kneeling before her as Regina steps out of them.

And then she is blessedly bare in front of him and Robin once again thanks his lucky stars for being here with her. "Bloody gorgeous." He mutters before swooping in to drag his tongue through her folds, lapping up a bit of the wetness that has gathered there. Regina moans, her head falling back, hair draping to tickle between her shoulder blades.

Intent on his task and drawing more of those deep, throaty moans from her, Robin sucks at her clit. Two of his fingers stroke through her folds before slipping inside her, thrusting up into her. It works. Regina mewls her pleasure, hands gripping almost painfully at his hair as she anchors herself to him. "Oh god, Robin, that feels… mmmmm… so good." He scrapes his teeth lightly over her sensitive bud, swirling his tongue around it quickly after then wraps his lips around it once more.

For the next few minutes he sucks and licks at her, fingers arching inside her and hitting that spot within her that has delicious bursts of pleasure exploding every time Robin finds it. Regina feels her body tightening, fighting its way toward orgasm. As amazing as his mouth feels, she wants more, wants _him_. Her voice is raspy as Regina licks her lips and finally opens her eyes to look down at him. "Robin, I — oh, yes." Hips rocking against his mouth of their own accord Regina struggles to finish her thought. "I want you. Now. Inside me."

Robin sucks at her clit for another moment before pulling back to look up at her. Those gorgeous blue eyes so dark they appear nearly navy in color as he nods and then places a few kisses over her lower stomach on his way back up her body, fingers slipping out of her.

Their mouths meet in a fierce kiss and Regina can taste herself on his tongue, groans as her arms band tightly around his neck and her body molds to his. Her breasts are pressed to his chest, nipples hard points that the wiry hair on his chest tickles. Biting her lower lip between his teeth, Robin tugs and then releases it, panting a bit.

He's hard as a rock, aching for her, desperate to feel her. Moving quickly, Robin sheds himself of his boxers, kicking them off his ankles before gripping her hands and walking backward until the back of his knees hit the bed and he plops down. Regina smirks at him, gaze darting down to where his cock is standing at attention. "Apparently I'm not the only one that's eager." She teases.

"God, no." Robin laughs, voice a touched strained as he tries to contain himself when her soft hands wrap around him, stroking up and down his shaft a few times, swiping her thumb over his head, before releasing him and climbing into his lap. She takes his mouth with hers, the both of them sighing as his cock is now nestled between her folds, rubbing against her clit as Regina rocks her hips and their tongues sweep into each other's mouths.

They stay that way for a minute or two before they fall back to the mattress laughing and then Robin is rolling them over, one hand resting beside Regina's head as he hovers over her. Bending his head, Robin kisses her again, then drags his tongue over her jaw, down her throat to suck at the vulnerable skin there. Regina moans, "Robin—" They've teased each other enough and both of them are more than ready.

Chuckling, he nips at the joint where her neck and shoulder meet and then he's stretching over toward the nightstand. Sliding the drawer open, he quickly pulls out a foil wrapper, sitting back on his heels as he rips the packet open and quickly covers himself. He leans over her once more, the tip of him brushing against her entrance as he gazes down at her, such deep affection and desire in his eyes, Regina's breath stops. Then he's pushing himself inside her and every rational thought in her head melts away.

Both of them moan as Regina's wet, warm heat envelops him, drawing him in. Robin's hips still for a moment, buried deep inside her, waiting for Regina's eyes to meet his, ensuring she's alright before he's rocking in and out of her slowly. It feels incredible, beyond anything he ever could have imagined. One of his hands skates across her skin to cup her breast, pinching a nipple between his fingers and she groans.

He's thick and wonderful and the onslaught of sensations overwhelms Regina for a moment. Screwing her eyes shut she lets herself revel in the feel of him inside her, stretching her, creating a glorious friction that has heat spreading throughout her limbs as he pumps in and out of her.

Their mouths meet for another kiss and Regina slips her arms around Robin's back, letting them caress over his skin, nails digging into his flesh on a particularly deep thrust that has her crying out. She's close already, worked up and needy and everything he's doing to her is pushing her nearer to that edge.

Breaking the kiss, Regina tucks her face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent and letting her tongue dart out to taste his skin, a bit slick and salty from the light dew of sweat that covers him. She kisses her way up to his ear, biting his lobe between her teeth before whispering into his ear, "Mmmm… Robin, you feel so good. Don't stop." Her voice is airy, laced with lust and longing as she demands, "Faster. I want you so much."

Moaning, Robin happily obeys her request, increasing the pace of his thrusts, cock pounding into her over and over again. He's close to the edge himself, the combined sensation of her mouth and body and those deep whimpers rapidly drawing him toward that peak. Maneuvering his hand further down between them he swipes his thumb over her clit, rubbing along with his thrusts.

Regina cries out, gasping and nodding her head as it falls back against the pillow beneath her. Her body is tingling, teetering on a cliff of ultimate bliss as Robin slides in and out of her, touching her. "That's it, babe. Let go for me. I wanna watch you come." He mutters, pounding harder into her, and that British accent of his ridiculously sexy. A few more thrusts are all it takes to have her tightening around him, muscles spasming as she whimpers in pleasure.

It's a true sight to behold, Regina Mills coming on his cock, and Robin bites his bottom lip, struggles to hold out for just a little longer, letting her ride out her orgasm for as long as he can. When her eyes finally flutter open, meeting his and grinning up at him, he lets go of that thin strip of control and jerks his hips sharply against hers, once, twice, three times before he's spilling over.

Panting, Robin collapses on top of her, his head landing beside hers and peppering kisses over the side of her neck. Regina wraps her arms around him, snuggling into him, enjoying the feel of his heated skin against her own for a minute or two before he's gripping the condom at the base of his shaft to keep it from slipping and rolling off her onto his back. She turns her head to look at him, grinning when his chest continues to heave while he catches his breath. "Wow." Is all he says when he turns his head to meet her gaze.

Laughing, Regina turns on her side, propping her head on her hand to grin at him. "Yeah. That was definitely something. Another hidden talent, huh?" Robin chuckles, lifting a hand to push a lock of hair that's fallen over her face behind her ear. He sits up and slowly stands from the bed, striding into the bathroom to

_dispose of the condom before returning to her._

Robin turns down the comforter they hadn't bothered with earlier and waits for Regina to wiggle beneath it before he slips in after her. Drawing her into his arms as she settles her head against his shoulder contentedly. Pressing a kiss into her hair, he murmurs softly, "Thank you for spending New Years with me, Regina."

Her lips curve against his chest and she lets her eyes close as they lay together in the afterglow. "Thank you for making it so special." She replies quietly.

Never in a million years would Regina have thought that her year would end up like this. And as she lays curled up in Robin's arms, naked and sated, drifting off to sleep to the feeling of him stroking his hand over her hair, she can't wait to find out what the next three hundred and sixty five days will hold.


	3. Regina's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's a little late (I'm sure no one is surprised) but Happy Belated Birthday to Regina!

The idea had come from one of Roland's preschool projects. Belle has been teaching them how to make origami animals, flowers, and all manner of things. His boy has been quite taken with his new found hobby. Begging Robin to help him fold brightly colored paper into an entire Noah's Arc worth of creatures. Elephants and tigers, whales and crabs, more frogs than he can keep count of. 

 

So when Robin had learned that Regina’s birthday was only a few days away, he’d decided to try his hand at some of the flowers. It’s cheesy and a bit ridiculous, but it’s become their  _ thing _ . These little flirty, post-it battles and notes, always trying to one up each other. It’s his deep hope that she finds the bouquet he’s planning enchanting rather than silly. 

 

Robin had even gone out and purchased a new pack of neon colored post-its for the project. Blue and pink and green and orange. He sits at the kitchen table, fingers large and clumsy as he attempts to fold the tiny squares into something resembling a petal. Youtube pulled up on the laptop laid open on the table, a woman who clearly has far too much time on her hands telling him in an overly sweet voice how simple it is.  _ And look at that? Now you have a petal. _

 

Well, she can bloody sod off, because Robin does not have a petal. All he’s managed is a wrinkled bit of orange paper vaguely formed into a cone shape that he tosses across the table in frustration. Perhaps this hadn’t been the best idea after all...

 

“Whatcha doing, Daddy?” Roland’s voice sounds through the room as Robin is scrubbing his hands over his face, just as he’s decided to give it another go, reminding himself that Regina will be charmed by the gesture and for all his struggles it will be worth it just to put that elusive but satisfying smile on her face. 

 

Ocean blue eyes land on his son standing in the doorway, clutching his grey stuffed monkey to his chest, wild mop of brown curls even more unruly courtesy of the nap he’s just woken from. Robin smiles sheepishly at him, scooting his chair back against the linoleum with a squeak and opening his arms in welcome. One Roland happily accepts as he climbs up into his father’s lap. 

 

He presses a nose to Roland’s hair, inhaling the scent of his shampoo as he explains. “I’m working on a surprise for Regina. Her birthday is coming up and I thought she might like it.” 

 

“Her birthday!” Roland exclaims, the last dregs of sleepiness instantly forgotten as he twists in Robin’s arms with wide eyes. “Is she gonna have a party? Can I come? R’gina’s my friend I wanna wish her happy birthday!” 

 

Chuckling at his son’s exuberance, Robin holds up a hand. “Slow down. I have no idea what Regina’s plans are.” 

 

“We need to celebrate. Birthdays are the best day of the year. We gotta make it special.” 

 

The serious and matter of fact manner in which Roland declares this has Robin fighting back a grin and silently snickering. “How would you suggest we do that?” He asks, curious what plans his son is concocting inside that imaginative mind of his. 

 

“We could have a party for her here…” Roland suggests slyly, dimples puckering in his cheeks as he grins. 

 

Hmmm...while Robin is certain at least fifty percent of Roland's motivation behind this suggestion is the prospect of chocolate cake and icing, it's not an entirely bad idea. Of course, he hasn't a clue how Regina would feel about it. In fact, it's even rather likely she already has plans. Though they've been acquainted for years, they've only just begun to truly know one another. Surely there is someone she typically celebrates the day with. 

 

“And what did you have in mind for this party?”

 

Roland takes a minute to mull the question over, the tip of his tongue stuck out ever so slightly as he concentrates. “Well… we could make her dinner! And cake! And then we can watch a movie. Like when she comes over on Sundays!” 

 

It comes as no surprise that is Roland's suggestion, but it amuses him just the same. Honestly, he's a tad surprised he hadn't listed his favorite things to do at  _ his _ birthday with the assumption that surely Regina must want the same. Somehow, as wonderful as she is with his son and how quickly and easily they've bonded, Robin doesn't see her being all that enthusiastic about pin the tail on Uncle John and balloon animals. 

 

Hoping to nullify him for the moment, Robin offers, “How about this? I will ask Regina if that's what she would like to do for her birthday, but if she has other plans we will just have to see her another day. Does that work?” 

 

He thinks it over for a few seconds before nodding, curls bouncing around his face. “Okay! But she'll say yes!” Roland replies with complete confidence that both tickles and warms Robin's heart. 

 

Roland’s attention shifts back to the table scattered with supplies. “They’re post-its, Daddy, like our Christmas tree. Regina will like that.” His son’s eyes twinkle as he asks Robin if he can help make flowers for Regina to which Robin agrees. And with Roland’s practiced skills in the art of origami the two of them manage to create a plethora of petals they carefully glue together to form the flowers they then group together with a rubber band and lay out on the kitchen table for Robin to take to work. 

 

Who knew the help of a toddler was all it would take? 

 

. . .

 

Today’s just like any other day. At least, Regina wishes it were. Except it’s her birthday. Which means a day consisting of a mixture of frustrations and painful longing for days long since passed. Doubly upsetting when she considers how much she used to love her birthday. So she’s not in the best of moods as she swings her car door closed with a gentle, yet firm bang and heads into the office. She would like nothing more than to get through this day and start over tomorrow. With another whole year before she has to feel this way again. 

 

“Good morning, Regina.” Ashley greets her merrily as she walks into the office. 

 

But she’s annoyed. Has already suffered an awkward and uncomfortable phone call with her mother this morning and the young girls youthful energy is too much for eight o’clock in the morning. Regina merely gives her a mild glare and ignores her, breezing past her desk on the way to her office.

 

Once there, Regina shrugs out of her coat and hangs it in the cabinet behind her desk before sitting down in her chair to power up her computer. She spends the next half hour wading through emails and answering this and that, double checking her scheduling for the day. Following it up with a conference call that lasts over an hour and leaves her with a dull throbbing in her temples. The day looking like it’s going to pan out exactly as she’d expected. 

 

She’s just rubbing her fingers over the sensitive muscles along her hairline, eyelids closed as her hands move in soothing circles, when a voice sounds through the room. The one person in this office whose presence is a welcome distraction rather than an annoyance. 

 

“Good morning, lovely.” 

 

Robin stands in the doorway, arms clasped behind his back as he leans a shoulder against the frame. A subtle smirk gracing his features that has a slight smile forming on Regina’s own lips. 

 

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” 

 

As he pauses to take in her appearance, Robin notes the minor signs of stress that emanate from her. The tense, hunched set to her shoulders, the vein that only pops up on her forehead when she’s agitated, her hair slightly mussed as if she’s been running her fingers through it repeatedly. “Rough morning?” Robin asks, frowning a bit. She still looks beautiful of course, but he’d hoped to find her a bit more cheery on her birthday. 

 

“You could say that.” Regina replies, standing to round her desk and leaning back against the edge of it, waiting for him to enter the rest of the way.

 

“Hopefully I have something that helps with that. Or at least enough to brighten your day a bit.” 

 

Striding a few steps into the room, Robin then brings his arms from around his back to present her with a brightly colored arrangement of flowers, that handsome grin etched onto his face. It causes one of her own to slowly spread over her face as she looks down at the bouquet, reaching out a hand to take it from him. When she realizes upon closer examination that it’s made up of little post-it notes Regina lets out a laugh and shakes her head at him. 

 

“What is this?” 

 

There’s a nearly invisible blush to Robin’s cheeks, so faint that if she wasn’t coming to know his facial features so well, Regina might have missed it. But it’s there and her heart trips a little at the knowledge that he’s bashful over his present to her. 

 

“I thought you might like this better than a traditional bouquet.” Clear blue eyes meet hers, affection shining within them as he reaches out a hand to brush a lock of hair behind her ear, enjoying the feel of the silky strands for a second before he says, “Happy birthday, Regina.” 

 

Surprise flickers over her face before her gaze drops to look at the neon groupings in her hand again. “How did you know what today was?” She questions curiously. Regina certainly hadn’t mentioned it. 

 

“Little birdie told me.” 

 

Frowning, Regina twirls the little bouquet between her thumb and index finger in a nervous gesture. “Oh really? And who might that have been?” Her birthday isn't Regina's favorite time of year. It used to be. But not since Daddy had died. Now the day just feels empty and lifeless, another year gone. It's become par for the course for her to not make a big deal out of it. 

 

Guilt lances through her when Robin bites his lower lip between his teeth in clear confusion before supplying, “Mary Margaret.” Of course. The tiny, dark-haired, sprite of a woman in charge of their human relations department would be the one to go spreading that information around. Damn woman can't keep anything to herself. “Regina, have I done something wrong?” 

 

“No, no, of course not.” Regina assures. She's being ridiculous and inconsiderate when he's been sweet enough to make her a flower bouquet out of brightly colored post-its. 

 

Turning his back to her for a moment, Robin strides over to close her office door with a quiet click before returning to his place a step in front of her. He places a gentle hand on her elbow, touch light as he strokes his thumb over her exposed skin, just below where her sleeve caps off. “Are you sure?” He asks. “Because you don't seem too pleased with the gift.” 

 

“I love the gift!” Regina is quick to exclaim, setting the origami flowers on the desk behind her before popping up on her toes to plant a kiss on his lips. Dropping back down to her thin stiletto heels she mutters quietly, “I'm sorry. My birthday isn't something I've really celebrated the last few years.” 

 

Robin's fingers weave their way through her hair, as is his habit, gently massaging her scalp in that way he knows instantly relaxes her. He's unearthed so many of her quirks in the last near month and a half they've been dating, yet there's still so much they don't know about one another.  _ This _ , for example. This troublesome wound that hasn't quite healed itself back to what it once was. 

 

He's shockingly skilled at reading between the lines when it comes to everything she says though and Robin catches on to the root of her discomfort instantly. “Only the last few years? Because of your father?” He asks, those bright blue eyes she falls for more and more with each passing day so filled with understanding. They’ve talked enough about her father and how close she was with him, how hard his death was for her to cope with, that it’s not shocking to him to discover the loss has bled over into this occasion as well. 

 

Nodding, troublesome, pesky tears threatening her composure for a brief moment before she blinks them rapidly away and confirms in barely above a whisper, “Yes.” Regina sighs and takes a step backward until her hips meet the edge of her desk and she can rest her weight against it. One of her hands reaches out to weave her fingers with Robin’s, tugging him closer to her and leaving them tangled together as she looks up at him. 

 

“My father always went above and beyond to make my birthday special. For as long as I can remember he would plan something memorable for me, just the two of us. When I was really little he would set up a fairy garden for me to play in and I’d chase him through the back yard. He built me a castle when I was six. Just a play one but I felt like a princess. One year he even got me my own pony. By the time I got to be a teenager it was pulling me out of school for an entire day at the stables or taking me to a play. All through college he would plan a little trip for us. Just a few days somewhere we’d never been to sightsee and explore. To relax.” 

 

Regina has to take a second to pause, her heart clenching painfully as the many wonderful memories she has with her father on this day overwhelm her. Three years without him and it still hurts so much. Grief is a funny thing that way. But Robin is there, ever thoughtful and understanding. He doesn’t push her. Merely runs his nose along the side of her forehead and wraps an arm around her to pull her into his embrace while she collects herself. 

 

Breathing in the familiar scent of him, Regina buries her nose into his chest while she fights back tears for a few minutes. His hand strokes gently up and down her spine in slow passes that eventually have her settling again. 

 

Pulling away just enough that she can look into his eyes again, Regina continues. “It’s been tough. Without him here. My birthday just isn’t as exciting anymore.” She brushes away a stray tear with the side of her index finger and then scoffs when she says, “And it’s never been of much interest to mother. Not once has she ever fussed over the day. It was always Daddy.” 

 

Robin’s palm shifts to cup her jaw, thumb stroking over the apple of her cheek. Every new piece of information he learns about this woman leaves him in awe of her, proving how strong she is, how resilient. All he wants to do is give her the world, to see her smile, and make her feel as adored as she is. “I’m sorry. I wish he could be here.” 

 

“Me too.” Regina sniffles, letting her head rest in Robin’s palm. “I’ve been in a funk all morning. I didn’t mean to appear like I don’t appreciate your gift. I love my flowers.” She assures him, though Robin is quick to dismiss her concern over  _ him _ . Today is about Regina. 

 

“Do not even worry about that. I only want today to be a happy one for you.” Robin hesitates for a few seconds. It seems a bit odd to ask her over for dinner after such a heavy admission, but perhaps it will do her some good also. Take her mind off of her father. So he continues with, “Actually, I was also coming to ask you a question. I was wondering, if you don’t already have plans, of course, if you would like to come to dinner tonight.” Robin bites his lip a bit sheepishly before admitting, “Roland wants to celebrate with you. And to cook you dinner.” 

 

Regina chuckles, perfectly picturing the image of the little boy insisting to his father that he wants to celebrate her birthday. It’s enough to lighten the mood out of the somber atmosphere she’d created. “Only Roland?” She teases with a watery smile. 

 

“I would certainly like to spend the evening with you also, I assure you.” He leans down until his lips are an inch away from hers and mutters, “There may be a surprise or two waiting for you if you agree as well.” Her laughter brushes over his mouth with a quick burst of air as she places a hand in the center of his chest and gently pushes him back. 

 

Regina thinks the offer over for a moment, though she certainly has nothing better planned. Or anything at all really. Then asks, “Are you sure, Robin?” 

 

“Completely.” He replies with no hesitation, gripping both of her hands in his and squeezing. “Let me make this birthday special for you again. Please, Regina.” 

 

Her grin spreads like molasses over her face and then she’s nodding in agreement. “Alright. What time shall I come over?” 

 

“Seven.” Robin answers, leaning in to kiss her for a full thirty second before drawing back and muttering something about letting her get back to work, asking if she’d like to grab lunch later to which she informs him she already has plans. Robin smiles and tells her he’ll see her at the staff meeting later then. And then he’s gone.  

 

Regina returns to her desk, a silly smile etched firmly on her face as she realizes with the prospect of an evening with her two favorite boys that this birthday might not be such a terrible one after all. 

 

. . .

 

It’s their tradition. Lunch on her birthday. Regina doesn’t have many people that she’s close with. Ones she trusts, who’ve never let her down. But Mal is one of them. They’ve been friends since college, had been paired together for an assignment in their gender studies class and the woman had swept into her life like a tornado. There’d been no going back after that. 

 

Regina is already seated, tapping out a quick email on her phone, fingers racing over her screen when the blonde arrives. Looking stunning as always, of course. She's dressed in one of her powerhouse suits, paired with thin heels and a matching hat to boot. Her hair is curled in tight ringlets and pinned to the nape of her neck, lips painted a bright red. When she spots Regina, her mouth curves into a smile as she quickly and regally strides over to her. 

 

Leaning down, Mal places a kiss to Regina's cheek, careful not to leave a smudge of lipstick behind, before taking the seat across from her. “Happy birthday, darling.” 

 

“Thank you.” Regina replies. Coming from Mal she doesn't feel like she has to put up any front, can simply accept her well wishes gracefully and honestly. This is a part of her birthday she genuinely enjoys. 

 

Mal studies her for a moment, with that intense blue gaze that always makes Regina feel as if she can see straight into her soul, even if she's used to it by this point. “So, tell me dear, how is thirty-three treating you thus far? Though you still don’t look a day over twenty-five. You bitch.” 

 

Regina chuckles, sipping on her white wine and grinning at the woman across the table from her. “Oh please. Like you aren’t drop dead gorgeous. And we can’t all be 5’9” platinum blonde, badass district attorneys. We have to have something else going for us.” 

 

The other woman merely lifts a single eyebrow and shrugs her shoulder nonchalantly, doing her best to hide the way her lips curve subtly in a smirk of her own. “True. We do make a lovely pair.” Her eyes dart down to the leather menu in front of her, though it’s merely a distraction, she always orders the same thing when they come to this particular restaurant, as she asks, “Truthfully though, how is this birthday looking up? Any word from the insufferable mommy dearest?” 

 

The sigh Regina exhales is both weary and expected as she focuses on her own menu for a moment, debating between the garlic black pepper chicken and the red curry. “Yes. She called early this morning per usual. At five o’clock in the morning mind you. Apparently she forgot about the time difference between here and London.” 

 

Mal rolls her eyes so hard, Regina thinks for a moment they just might stick that way, before she scoffs, “Always so considerate, your mother.” 

 

Shrugging her shoulder, Regina replies, “It is what it is.” She truly wishes that she and Cora had a better relationship. That they could talk for longer than twenty minutes without it turning incredibly awkward. That she could feel even a semblance of the connection she’d had with her father. Unfortunately, the two of them have never understood each other and it’s made it impossible for them to form any sort of real mother daughter relationship. 

 

But it’s a sore subject for her and Mal knows it so she quickly moves on. “Let’s not talk about her anymore. Please tell me you have some sort of big birthday plans and you’re not intending to sit at home on your couch all night.” She pauses, angles her head down to give Regina a firm look beneath her lashes. “I  _ will _ drag you out this year if I have to.” 

 

Count on Mal not to take any of Regina’s excuses. She’d bitched at her last year for moping about because her father would not have wanted that for her. So Regina is pleased to be able to answer with, “As a matter of fact, I do have plans this evening.” 

 

“Oh? Do tell.” 

 

Regina can’t contain the silly smile that forms on her face as she admits, “I’m going over to Robin’s. He and his son are making me dinner.” 

 

Mal hums consideringly, “Mystery man, huh?” 

 

“He is not a mystery man.” Regina replies in exasperation, though she knows her friend is only teasing her. They are interrupted by the arrival of their waiter, however, and their conversation pauses as Mal orders her own glass of wine and an order of hot pepper chicken. Regina ends up with the curry, in the mood for something with a bit of kick and then they pick up where they’ve left off. 

 

“Well I haven’t met him yet. How do I know he even exists and if I drop by unexpectedly tonight I won’t find you in leggings and that ragged Boston U tee you’ve owned since you were a freshman?” 

 

Laughing, Regina sips from her wine glass and shakes her head at Mal. Things are still new between her and Robin. She hasn’t been quite ready to unleash her dragon of a best friend on him yet. Though, Regina has to admit, the image of them two of them facing off together for the other’s approval is a rather amusing one. “Robin exists,” she answers instead, “and you’ll meet him soon enough.”

 

Resting her glass back down on the table, Regina leans forward and lowers her voice, still touched by his gift. “He made me a flower bouquet out of post-it notes. It might be the sweetest thing anyone’s ever given me.” She feels almost foolish saying it, but the gesture had been adorable and thoughtful and (after she’d examined it in a bit more in depth) time consuming. A warm feeling still rises up in her belly just thinking about it. 

 

She’d relayed everything that had happened on Christmas Eve to the other woman shortly after, so she’s aware of the history behind it, has heard all about their little post-it wars and despite her sometimes cynical attitude toward the world, Mal’s lips twitch. “And you were charmed by this adolescent display?” 

 

“Yes I was,” Regina giggles. “It was sweet.” Mal teases her over how dorky their entire little game is some more, not for the first time, until the arrival of their meals, but Regina lets it roll off of her, too pleased with her relationship with Robin to care. 

 

Scooping rice and sauce up onto her fork, Regina’s dark brown eyes focus directly on Mal’s, telling her with complete sincerity, “Honestly, he’s wonderful. I know it’s happened at lightning speed, but I’ve never been with anyone who makes me feel like this. He’s caring and thoughtful and makes me laugh. Not to mention I’m absolutely crazy about his child.” 

 

Nodding as she picks over her own dish, Mal comments in an even tone, “I haven’t seen you this happy in awhile.” 

 

“I haven’t been this happy for a long time.” 

 

She waits a minute, seemingly considering her next words before saying, “Well, then I suppose I have to give the man some credit.” She picks up her wine glass, takes a deep drink from it before steadying her gaze on Regina. “I’m happy for you. Truly. You deserve it. All of it.” 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

The pair chit chat for the remainder of their lunch, Regina catching up on what’s been happening in Mal’s life and listening to her bitch about her boss. Something she can certainly relate to with Gold for a boss. Not long after, the women part outside the restaurant with an affectionate hug and two quick kisses to each of the other’s cheeks and promises of wanting to hear how Robin measures up with this birthday dinner in a few days.

 

When Regina gets back to the office that afternoon, she feels even more uplifted after her lunch with Mal, ready to power her way through her meetings this afternoon, including a full staff meeting, before going home to get ready for dinner with Robin and Roland. There’s a goofy grin on her face at just the thought of this evening as her heels click on the marble floor of their lobby, all the way into their portion of the building. 

 

She passes Ashley at the reception desk, shooting the woman a sunny smile that she had most certainly not had this morning when she’d arrived. Greets Leroy on her way past his desk into her office, ignoring the cranky remark he replies with. That’s when she sees it. 

 

A paper to-go cup in the familiar and tell-tale red cup of her favorite coffeeshop sitting on her desk. She smiles, a bit puzzled as she continues the rest of the way inside and rounds her desk. Beneath the cup lies a post-it and Regina’s mouth instantly curves into an even wider grin. Dropping her purse, she picks up the cup, still warm, even through the cardboard sleeve wrapped around it, to read the familiar scribble on the yellow square. 

 

_ Hope lunch went well. An afternoon pick me up for the birthday girl. _

 

Regina laughs softly and shakes her head at Robin. The man could win an award for being the king of charm. One of the many ways he’s stolen her heart so quickly.  

 

She’s still grinning stupidly at the note when Jefferson ducks his head into her office, “Meeting’s starting in five.” And Regina shifts her gaze from the post-it in her hand to him and nods, informing him she’ll be right there. As silly as it might be, Regina gathers up her notepads and papers and then tucks the little square in between the pages. Gripping her coffee and heading off to the conference room. She spends the next hour alternating between taking notes as Gold rambles on about numbers and quarterly goals and beaming at the note then glancing at Robin across the table. 

 

He smirks back at her, bites his lower lip every time she takes a sip from the red cup and it’s utterly distracting. Entirely unprofessional. Yet, neither of them seem to be able to help themselves, silently flirting with each other in the middle of a meeting. 

 

And if she happens to grab him after the meeting concludes, pulling him into the supply closet for a quick make out against the shelves of printer paper and shipping boxes, well, who can blame her?

 

. . .

 

Regina raps her knuckles on Robin’s front door in a quick rapid succession and then bounces on the balls of her feet for a moment, shivering as a burst of chilly air gushes across the porch. The cold is quickly forgotten though as the door swings open and Roland’s smiling face is the first thing to greet her. 

 

“R’gina! Happy birthday!” He exclaims, barreling through the doorway to strangle tiny arms around her thighs, shoving his face into her stomach, and then looking up at her to show off those pearly whites. 

 

She chuckles softly, one hand falling to fluff his moppy brown curls as she grins back down at him. “Thank you, sweetheart.” Even if everything else today had happened to fail to brighten her spirits, this little boy’s pure and youthful excitement over the prospect of a birthday would have been enough to make her day wonderful. Oh how she adores him. 

 

Shifting her gaze from the lovable dimples staring up at her, Regina spies Robin grinning like a fool at both of them from just inside the foyer. “You two coming in or are we going to let Regina freeze on her birthday?” He asks teasingly. 

 

Roland gasps and grabs Regina’s hand, pulling her behind him into the house. “We made you dinner, R’gina.” He informs her as Robin smirks at her, resting a hand at the small of her back as their lips meet for a quick smooch before her focus is back on Roland and he’s helping her out of her coat, moving to hang it in the closet. 

 

“Did you?” Regina plays along, as if she wasn’t aware that is precisely the reason for her being here tonight. Whatever it is that they’ve put together smells absolutely delicious though. Rich scents wafting in from the kitchen and permeating throughout the house. Herbs and spices. Roasted peppers.  

 

“Uh-huh. I got to mash the potatoes!” 

 

Lord he is cute. Regina feels as if the smile splitting her face is enough to light up her entire being. Already, she’s having her best birthday in years and the evening has only just begun. The magical effect of a precious toddler apparently. “Did you?” She says in a tone that conveys she is thoroughly impressed. “I bet they taste yummy.” 

 

Roland nods eagerly and then Robin is telling him, “Why don’t you go check and see if the oven timer has gone off yet so we know if the chicken is done?” And she watches him scamper off. 

 

Turning toward Robin, Regina smiles when he immediately encircles his arms around her waist, clasping his hands together at the base of her spine. She reaches up to loop her own around his neck and then their mouths meet in a proper kiss of greeting. Robin’s tongue darting out to run along the seam of her lips, silently requesting permission to deepen the kiss, which Regina happily grants. 

 

Once he finally pulls away he drops his forehead to hers, chuckling when Roland’s loud voice shouts from the kitchen,  _ It’s done, Daddy! _ “He’s been over the moon about all of this since I picked him up from preschool. I hope you enjoy chicken and potatoes with veggies.” 

 

“I’m sure it will taste delightful.” Regina assures, stepping back and reaching out a hand for his, locking their fingers together as they make their way further into the house. 

 

“Surprise!” Roland exclaims when they step into the kitchen. 

 

There is a large grouping of balloons on the kitchen table and streamers twisted around themselves hanging from corner to corner in the room, resulting in Regina coming to a complete halt to turn a questioning gaze at Robin. “What’s all this?” 

 

“Roland insisted that we give you a party. You can’t have a party without streamers and balloons I’m told.” 

 

Her heart seems to swell to an impossibly large size inside her chest as she grins at him. Once again incredibly thankful to have both of them in her life. Then she releases his hand in favor of walking over to where Roland is stationed in front of the oven. Crouching down to his level, resting one knee on the floor, Regina bops a finger to the tip of his nose. “Thank you, Roland. I love my balloons.” 

 

“I picked them out myself!” He states proudly, puffing up his chest. 

 

“They’re perfect.” 

 

He and Robin go about preparing the rest of their dinner, offering her a glass of wine while she watches the two of them work, trying to help, though she is met with a firm refusal from the both of them. They end up in the dining room, more balloons stationed in here as well and making Regina laugh at the extent of which they’d gone to make tonight a real “party”. 

 

Dinner is wonderful. Full of laughter. Roland tells her all about each and every one of his birthdays. All four of them. Though he doesn’t remember the first two and it cracks Regina up. She shares a few more of her own memories, days spent with her father. Rather than making her sad thinking of them as it has in the recent past, sitting here with both of them, feeling nothing but cherished, Regina can remember them fondly, grateful to have had someone who loved her so deeply. Somehow they’ve managed to help give her a completely different outlook on the day than she’d started out with. 

 

The three of them eat until they are overly stuffed full of the baked herb chicken Robin had made and mashed potatoes, grilled red and yellow peppers, and broccoli. She and Robin have had a healthy amount of wine to Roland’s milk and Regina’s feeling loose and happy when his little voice pipes up. 

 

“Is it time for cake now, Daddy?” Roland asks, a tad too innocently, in a way that makes it entirely clear he’s been waiting through all of their meal to ask this very question. 

 

Robin chuckles. If there’s one thing he can always count on, it’s Roland’s preference for sweets above all else. “Well, I think that should be up to Regina, don’t you?” His eyes move from Roland to the dark haired woman sitting across from him, her lips quirked up in the beginnings of a smirk she can’t quite hide as she watches his son. 

 

“Can we, R’gina? Pleeeeeease.” Roland pleads, looking sheepish when Robin chides him lightly that they don’t whine for things. He bites his bottom lip the same way Robin does, and Regina’s heart trips over in her chest at the sight, a little miniature of his father. Her affection for both of them and all they’ve done for her today suddenly bubbling up to the surface. 

 

She hums for a moment, tapping her index finger against her cheek as she pretends to mull his question over. “I don’t know… I’m awfully full from your delicious dinner. Are you sure there’s still room for cake?” 

 

Roland’s eyes morph from a brief moment of disappointment to enthusiasm all in the space of a few seconds. “There’s always room for cake!” He exclaims and the seriousness in his tone finally has Regina breaking, a bold laugh erupting and causing her shoulders to shake with her mirth as she finally tells him,  _ Yes, they can have cake now _ . 

 

Whooping, Roland jumps up out of his seat, dashing through the archway toward the cabinet to retrieve the candles they keep on hand. Regina starts to stand and gather their plates, but Robin is quick to stop her. “No, no, you stay there. I’ve got these.” He picks up her plate, sets it atop his and Roland's, and then leans down so his mouth is nearly pressed against her ear and murmurs conspiratorily, “Roland’s quite proud of the cake. He decorated it for you himself.” 

 

Pleasure spreads through her as Robin pulls away and their eyes meet, “Really?” He nods, grinning at her before turning away and disappearing back into the kitchen to deposit the dishes he holds into the sink. She’s touched beyond words at the care he and Roland have put into this evening. 

 

She’s just taking a sip of her wine when the lights dim and an off-key chorus of  _ Happy Birthday _ begins as Robin and Roland walk back into the room. Robin carries the cake with both palms flat against the bottom of the platter, candles burning bright in the darkened room as Roland skips along in front of him until he reaches her seat and can climb up into her lap. Once the cake is in front of her, the two of them continue the song, and Regina can feel herself grinning from ear to ear. 

 

_ Haaaapy birthdaaaay toooo yoooou. _

 

“Happy birthday, Regina, make a wish.” Robin tells her.

 

“Yeah! Make a wish, R’gina!” 

 

Her eyes twinkle up at Robin, shifting to Roland’s big brown ones, and over to the chocolate frosted cake before her. What else could she possibly wish for? She’s already gotten the best birthday present she could have ever hoped for, having this man and his child in her life, the affection and dare she think it, love, they give her. There’s nothing else that she wants. Still, she closes her eyes, silently thinking of her wish before opening them and sucking in a breath to blow out the candles, Roland exclaiming that he wants to help too while they jointly blow the flickering flames out.  

 

Robin walks back over to the switch on the wall and turns the lights back up, grinning at her. That’s when Regina is first able to get a good look at the cake they’ve made and her delight with the whole ritual rises several notches. The entire thing is generously decorated with brightly colored strips of icing. Her and Roland and Robin all standing together holding hands. They’re all wearing birthday hats and balloons float around the edges. A shakily written  _ Happy Birthday _ in Roland’s large and blocky lettering. 

 

“I drew it for you and Daddy helped.” 

 

Regina's eyes sparkle as she tightens her arms around Roland's waist and gives him a little squeeze. “Thank you, Roland. I love it.” 

 

His tiny little dimples wink out in his cheeks as he grins and bounces in her lap. “Can we eat it now?” 

 

Laughing, Regina nods and watches as Robin shifts the cake closer to him, cutting into the dessert and squaring off several pieces. One for each of them and transferring them to plates, handing one to Roland and one to her. 

 

She digs her fork into the fluffy chocolate, scooping up a corner of the cake and plopping it into her mouth, moaning at the taste. Robin watches her, grinning at her enjoyment, before starting on his own slice. Roland is already well on his way to devouring his portion, causing both of the adults to laugh. 

 

There are only a few crumbs left on each of their plates when Roland gasps and turns his attention to his father. “We forgot R’gina’s present!” 

 

Robin chortles. He hasn't forgotten anything. In fact, he has several things to give Regina still. But the one is from both of them and Robin gives Roland a wide eyed look of shock. “So we have. Do you want to go get it for her?” He nods rapidly and then darts down from her lap to race up the stairs. 

 

“You did not have to get me anything. You've already done more than enough to make tonight special for me.” 

 

Shaking his head, Robin tells her wryly, “The night is not over yet, milady.” 

 

It isn't long before Roland is dashing back into the room carrying a rectangular shaped packaged wrapped in a pretty red and gold striped paper. He holds it out to her proudly and Regina takes it gingerly, smiling at him when he shuffles onto Robin’s lap. Matching sets of dimples grinning at her as she begins to open it. 

 

Her heart aches in the most pleasant of ways when she flips it around to see what it is. A picture frame. One of the ones with multiple slots. There's a photograph of the three of them from Christmas Day, sitting in front of the lit up Christmas tree, Roland in Regina's lap with Robin's arm wrapped around her shoulder as she leans into him. She loves this picture. Beneath it there are two smaller photos that they’d taken over the last month. One of her and Roland, Regina pressing a kiss to his cheek as he laughs and another of Robin doing the same to her. Her eyes water at the sight of them and she beams up at the pair of them. 

 

“Thank you. This is wonderful. I know exactly where I can hang it.” 

 

“Yay!” Roland exclaims, pumping a tiny fist into the air. “It was Daddy's idea but I helped put the pictures in.” 

 

Regina smirks. “You did a fabulous job.” When her gaze shifts to Robin's the look in his eyes is enough to halt the breath in her lungs. It's filled with so much  _ affection _ and joy that she actually experiences the sensation of her heart falling over a cliff. At the rate they are going she's likely to find find herself head over heels in love with him, the both of them, before too much longer. 

 

Mouthing a silent,  _ thank you, _ to him, he nods and then tickles Roland's side, making the boy squirm as he informs him it's time to clean up if they are going to still watch their movie before bedtime. 

 

This time Regina insists they let her help, won't hear a word otherwise, so she and Roland roll up their sleeves and dig into the water filling the sink. She dumps a generous portion of dish soap into the water that forms a heap of bubbles, rising up to the rim. 

 

Robin spends the entire time laughing both at and with the pair of them as the act of cleaning turns into an all out bubble war between Regina and Roland. Each of them tossing globs at the other, landing on Regina's nose and in Roland's curls. Though Robin isn't spared either as he stands a few steps away dutifully loading plates and utensils into the dishwasher. Regina turns her focus to him, determination etched over her face as he holds up his hands in surrender. It does him little good however as she pulls her arm back and throws bubbles at him, landing directly over the eye he just barely manages to squeeze shut and results in another round of giggles from Regina and Roland. 

 

Eventually they managed to get everything clean and dried and Roland runs off to the living room to pull out the DVD while Robin tosses a bag of popcorn into the microwave. Regina distracts him against the counter as the kernels begin popping with light, teasing kisses to the side of his neck. She has him trapped between her body and the cabinets at his back, their hips pressed together. A place Robin is more than happy to be. 

 

Sucking at his pulse point, enjoying the way his Adam’s apple bobs when he gulps, Regina murmurs, “I'm having a lovely birthday.” Her fingers play with the hair at the nape of his neck as her nose runs over his skin before she tips her head back to look at him. “Thank you. You reminded me what this feels like.”  

 

His own hand slips into her hair, scratching blunt nails along her scalp. “How what feels like?” 

 

“Being happy.” Regina answers almost shyly. 

 

Capturing her lips in a soft kiss, Robin mutters in reply, “You're welcome. It is my great pleasure to make you happy, Regina Mills.”  

 

Roland's anxious voice calls from the other room, asking what's taking so long, just as the microwave beeps and they part from each other. Laughing. Both feeling light and airy. 

 

When they walk into the living room, hand in hand, Roland's already in position in the middle of the couch, the menu for  _ Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory _ displayed on the screen, remote in hand. Robin sets the popcorn bowl down on the coffee table and they take a seat on either side of the little boy. 

 

They settle in, watching the frantic search for the golden ticket. It's the original version with Gene Wilder and Regina appreciates that little detail, that Robin is exposing his son to a classic. It brings back memories of her own childhood, watching this very movie with her father and she has a moment of nostalgia, not quite as painful as it has been or how she would have expected it to be. Not when Roland is snuggled into her side and Robin's fingers play lazily with the ends of her hair as they watch the story unfold. 

 

It's cozy and comfortable and one of the best birthdays Regina has ever had, surprisingly enough. Although it probably shouldn't be. Robin has a way of surprising her like no one else. It's rather refreshing. 

 

Regina agrees to help put Roland to bed when the credits finally roll and Charlie and his grandfather and Willy Wonka fly off into the sky. As Roland sleepily trades his jeans and sweater for a soft cotton pajama set with arrows over it, Regina stands in the doorway watching him and Robin. She's roped into reading him a story, not that she puts up much of a fight. None actually. 

 

His eyes have dropped shut and his is breathing slow and even by the time she shuts the book and smiles at Robin over his head where he’s sitting on the edge of the other side of Roland's toddler bed. He jerks his chin toward the hallway and Regina nods in agreement. 

 

Just as she's about to leave, placing a light kiss to Roland's forehead, his tiny voice mutters so softly she barely hears it, “Did ya have a good birfday party?” His words are slurred sleepily and they make Regina chuckle. 

 

But she answers him anyway, replying, “Yes, Roland. I had a wonderful party. Thank you.” And with that he's out like a light. 

 

Regina retreats as quietly as possible into the hallway, shutting the door behind her and turning to find Robin beaming at her. 

 

“So we managed to make your birthday a special one then?” 

 

She nods, loops her arms around his neck and kisses him. They stay like that for awhile, trading lazy kisses, letting them deepen into something more, a bit needier. Robins teeth nip at her bottom lip, biting into it and drawing a loan moan out of her. He chases it with his tongue. 

 

Breaking away he states a bit breathlessly, “I have one more thing for you.” 

 

Regina lets out an exasperated sigh. “Robin, you already got me something. I don't need anything else.” 

 

He laughs, “Well I have it all the same. It's in the bedroom. Come open it?” 

 

“Alright.” Following him to his room, Regina stands beside the dresser as he disappears into the closet for a moment, returning with a small package wrapped in the same paper as the other one, handing it to her with a nervous and pleased grin. “The picture frame really was enough. More than enough.” 

 

“That was from Roland and I. This is from me. Just open it.” 

 

Still side eyeing him, Regina shoves her finger beneath the seam of wrapping paper, easily ripping it until she's unwrapped a square box. It's obviously some sort of piece of jewelry and a mixture of nerves and anticipation skitter through her as she gently opens the lid. Then her breath catches at the sight of what lies within. 

 

It's a gold necklace. A tiny post-it charm with a scripted engraving of a date.  _ 12.24.16 _ . She stares at it for what seems like forever before wide and touched eyes lift to meet his. “Robin—”

 

Grinning hopefully at her, he asks, “Do you like it?” 

 

There's a touch of uncertainty to his voice and Regina is quick to assure him, “I love it! It's perfect. Where on earth did you find it?” 

 

“Have you heard of this site called Etsy? It's a wonder.” The corner of his mouth twitches playfully and Regina laughs softly, smiling at him and then shifting her gaze back to the necklace. “I know it's a bit unusual, but I wanted to get you something that represented that night. A token that showcases how special it and you are have become to me.” 

 

It’s so thoughtful, so like Robin that she struggles not to let her emotions overwhelm her. Pinching the clasp of the chain between her fingers, Regina lifts the necklace from the cushion it’s resting on, admiring the charm more closely before holding it out to Robin. “Will you put it on?” 

 

Happy to oblige, beyond pleased that it seems like his gift was such a hit, Robin takes the chain from her, waiting as she spins around and pulls her hair to the side before he reaches around her to secure it around her neck. She turns back to him, smiling from ear to ear, a hand lightly touching the little golden post it before she’s spinning around to look in the mirror on the dresser. Bending forward to get a better look while wearing it. 

 

Robin can’t help but take the opportunity to admire the way Regina’s ass looks in the dark wash skinny jeans. When her eyes meet his in the mirror with a knowing smirk, Robin merely shrugs. Caught. It’s not like she doesn’t know how attractive he finds her. 

 

She turns back to face him, planting a kiss on his cheek. “I love the necklace. It’s too much after all you’ve done, but I love it.” 

 

“Good.” Robin states, reaching toward her, obviously having something else to say. “I know it wasn't the plan…” He interlocks his fingers with hers, swings their joined palms out and around until they resting between their bodies, pressed against each other's chests as they lean into one another. “But would you like to spend the night?” 

 

The slight hesitance, mixed with the obvious desire for her to say yes is an irresistible combination and Regina grins at him. “I would. Though it means an early wake up call so I can swing by my place before work.” 

 

“A small sacrifice.” Robin promises. And one that is more than worth it if it means he gets to fall asleep with her in his arms for another night. 

 

Regina laughs, a glorious, happy sound that is music to Robin’s ears. “Then I’ll stay.” 

 

He gives her one of his oversized t-shirts to sleep in and Regina slips into the soft and worn cotton material gratefully as it falls to the middle of her thigh. It smells like him. Like pine and fresh laundry. And she tucks her nose into the collar for a minute before she finishes up with her nightly routine, utilizing the extra toothbrush Robin’s left sitting beside his in the cup by the sink since New Year’s Eve. That first night she'd slept over. 

 

When she exits the bathroom, he's already tucked in bed, the comforter bunched around his waist as he does something on his phone. But his gaze darts up when he hears her enter and he groans quietly. “I will never tire of seeing you in that.” 

 

Chuckling at him and her own pleased reaction to his appreciative glances she pads softly over to the bed and climbs in under the covers, sliding over toward the center of the bed until she can feel Robin's body heat radiating off him. 

 

“You ready for bed?” 

 

“Mmhmmm,” She hums sleepily, angling her chin upward and waiting for a kiss. Both of them smiling into it when Robin chuckles and bends his head so their mouths meet before he reaches over to switch on the bedside light and they shift into a more comfortable position. 

 

His nose is tucked into her hair, one arm draped over her waist as Robin cradles her in his arms, spooned behind her, and their breathing slows. Regina runs her fingers up and down his forearm for a few minutes before she whispers to him, “Thank you. For making this one of the best birthdays I've ever had. You and Roland.”  

 

Robin presses a kiss to the side of her neck, replying quietly, “It was our pleasure.” And with that they both settle and gently drift off to sleep. 


	4. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my lovely, dear, wonderful friend Bea… Happy Valentine’s Day from your OQ Secret Admirer as well as a Happy Early Birthday! I hope you enjoy this little snippet into Robin and Regina’s lives in this verse as you celebrate. Mwah! Also, thank you to Lisa and Hollie for the beta!

She’s not really one to celebrate Valentine’s Day. Quite honestly, Regina has always found the holiday to be a little lackluster, obnoxious. All those people with their sappy, manufactured love and romance for one day out of three hundred and sixty five a year. It’s not something she’s really bothered with, for the most part, just another day like any other. Perhaps she relaxes in the evening with a glass of wine, maybe she invites Mal over when the blonde doesn’t have a hot date of her own. There’s even been a year or two where she’s booked herself a nice spa day with a bit of self pampering. 

 

This year is different, however. Because this year she has Robin. And as cliché as it may or may not be, Regina finds herself wanting to do something nice for him. In the two months they’ve been dating he’s shown her an endless number of romantic gestures, a multitude of little ways that he appreciates her and she wants to do the same for him. Particularly when she knows he has something planned up his sleeve. The man’s been anything but subtle for the last several days. 

 

One of the many things she loves about him. 

 

No. Not  _ loves _ . Likes. One of the many qualities she  _ likes _ about him. Because it’s only been two months and it’s entirely too early to be having those types of thoughts, even subconsciously. However much truth may lie within them. Regina’s not quite ready to admit the depth of the feelings she’s rapidly discovered for this man. 

 

So she buys red and white candles, several quality and expensive bottles of wine, and the fixings for one of Robin’s favorite meals. One that she happens to be most skilled at making. Hadn’t that been a nice discovery the first time she’d cooked for him? 

 

Regina even takes a quick pit stop while out on her errands to swing through the lingerie department at Nordstrom's, picking out a rather risque and sexy set that she can’t wait to have Robin take off her. 

 

On her way home, despite not being one to make a fuss over the holiday, Regina finds herself looking forward to this Valentine’s Day.

 

. . .

 

Regina dresses with care come the morning of Valentine’s, choosing a red, flattering blouse that she’s certain Robin will appreciate, taking a bit more time with her make up and finishing off the look with a bold red lip. 

 

When she gets to work, however, she’s immediately pulled into a meeting and doesn’t get a chance to show off for Robin. 

 

After an hour and a half in Jefferson’s office going over their latest account for West Guard Global, brainstorming and creating a few mock up ads they can refine for the presentation next week. When she gets back to her own office, Regina’s jaw drops for several long seconds as she comes to a halt in the doorway, staring at the far wall where there’s a tack board set up. 

 

There’s a heart outline created from light pink post-it notes, scribbles over each of them, and a single iris in a slender silver vase sitting on her desk beside her monitor. 

 

Once Regina’s gotten over the initial surprise of the little display, a slow smile spreads over her face, warmth rising up within her belly as she takes a few steps toward the board. Robin must have snuck in here and put all this up while she’d been otherwise occupied. She should have expected it of him, especially when she knows his fondness for decorating her office with the little squares, but she’s still startled by her own reaction to sweet gesture. 

 

Stopping a step away, Regina leans forward to read what he’s written on the notes today and her pulse begins to quicken, heart swelling with affection. Her eyes race over a few of the notes, catching several words here and there before they land on the one at the top, the bottom point of the two symmetrical arches.  _ My favorite things about you… _

 

Regina takes more care to read each and every one of them after that, her eyes roaming from one to the next following the path of the post-its around the heart.  _ Your smile. The way you laugh with my son. Threading my fingers through your hair. That spiced apple scent of your shampoo. How you tuck your nose into my shoulder. Waking up with you.  _

 

They go on and on. Compliments and observations that he’s gathered and hoarded over the time they’ve been a couple. It overwhelms her for a moment, as she realizes how much thought and care Robin had put into making this. Clearly it’s something he’s been planning for a while now. 

 

Turning to her desk, Regina reaches out to feel the petals of the flower between her fingers, soft and smooth and the smile on her face grows even wider. They’re her favorite; unique and so much better than the generic roses one usually receives for Valentine’s Day. The fact Robin both knows and embraces that tiny detail of her personality, cares enough to give her something special, only strengthens the feelings growing within her. She bends her head to sniff at the bloom, letting the familiar scent fill her nostrils. 

 

Immediately turning on her heel, Regina quickly marches back out into the hallway, past Leroy and Ruby’s desks straight into Robin’s office. He’s on the phone, but smiles at her and holds up an index finger as she nods and silently shuts the door behind her. She waits there while he finishes up with the person on the other end of the line, her hands grasped on the door handle at her back, leaning against it as she watches him. 

 

“Yes, I will have the designs sent over to you this afternoon, Mr. Xavier.” Robin scribbles something on the notepad beside his keyboard, nodding along with whatever the man is saying. “Of course. I think you’re really going to love them.” Nodding, Robin’s eyes move from ink and paper to land on Regina again, roaming up and down the length of her body admiringly. 

 

She’s wearing a silky red blouse that dips into a v down her chest, perfectly modest enough for work, but showing a nice amount of skin as well. The black pencil skirt she’s paired with it molding to her curves and hugging her hips, her stiletto heels showcasing her toned calves. It’s festive enough without being overkill and the desire that whips through Robin’s clear blue eyes when they meet hers after his perusal is enough to have heat spreading through her. It was a solid choice this morning. 

 

“The same to you. Have a great day, sir.” Robin states, his eyes never leaving Regina’s as he lays the phone back in it’s cradle and grins at her. “Good morning, lovely.” 

 

Without saying a word, Regina releases her hold on the door and strides over and around Robin’s desk as he spins in his chair to face her. Leaning down over him, she crashes her lips to his in a heated kiss. Her arms wrap around his neck, resting on his shoulders as one of her hands inches up into his hair at the back of his head. Robin lets out a quiet moan in the back of his throat that Regina swallows into her own mouth with an answering one of her own. 

 

Tilting her head slightly to the side, nose brushing over his cheek she deepens the kiss for another minute, molding her mouth to his and allowing her tongue to peek out and play with his. Coffee and peppermint mixing in an odd, but appealing combo. When she pulls away, she nudges his nose gently with hers, affectionately, grinning when Robin chuckles and a burst of hot air gushes over her lips. “Well, hello to you too. What was that for?” 

 

“For being the wonderful, kind man that you are.” Regina answers, shifting until she can sit on his lap, her arms still entwined around his neck. She doesn’t even care if it’s an unprofessional and silly move, not when Robin’s arms circle around her waist in response. 

 

He smiles up at her warmly, one hand reaching up to toy with the ends of her hair, brushing over her shoulders. “I take it you saw my display then.” At Regina’s nod, Robin’s smile brightens several notches and that hand slides deliciously down her spine to rest on her hip once more. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

 

“You romantic sap.” She chuckles, though still deeply moved by the words that he’d written about her. And those three pesky little words that fill her heart, but aren’t quite ready to be set free yet, bubble up on the tip of her tongue as she alters them a degree and whispers to him, “I loved it, Robin. Thank you.” In fact, Regina is so pleased with the entire gesture and Robin, that there is barely even a twinge of the embarrassment she thinks perhaps she ought to feel at him so openly demonstrating their relationship. He had done it at work after all and nothing about it or what they are doing is at all professional. They aren’t breaking any policies, and every damn person in the office has figured out that the two of them are together by now, but it’s still not entirely appropriate. She doesn’t care though. Couldn’t bring herself to take it down even if she wanted to, not yet. 

 

“Good.” Robin replies, beaming. “Mission accomplished.” And then leans forward to buss his lips against hers again, lighter, less passionate than the one she’d given him, but with no less feeling. When he withdraws, Regina chuckles at the smudge of deep red lipstick that’s stained the skin around his mouth and licks her thumb before rubbing it over his lips and chin in an attempt to wipe it away. 

 

“You know Ruby is going to tease you mercily for it though.”

 

Shrugging a shoulder, finger tips drawing lazy, random patterns over her back, Robin states, “I can take it in order to see that smile on your face.” They both laugh and then Regina leans in to kiss him again, slower this time, savoring every second. 

 

Slowly extracting himself from Regina’s intoxicating mouth, Robin smiles at her. “Since you’re here… do you have any plans this evening? I’d like to take you out if you’re up for it. I made us reservations at that bistro you like, thought perhaps we could have a fancy dinner out.” 

 

“Actually,” Regina draws, stroking her thumb on the side of his neck, just below his ear, “I was thinking I might make you dinner instead.” Regina slips a hand down to lie on his chest, playing with the knot of the blue silk tie he’s wearing today, noting how the shade matches his eyes quite handsomely. Her voice is a bit hesitant as she admits, “I would kind of like it to just be the two of us tonight. Alone. Rather than at an overcrowded restaurant,” she blushes, “ I’d like to do something special for  _ you _ for a change.” 

 

Robin shakes his head jocularly, assuring her, “You do that every day. I don’t need anything else.” 

 

“All the same,” Regina laughs, “I want to plan something for you rather than the other way around.” Angling her neck to brush her lips over the shell of his ear, she whispers into it, “I might even have a few surprises in store for you.” 

 

“Well that sounds quite a lovely way to spend the evening.” Robin answers, desire stabs sharply in his gut as her breath tickles his ear and her breasts press against his chest. He wants this woman with a fiery passion and if it weren’t the middle of their work day, coworkers milling about outside of the too thin walls of his office, he might indulge them both in a little mid morning romp. Instead, he teases them both, one of his hands kneading over the curve of her ass in his lap while the other trails a fingertip down the neckline of her blouse, over her exposed skin to hook lazily over the top button just between her breasts. “There’s just one minor hiccup, however.” 

 

Her confused expression meets his, a little crinkle caved between her brows, “Hiccup?” 

 

“Roland.” Robin answers with an amused twitch of his lips, explaining to her, “He asked to see you this morning before I dropped him at preschool. Apparently, he’s been working on a present for you in class.” 

 

Regina’s heart melts, murmuring, “Really?” almost too quietly for Robin to hear. 

 

“Yes. He’s quite excited about it as well.” He answers. Though Robin hasn’t a clue what his child has concocted to give his girlfriend, the thought behind the gesture, that he’d chosen Regina to create something for, both amuses and delights him. 

 

Considering for a moment, Regina tilts her head to the side, her dark locks falling over her shoulder again, before she offers, “What if I went with you to pick him up today? I could see him and then you could come over around seven? That should give me enough time to put everything together.” 

 

“That,” Robin says, placing a quick peck to her lips, “is an excellent plan. Roland will love that.” 

 

Regina grins. “Great.” Then another thought occurs to her and she frowns a tad and asks, “Do you have someone to watch him tonight if you come over?” Granted, he’d already been planning to take her out and Robin is a responsible father so surely he’s lined up some form of babysitting for the evening, but Regina can’t help but make sure. 

 

He nods, then smirks at her with a touch of playfulness to his expression. “Yes. John has graciously offered to look after him.” Wiggling his eyebrows at her, Robin adds a suggestive, “ _ All _ night, should the need arise, I was told.” 

 

One dark, thin eyebrow lifts as she studies him, “Planning to get lucky are you?” 

 

Robin’s rich and deep laughter is too much for Regina to maintain the straight face she’d been attempting when he replies, “Those were John’s words not mine.” lifting both hands in surrender before winking at her and adding, “It is always my hope though, I will admit.” 

 

It’s obvious that he’s merely teasing, having a bit of fun with her, and the open, light-hearted reaction it draws from her is only another reason that Regina finds herself falling for this man. “Well you’re off to a good start.” She tells him honestly, thinking to the post-its decorating her office now. 

 

A knock on the door breaks them out of their little cocoon, dragging them back to the reality of work and responsibilities. Robin calls out for whoever is on the other side to wait one moment as Regina reluctantly climbs off his lap, smoothing out a few wrinkles on her skirt as she smiles down at him. “I’ll meet you up front at four?” 

 

He nods, reaching out to grip one of her hands in his for a moment, bringing her knuckles to his lips and placing a light kiss to the soft skin there. Regina is positive there’s likely an adolescent, love-sick look on her face at the moment, but she doesn’t mind, not when Robin brings her this much happiness. 

 

When she draws her hand from his grasp and turns to stride back to the door, twisting the knob and swinging it open, Ruby glances between her and Robin, an impish expression on her face that Regina chooses to ignore as she slips past them and heads back to her office.

 

. . .

 

It’s unseasonably warm today, and the sun is shining, the last vestiges of bright, shining rays of light before it dims into the beginnings of twilight. So she waits by the car while Robin runs inside to retrieve Roland. They’d agreed that it would be more fun for her to surprise him that way, rather than her walking in with his father. Her hands are tucked into the pockets of her pea coat as she leans against the side of Robin’s Audi, her own Mercedes parked right beside him. For a few minutes she daydreams a bit, staring up at the fluffy white clouds and clear blue sky until an enthusiastic squeal of her name draws her attention to the little boy sprinting across the sidewalk to her. 

 

“R’ginaaaaaaa! You’re here!” Roland takes a running leap toward her and she just barely manages to extract her hands from her pockets to open her arms to catch the brunt of his weight as he collides with her. It makes her laugh, burying her face against his neck for a moment before he’s stepping back and bouncing eagerly. “What are you doing here?!”

 

“I heard you wanted to see me.” 

 

His dimples pucker in this cheeks as a grin spreads across his face. “Yes! I made you something!” 

 

“Did you?” She gasps in mock surprise, smirking up at Robin as he finally joins them, standing just beside Roland on the sidewalk as he frantically squirms out of his backpack and drops it to the ground, kneeling to dig inside of it, searching for something. 

 

He pulls out a handful of crumpled papers that Robin sighs at as he watches his son squeeze them, further wrinkling them before dropping them to the side walk. Then it’s a fistful of candy and paper valentines that Regina is positive will have Roland bouncing off the walls before bedtime tonight.  _ Good luck with that one, John _ , she thinks to herself before the boy finally lets out a  _ whoop _ of glee, brandishing a large pink piece of paper. 

 

Popping back up on his feet, Roland opens the construction paper, holding it out to her with both hands proudly. It’s been cut into the shape of a heart, with different red and blue colored paper stips woven into it to form a sort of quilted patchwork. There’s a smaller heart cut out in the very center, a carefully written note in thick black marker. 

 

_ Valentines, valentines, _

_ Pink, red and blue, _

_ I've made a pretty one _

_ Just for you! _

 

“Will you be my valentine, R’gina?” Roland asks her seriously, tilting his head and biting this lip the same way that Robin does, and her heart completely shatters and bursts with love for this little boy. It’s possibly one of the sweetest things anyone has ever made or done for her, both the simple children’s craft and his charming offer. Thinking of the pink post-its adorning her tackboard, Regina can see where Roland gets it. 

 

Dropping down to one knee so she’s at Roland’s level, Regina gingerly takes the paper heart from him, holding it between her fingers and admiring it. Her gaze lifts to his, a sunny smile lighting up her face as she tells him, “Of course I’ll be your valentine, Roland! I would be honored.” She looks back down to the valentine, asking him, “Did you write all this yourself?”

 

“Uh-huh. Well, Miss Belle helped. I did all the strips by myself though!” 

 

Drilling a finger in his belly to tickle and make him laugh, Regina grins. “Well, you did a wonderful job. I love it. Thank you very much.” 

 

Robin is smiling down at them, eyes filled with love and affection as he watches the two of them interact. Roland’s never really had this before. A mother figure. A woman that he can look up to, who cares for him. He’d been only a year old when Marian had gotten sick. Not enough time for either one of them. So while  he’s heard the stories of his mother, loves her as much as a toddler who’s never really known her can, he hasn’t had this sort of female attention and affection. It would seem that now he does though. 

 

It's only been two months of being together, of getting to know one another on a deeper level and there’s still so much to learn and discover. But Robin thinks he just might be falling in love with this woman. Perhaps he might have even started the descent long before that night they'd spent stuck in their office. 

 

Brought back from his musings, Robin blinks at his son, stutters a confused, “What?” at the twin stares of indulgence from them both. Roland giggles and Regina smirks knowingly at him. Caught. A light blush tinges his cheeks as he listens when Roland repeats his question asking if Regina can come over and play with him. As much as it saddens him to deny him, Robin shakes his head. “Unfortunately not, I’m afraid. We need to let Regina get home.” 

 

Pouting slightly, Roland looks between his father and Regina, his lower lip welling up. Before he has a chance to protest, however, Regina grabs his attention and promises, “We can have a play date this weekend. How does that sound?” Looking quickly to Robin for permission, to which he nods his agreement. 

 

Roland thinks for a few seconds, internally debating whether that is a sufficient compromise before he nods, curls bouncing. “Okay!” 

 

Her clear laughter rings through the late afternoon and then she’s telling him, “Come here. Valentines get kisses.” Regina informs him matter of factly, both arms sneaking out to grab him about the waist and tug him closer to her, so she can pepper noisy kisses all over his face, smacking her lips dramatically, causing Roland to chuckle and squeeze his eyes shut. 

 

“Alright. Time to go.” Robin says, as reluctant as he is to break the two of them up. 

 

Regina watches at Robin maneuvers Roland into the car, helping him into his booster seat and strapping him in, tossing in his backpack to land on the seat beside him. When he shuts the door and turns to her, she slants her head to the side and smiles, letting him reach for her hand, jerking her so their bodies are flush against one another. 

 

“I’ll see you at seven?” She asks, leaning her body into his and tilting her chin up for a kiss. 

 

Robin bends his neck so his mouth meets hers in a quick kiss and replies, “Definitely.” They part ways, Robin opening the driver's door as Regina blows Roland a kiss as he rapidly waves his hand at her from his booster in the back seat. 

 

. . .

 

Everything is perfect. Exactly as she’d imagined it. 

 

Not that she’s been imagining this evening a great deal. Well, not much anyway. But Regina’s put a good amount of thought and care into creating a romantic setting for herself and Robin for the night, and she’s rather proud of the end results. Especially when she knows Robin is the type to appreciate the work that went into everything. 

 

The table is set with a ruby red cloth, two tall white taper candles placed on silver candlestick holders in the center, a fragrant bouquet nestled between them. She’s set out her good china because why shouldn’t she use it every now and again? That’s what it’s for right? There are other candles scattered around the room, short fat ones, taller, thicker ones, that create a flickering glow that is both cozy and flattering. A playlist she may have spent more time creating than she would willingly admit to plays softly from the speaker in the living room, bleeding into the kitchen and dining area. 

 

Turning to check on the lasagna dish in the oven, she slips the door open a crack as a gush of hot air flies up into her face. A quick glance shows the lightly bubbling layer of cheese on the top and Regina nods in satisfaction as she shuts the door again and turns the oven off. The dish should stay warm enough trapped within the confines of the oven until they’re ready for it. Robin should be here any minute as it is. Regina’s already opened a bottle of red wine, letting it breath on the counter as she turns to double check her appearance in the reflection of the microwave, fluffing her hair a tad, soft curls falling around her face. She rubs her hands down the sides of the tight black dress she’s wearing. The sleeveless one that boasts a deep neckline and a slit that runs from the hem just above her knees upward, stopping just a few inches short of her hip. She hasn’t worn this one for him yet, has been saving it for a special occasion and Regina can’t wait to see what his reaction to it will be. 

 

She hopes it knocks his socks off. 

 

The doorbell chimes, ringing merrily and echoing through the house as Regina grins in anticipation, just a touch shy of over eagerly making her way to the front door. When she swings it open to reveal Robin standing on her porch, she allows herself a moment to take in his appearance. Despite the low-key aspects to a dinner at home, he’s dressed up for her. Wearing that blue suit that’s somewhere between the realm of royal and navy blue, a crisp white shirt, and thin black tie to complete the ensemble. Lord, he looks sexy. Heat pools in Regina’s belly at the mere sight of him and the fleeting thought that perhaps they could skip dinner altogether and she could just take him up to her bedroom fickers along the outskirts of her mind for a moment. 

 

He’s smirking at her, his own eyes raking over the form fitting dress she’s donned for the evening, heat flaring through and darkening those blue eyes she adores. “Good evening, milady.” Robin greets, flourishing a bouquet of purple irises for her enjoyment, the same as the one he’d given her earlier today. 

 

Regina chuckles, reaching out for the arrangement and burying her nose amidst the blooms for a minute, fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously at him as she responds, “Thank you.” and gestures for him to come inside. 

 

As soon as he does, Robin sneaks an arm out to hook around her waist, drawing her body flush against his, crushing her flowers between their chests, but when she catches the look in his eyes, Regina doesn’t really mind. Then his mouth swoops down on hers and every thought she has flies straight out of her head, brain emptying like a lemonade pitcher on a hot summer day, only to be filled with the taste and sensation of his lips against hers. Teeth scrape and nibble along her bottom lip, eliciting a low, arousing moan from Regina. 

 

By the time Robin swipes his tongue one final time through her mouth, teasing her before pulling away, her head is spinning. A few loose blooms fall slowly to the floor between them as Regina struggles to regain her sensibilities. 

 

“You look absolutely stunning. Thought I would get that out of the way so we can focus on dinner.” Robin tells her cheekily. And Regina scoffs, as if she’s not going to be thinking of that kiss, of everything they could be doing to each other all through their salad and pasta. Though, if Robin’s not-so-coy expression is any indication, that had been his plan all along, despite his attempts to say otherwise. At least she knows the dress is a hit. 

 

Raising an eyebrow at him, she jokingly retorts, “That was one hell of a greeting.” 

 

Robin chuckles, shrugs his shoulders and lifts his palms innocently, something she knows him to be anything but. “You’re a hard woman to resist, Regina Mills.” Is all he says as way of an explanation. As far as they go though, Regina thinks that is a fair one to be made. 

 

The two of them stand there grinning at each other like fools for another thirty seconds before Regina lifts the bouquet in her hands. “I should put these in water.” She heads for the kitchen, certain Robin will follow.   Sure enough, as she turns to look back over her shoulder to inform him, “Dinner is almost ready. I just have to toss the salad together.” and just like that, he’s trailing after her. 

 

He sniffs at the air curiously and Regina chuckles again, but is quite pleased when recognition comes into his eyes. “Is that your lasagna I smell?” He asks hopefully, not quite able to mask the reverence from his voice. 

 

“Indeed it is.” Regina replies, heading straight for the cabinet to the far left to retrieve one of her crystal vases. Robin’s murmured  _ Bless you _ , causes her lips to tip up as she turns to the right L of the counter and holds the vase beneath the faucet. “Feel free to pour that wine if you’d like.” 

 

Moving further into the kitchen, he brushes a hand across the small of her back lightly, absent-mindedly on his way to the cabinet to her left, grabbing two glasses from the shelf and turning to round the counter on the other side of the sink to face her once more. Regina arranges the irises into the vase and then sets it to the side, moving to pull out the makings for their salad. Lettuce, tomatoes, olives, some shredded carrots and mozzarella cheese. Laying it all out in front of her as Robin pours them each a generous helping of wine and watches her work. 

 

“How was Roland when you left? On a sugar high from all his Valentine’s candy from school by the time John got there?” Regina asks as she works, looking up to meet Robin’s light blue gaze when he makes a slight sound of uncertainty. 

 

“A tad upset I’m afraid.” 

 

Regina frowns as she drops tomatoes into the large bowl she’s tossing all the ingredients into. “Why?” 

 

“He didn’t realize I was seeing you again tonight when we parted this afternoon. Was a bit surly over the fact I get to have a playdate with you before he does.” Robin says it in as serious of a tone as he can manage, but there’s a gleam in his eyes, a silent play on words that neither one of them can keep from laughing at. 

 

A playdate indeed. Regina thinks as her lips twitch and she struggles to contain her amusement. “Well perhaps I’ll have to come over sooner than this weekend to appease him.” She answers. 

 

Robin grins, sipping from his wine before replying, “I think that is an excellent idea. You’re welcome. Any time you’d like, Regina. Roland and I would both love to see you more.” 

 

Eyeing him from beneath her lashes, sprinkling the last of the cheese over the other veggies, she comments, “You see me every day.” They work together. She and Robin have some sort of interaction on a daily basis. Granted that doesn’t extend to Roland all the time necessarily, but Robin is not deprived of seeing her. 

 

“That’s at the office.” He says, setting his glass on the counter and stepping around it once more now that she’s finished. Weaving his arms around her waist,   Robin interlocks his fingers together at the base of Regina’s spine as her arms wrap around his neck. “It’s not the same. We’re busy and in meetings. There are always people around. It’s hard for me to do this whenever I want to.” He mutters quietly, lowering his mouth to hers, pressing their lips together firmly. Robin’s tongue runs slowly along the seam of her lips, urging them open and then lightly massaging into her mouth when she grants him access. His embrace tightens, squeezing her body marginally closer to his, so that they are pressed together entirely, before he breaks the kiss to tell her, “I can’t get enough of you, Regina. I always want more time.” 

 

It’s ridiculous the way her heart flutters and picks up speed. A combination of his heady, addicting kisses and his sweet, genuine words. She wants that also, to feel like this forever. Cherished and appreciated.  _ Wanted _ . In more ways than one. 

 

Eventually, she regains her voice enough to tell him softly, “I would like that.” 

 

“Perhaps we can arrange it then.”

 

Nodding, swallowing the sudden lump of emotion lodged in her throat, Regina clears it, smiles and then steps out of his arms. “I’m sure we could.” Glancing down to the bowl of lettuce to her left and then back to him, she says, “Let’s eat.” 

 

Robin helps her set the remainder of the table while she pulls the lasagna out of the oven, transferring two squares of it to their plates before they take their seats. Side by side, Robin on the end while Regina takes the seat on the adjacent corner rather than the one across from him. They’re closer this way, it’s easier for them to have a conversation, and for Robin to toy with her fingers in between bites, stroking his thumb over the top of her hand, hooking his fingers around hers. He keeps it up until halfway through their meal when he threads their fingers together, curling his around her hand, palm to palm and smiles at her. 

 

“Tell me a story from your childhood.”

 

“What?” Regina asks, puzzled. It’s an abrupt change of topic from the latest Alessia Cara music they had been discussing and how Regina has listened to it a countless number of times.    
  
“I want to know you better, Regina.” Robin answers, smirking at her, pleased to have thrown her off course it would seem. “To learn something new about who you are, what made you who you are today. How you became this fascinating woman I am absolutely smitten with.” 

 

Well she can’t very well argue with that, can she? Her heart beats a quick rhythm in her chest and Regina picks up her wine glass, taking a long sip before asking, “What do you want to know?” 

 

“Anything. Whatever you’re willing to share with me.” His voice is quiet, patient. There’s no pressure. And if she decided that she didn’t want to tell him anything, Regina knows he wouldn’t push her. But she wants the same thing, for him to know her on a deeper level. Regina trusts herself to be open with him. And, truthfully, she’s just as smitten as he is. 

 

But they’re having a pleasant evening, a wonderful dinner, in fact, and she doesn’t want to ruin the mood. So she won’t share any of the painful parts of her past. The uncomfortable and hurtful spats with her mother, the loneliness she struggled with as a child. No, she’ll save those for another day. Oddly enough, Regina doesn’t think that she would be ashamed to share that part of herself with him though. She hasn’t had that feeling or inherent certainty that she’s safe to be vulnerable with anyone for a very, very long time. 

 

Settling on a memory that never fails to make her smile, Regina begins with, “I loved astronomy as a child. Went through a phase when I was about… oh, probably, ten or so, when it was my absolute favorite thing. I was totally obsessed and my father loved to indulge me, particularly when I showed such a keen interest in something.” 

 

Robin’s eyes are focused on her, his hand still joined with hers, thumb stroking along the outer edge of her palm. “Astronomy, huh? I never would have guessed.” 

 

Laughing, Regina grins at him. “Yes, well I eventually grew out of it. Took up horseback riding instead and that ending up being my main focus. Although, I still enjoy learning about the stars and space. The galaxy is a fascinating place.” She takes another quick bite, as Robin follows suit and does the same before continuing. “Daddy took me to visit The Natural History Museum one weekend. We spent the whole day there in the Hayden Planetarium. I couldn’t get enough. Begged him to stay until they kicked us out.” 

 

Regina smiles at the memory, the excitement and wonder that she had felt that day, sharing it with her father. It had truly been a perfect day. The familiar ache of missing him flashes through her for a short moment. It only lasts for a minute, thankfully, but Robin must see it on her face because he brings their joined hands to his mouth, pressing his lips to her skin softly. “He sounds like a wonderful man. I wish I could have met him.” 

 

“So do I.” Regina tells him. Daddy would have loved Robin. Particularly, how happy he makes his daughter. She can picture the two of them, sitting together in front of a football game on a Sunday afternoon, laughing and bonding, Roland helping her in the kitchen, trying to talk her into one more cookie. It’s a lovely image. And a pang of longing shoots through her before she shoves it down. 

 

Clearing her throat, Regina withdraws her hand from his and takes another drink of her wine, tilting her head at him as she asks, “What about you? What were you like as a kid?” 

 

A mischievous smirk slips across Robin’s features as he says, “Oh I was a rather delinquent child.” 

 

Regina arches her eyebrow, “A troublemaker were you?”

 

“Oh most definitely.” Robin laughs, making her grin and shake her head at him as she takes another bite of meat and cheese and pasta, scooping it up onto her fork and popping the delicious combination into her mouth. “I had something of a ragtag gang in my youth. John and I used to like to steal trinkets from our parents’ rich friends and then sell them for cash.” 

 

That surprises her, it’s not something she would have expected from him. Robin is generous and kind, doesn’t seem the type for criminal activity. But Regina responds with her initial question first, “John? I didn’t realize you two had known each other for that long.” 

 

“Oh yes. He’s been my best mate since we were five. Met on the playground our first day of kindergarten and have been inseparable ever since.”

 

She smiles at that, happy for him that he has someone who knows him like that, who grew up with him. The oldest friend Regina has is Mal and she’s only been in her life for the last thirteen years, let alone nearly three decades. It’s sweet though. 

 

“So what did you two do with the cash after you hocked what you stole?” 

 

“We donated the money to local food banks.” Ah, and that sounds more like the Robin that she knows. The one with a huge heart. Still, it surprises her some to hear that’s what he’d chosen to do with large amounts of cash as a teenager. Many would not have. 

 

Leaning forward, resting one of her forearms on the table, Regina tells him, “You are a very special man, Robin Locksley.” 

 

He grins at her, mirroring her pose and replies, “So are you, Regina Mills.” 

 

They spend the remainder of their meal all smiles, laughing and changing the subject to other lighter topics. What they might do this weekend. Regina thinks it would be fun to take Roland to the new children’s movie that’s playing, and Robin cheerfully agrees. 

 

When Robin scoops the last bite of his lasagna into his mouth, with a satisfied hum as Regina watches him, sipping on her wine, she asks, “Would you like any more?” 

 

Wiping his napkin at the corners of his mouth as he chews, Robin shakes his head. “I’m quite full. It was spectacular as always, milady. And as you know my favorite. Thank you for making it.” 

 

“You’re welcome. There are brownies for dessert.” 

 

There’s a naughty glint in Robin’s eyes as a slow chesire cat like grin forms on his face. His hand finds hers once more, teasingly running the tips of his fingers over the back of her hand as he tells her, “I had something else in mind for dessert, actually.” 

 

Oh. Well then. 

 

Heat settles in the pit of her stomach, moving even lower at Robin’s words. “There’s a fire going in the living room. Would you like to move this in there?” Regina asks, her elbow resting on the table as she leans toward him again, wine glass in one hand as she tilts her head at him before taking a sip. Dinner has been lovely and she’s feeling loose and happy. Two things she’s never really experienced before on Valentine’s Day. Well, once. That year that she’d had Daniel in her life. But never again since that one day. 

 

That dopey, adorable, kissable grin that has Robin’s dimples winking out smiles back at her and Regina’s stomach flips. She wants to do that. Kiss that smile off his face until she’s driven him wild. “That sounds lovely.” Robin answers her, standing to hold out a hand for her own. They’ll do the dishes later, she decides and places her palm within Robin’s open one. 

 

They bring their wine glasses with them, and the bottle, topping off the raspberry colored liquid as they settle in on the couch, but it isn’t long before they are long forgotten in favor of focusing all their attention on one another. Robin’s hand rests on one of the thighs Regina has tucked beneath her, slowly and teasingly rubbing his thumb back and forth over her bare skin, inciting goosebumps across her flesh, as he kisses down her jaw, along her neck. 

 

Regina hums, angling her head to grant him more access to her sensitive skin when he starts to suck lightly at her throat. Shifting closer to him, her hand grasps onto his hair, steadying herself. 

 

“You are so bloody beautiful.” Robin breathes after a few minutes, his eyes roaming all over her body, settling on her face as his hand on her thigh ventures upward some to cup her hip and pull her closer to him. 

 

It’s not enough though. She wants to feel him, more of him than she presently can at least. So she smirks at him and then tosses her leg over his hip, adjusting until she can straddle his waist. The hem of her dress rises dangerously high, that slit expanding and exposing even more of her leg to him, the edge of her red lace panties just barely visible over her hip. “You may have mentioned it.” She teases, rubbing her hands up and down his chest as he groans at their new position. 

 

His palms slide up and down her thighs, heating her skin as Regina rocks subtly against his growing arousal. Fusing his mouth to hers again, Robin lets himself drown in the warm, delicious flavor of her mouth, tasting the bitterness of the wine they’ve been drinking and something that is completely Regina. He’s addicted to it and her. 

 

Their mouths mold against one another, tongues swirling against each other, and Robin feels himself getting harder with every grind of her hips on top of his. He needs her desperately. A little tipsy himself, his movements are slightly fumbled as he rakes his hands over her body. Thankfully, Regina doesn’t seem to notice or mind much. One palm rubs over her thigh as the other inches its way up her torso until he can cup one of her breasts in his hand, squeezing gently and loving the tiny moan the action wrenches from her. 

 

When she breaks away from his mouth so they can both gulp air into their burning lungs, Robin makes a disgruntled sound. Before he can kiss her again though, Regina drops her forehead to his, panting heavily as she asks quietly, “Are you staying tonight?” 

 

He supposes they never had come to a final conclusion about that, had they? Had teased each other, been subtly implying it throughout the day and evening, but had never firmly decided. Robin had been planning on it, if Regina wanted him to, unable to bear the thought of not being in her bed tonight. And he’d packed a bag just in case, had left it in the car upon his arrival. “Do you want me to?” Robin asks. 

 

Regina’s breathless snort and teasing, “Is that not obvious?” accompanied with another roll of her hips over his, makes Robin chuckle and groan simultaneously. 

 

“Then I would like that very much, milady.” He answers, gripping his hands beneath her thighs and standing quickly, much to Regina’s surprise as she instinctively wraps her legs around his hips. The move aligns his erection with her aching center more directly and they both moan quietly as Robin begins walking in the direction of the stairs. 

 

He gets distracted at the bottom step, however, Regina’s lips on his throat driving him crazy, and he has to take a minute to press her against the wall, bucking his hips against her as he brings his mouth back to hers. Regina’s ankles are locked around his hips, just below his ass and she uses her grip to push her hips against his in response. Their kiss is a bit sloppy, decidedly needy, but neither one of them can bother to give a damn when white hot desire is coursing through their veins. 

 

“I want you so much, Robin.” Regina moans into his mouth, licking at his bottom lips. There’s hot, liquid fire pooling between her thighs with each passing minute. 

 

Briefly, Robin considers taking her right here. Fucking her against this wall before taking her upstairs to ravish her for a second round. But that’s not what he wants this evening to be about, as much as it would probably please them both. He wants to have her in her soft, comfortable bed, to worship her body. Still, he reaches a hand between their bodies, rubbing lightly over her clit through her panties, the bottom of her dress now bunched around her hips, and Regina’s head falls back against the wall as she gasps, her mouth dropping open. 

 

Robin’s teasing is affecting him just as much as Regina, and he’s painfully hard in his slacks now. He wants her out of this dress. Now. So he readjusts his grip on her and plants his lips on her neck, biting lightly once before he’s taking the stairs as fast as he can manage without killing either one of them. 

 

By now he’s familiar enough with the layout of her house that it is quick and easy to find his way down the hall to her bedroom, nudging the door open with his foot and letting it swing back all while Regina swirls her tongue along the outer edge of his ear and tortures him just a bit with images of her using that tongue other places. 

 

It seems Regina has similar ideas because as soon as he stumbles to the bed, falling down on it with her, she’s switching positions with him, straddling his waist again as she kisses him. Her teeth scrape along his jaw, over his chin, then bite into that tempting lower lip of his as she whispers seductively against his mouth. “I’m going to have my wicked way with you.” 

 

_ Thank god. _

 

Robin thinks, his mind going blissfully blank except for the feel of her body atop his as she starts to pepper kisses down his throat, using her tongue and teeth to drive him wild. Though a part of him is torn between wanting to enjoy whatever it is she is about to do to him and the strong desire to do the same to her. 

 

He at least wants her naked. All that creamy, olive skin on display for him. So he grips the hem of her dress, dragging it upward before she can wiggle out of his reach in her descent. Regina laughs, aiding him in its removal. She sits up fully then, sitting on her feet and calves between his legs as his eyes rake over the red lace bra that does wonders for her tits, piling them high and spilling over the edges. Rosy nipples strained and visible through the material. Those blue irises darkening to a deep navy shade with desire. 

 

She lets him look for a minute, smirking at him and tossing her hair a bit flirtatiously as she asks, “Do you like it?” He hasn’t seen this particular piece. It’s new. Purchased specifically for this moment. But if the way he’s looking at her is any sort of gauge, Regina’s little stint into the lingerie department the other day had been well worth the trip. 

 

Robin sits up then, closing the distance between them once more until his face is a mere few inches from her own, his voice rough and aroused as he tells her, “I love it. Looks fantastic on you.” One finger trails a path along the edge of her bra, starting at her shoulder and down the strap, across one breast and then the other before he cups them in his palms and thumbs at her nipples through the thin fabric. 

 

It creates a delightful bit of friction that Regina groans at. But she has other plans and will not let Robin distract her for long. Shoving at his shoulders, he flops back down to the bed, and she laughs when he raises an eyebrow at her and gives her a wry expression. 

 

“I’m having my way with you, remember. No touching.” Robin nearly pouts at that and Regina snorts as she pulls the hem of his dress shirt free, suit jacket long forgotten on the living room couch, and begins to deftly slip the buttons. Inch by inch, his toned abdomen comes into her view. Golden skin and the smattering of light blonde hair that starts just below his bellybutton and continues downward. 

 

_ God, he’s attractive, _ Regina thinks to herself when she’s released the last button and pushed his shirt off his shoulders, observing as Robin wiggles out of the sleeves and let’s it drop off the side of the bed. Running her hands over his arms and biceps, Regina admires the firmness of the muscles, the ripple of them when she makes a sweeping gesture and slides them down his chest and over his stomach. How on earth she managed to resist and deny her attraction to this man for so long she will never know. Not now that she knows what she had been been missing. 

 

Her attention shifts to the button of his slacks, releasing it and teasingly sliding his zipper down, lightly brushing over the bulge in his pants. She strokes a fingertip over it, smirking when Robin tries to bite back a moan. Regina enjoys this, teasing him. He so often does the same to her, she’s learned it’s one of his favorite activities in fact. To tease and arouse her, slowly, drawing out her pleasure. 

 

With a bit of help from Robin and a brief maneuvering in their positions, they rid him of his slacks and boxer briefs together. His erection springing free. Reaching for him, Regina strokes up and down the hard, solid length. His skin soft beneath her palm, veins pulsing. Her gaze lifts to meet his where he’s watching her through heavy-lidded eyes. 

 

A wicked gleam flashes through her own a moment before she lowers her mouth to his cock. Swirling her tongue around the head before taking him deeper into her mouth. Robin groans, a guttural sound that echoes her own arousal, wetness gathering between her thighs. She enjoys doing this to him, having him at her mercy, bringing him the type of pleasure he so thrills in bestowing upon her. 

 

And Regina had wanted to do something special for him tonight, to show him a bit of extra attention. This seems a fitting way to achieve that goal. 

 

She scrapes her teeth lightly over his skin, a mix between something salty and male filling her mouth when she wraps her lips around him again. Her nails scratch lightly over his thighs, adding to the stimulation she’s giving him. Quiet moans rise up out of his throat, growing louder and clearer with each up and down motion of her mouth on his cock. 

 

When she adds one of her hands, gripping it around the base of his shaft and begins to twist up and down while sucking him harder, hollowing her cheeks, Robin nearly loses his mind. 

 

It feels incredible. Warm and wet. Liquid heat that engulfs him, so reminiscent of how it feels to have her wrapped around him, their bodies joined. Her tongue is unbelievable, drawing indecipherable patterns along his shaft, sliding down to lick at his balls as she strokes him up and down, squeezing gently around him. 

 

Engulfing her mouth around him once more, Regina sucks firmly, focusing on her task with renewed vigor. Her tongue runs along the underside of his cock as she bobs her head up and down, faster and faster, harder and all of a sudden it’s too much, Robin can’t hold back any longer, gut tightening, his reign on control a thin tether that is a second away from snapping. “Fuck, love. Feels so good. You need to stop. Please. I’m... Regina— “

 

She releases him with a wet pop, smirking at him knowingly from where she kneels between his thighs. His head is thrown back, chest rising and falling rapidly with the effort it takes for him to keep himself in check, hands fisted into her sheets. Satisfaction whips through her, mounting when he tips his chin down and opens those intense eyes to find hers. 

 

Lifting himself off the bed enough to circle his thumb and index finger around her wrists resting on his thighs Robin pulls her to him for a fierce kiss. Stealing the breath from Regina’s lungs. “You’re going to be the death of me.” Robin pants when their lips separate, hot air ghosting over her mouth while they catch their breath. Her laughter is breathless an amused as he quickly rolls them across the bed, her legs wrapped around his waist as they end up with Robin on top of her. 

 

He devours her mouth then. Hotly, passionately. Robin could happily drown in the taste of this woman and he wants all of her all at once, hands stroking quickly over her bared skin, sliding beneath her back to skillfully unclip the hook of her bra, releasing it with quiet pop. One of his hands rests beside her head, bracing his body over hers as the other pulls the material from her body and tosses it across the room, continuing to kiss her. His hand palms her breasts, pinching her nipples and tugging at the hardened peaks. The way Regina arches her spine into his touch, gasps into his mouth, it’s just as painfully arousing as her mouth around him had been. 

 

Moving to suck and lick at her pulse point, Robin rocks his hips against hers, his cock rubbing over her clit through her panties. And that’s something that needs to go. Slipping a hand between their bodies, he rubs over the lace between her thighs. She’s soaked. Her panties damp and ruined as he hooks his index fingers around the material and drags them down her hips and legs, tossing them aside. 

 

Then he runs his index fingers between her folds, her hips bucking up into his touch as Regina moans, hands gripping at his shoulders, moving up and down his biceps. “Mmmmm… yes. That feels good.” She cries when Robin circles her clit with his thumb, slipping two fingers inside her. 

 

Pumping lazily, Robin crooks his fingers, thumping against that spot that he knows drives her crazy, a mewling sound of pleasure breaking free as she moves her hips against his hand, seeking more friction. “That’s it, love. Just enjoy it.” Robin doesn’t disappoint when he adds a third finger, stretching her, warming her body up for what’s to come. 

 

“Robin—“ Regina pleads, desperate for release. 

 

Christ, she’s beautiful like this. Hair messily scattered across her pillow, eyes screwed shut as she absorbs the pleasure he’s giving her. He’s not given her near enough attention so far. Something he vows to rectify immediately. 

 

Robin starts to return the oral favor, the overwhelming urge to taste her nearly impossible to deny himself of, particularly after the way she’d toyed with him. He wants to make her scream, to hear her pant and moan while he licks and sucks at her warm cunt. Pulling his fingers out of her, Robin slides down to rest between her open thighs. But Regina’s needy whine of, “No, no. I want you. Now. Please, Robin. I want you inside me.” stops him in his tracks. 

 

Torn, Robin hesitates. She’s gasping, chest heaving as she stares down her body at him, a light flush over her skin. He wants that too, but he can see how wet she is, glistening in front of his face and he’s desperate to run his tongue over her. More than anything and he knows she’d been getting close, it likely won’t take long for either one of them once he does that. So he tells her, “I want to taste you. Let me make you come this way, darling. Then I will fuck you silly.” 

 

_ Oh god _ . The phrase repeats itself several times in her head as Regina struggles to string coherent thoughts together. Her body is aching, pulsing, throbbing with a deep need and all she wants is Robin, to have him thrusting inside her while he brings her to those heights of pleasure. But how is she supposed to resist an offer like that? She would have to be a complete fool and the last thing Regina Mills would ever be described as is foolish. 

 

So she nods, only twice before Robin’s lips wrap around her clit and suck forcefully. She moans, frantically grabbing at the wrinkled sheets around her, just as Robin had earlier as a futile attempt to ground herself. It feels amazing. He’s so damn good at this. Hands splay over her thighs, opening her to his attentions more as he switches from sucking to flicking his tongue over the sensitive nub. And she’s close. So very close. 

 

Robin’s tongue drifts down, dips inside her and thrusts into her a few times, the sensation of which sends shivers through her entire body, reverberating from where his mouth is on her sex to the tips of her fingers and toes. “Oh— Robin, mmmmmm.” Her thoughts are a jumbled mess as he licks at her, unable to focus on anything other than how he’s making her feel. 

 

When his fingers find their way back inside her, driving into her as he circles his tongue around and around her clit  licking over it with the flat of his tongue in a way that produces mouthwatering sensations, Regina nearly loses it. Another minute of that, the dual stimulation and she feels herself tipping over, walls fluttering around his fingers as her thighs tighten around his head instinctively, trapping him between her thighs. She comes with another cry of his name, while Robin continues licking at her, letting her ride out her orgasm and lapping up the new burst of wetness that gathers. 

 

Lord, she’s sexy. A goddess. Perfection. Everything that he could ever have asked for and more and Robin has no idea what the hell he’d done to be so lucky to be here with her. For her to be  _ his _ . 

 

He pulls away from her, panting lightly and peppering kisses to the soft, heated skin of her inner thigh as he catches his breath. Painfully, hard now, he takes a minute to muster up some control before he kisses his way up her body and fuses his mouth to hers. 

 

Regina can taste herself on him, an arousal in and of itself, and she groans, clamps her arms around his neck and holds him close to her. Hooking a leg over his hip, she gyrates her hips against his, reveling in the way his cock is nestled between her folds, sliding against her clit. 

 

Burying his face into the crook of her neck, Robin moans. There are three words on the tip of his tongue that want to escape, but neither of them are ready for that quite yet. Now is not the time for that little revelation. It’s too soon. But they are there all the same. 

 

Instead, he whispers into her ear, “You are incredible.” Bites her earlobe and then makes good on his promise, reaching a hand between their sweaty and slick bodies to grip his cock, angling it at her entrance. Taunting her for a minute by pushing in an inch and then withdrawing, doing it a few more times before Regina’s whiny moan of his name makes him chuckle and Robin thrusts deep and hard inside her. 

 

When their bodies are joined, they both let out matching groans. It’s perfect. Exactly right. Every time they come together like this it’s better than the last, produces a feeling inside each of them that this is exactly where they belong. Robin begins to move, a few shallow thrusts at first, letting Regina adjust to him before he draws farther back and then in again. 

 

Each delicious pass of his cock inside her feels amazing, a wet slide that has desire gathering deep inside her again. Sparking from where their bodies are joined and filtering out. Through her belly, her breasts, her thighs, heating her skin. She’s just come, but already Regina feels herself getting closer and closer to that peak once more. 

 

Her nails scrape over Robin’s hip, digging into the skin there as he enters her over and over again. He’s keeping his pace even and steady at the moment, something Regina enjoys, even as she craves something a bit harder, a touch harsher. Wants  _ more _ , more of him, of the razor edge of pleasure they are teetering on. One of his hands strokes through her dampened hair, pushing it away from her face as he looks down at her, such affection and care in his gaze that it revs their love making up a notch. 

 

Bending his head down, he kisses her, tongue sweeping into her mouth, echoing the movement of his cock inside her and Regina surrenders to the sensations building within her body. She rubs her own tongue over his, tasting him as he moves inside her over and over again. Their chests and torsos are pressed together, the coarse hair on his chest tickling her aching nipples as they brush over the hard points. 

 

She wraps her legs around his hips, changing the angle at which he’s driving into her, and the shift has him dragging over her clit with each thrust, causing a deep moan to fall from Regina’s lips as she breaks the kiss. 

 

Robin’s mouth immediately moves to her neck, sucking at her skin that tastes of salt and just a bit like the perfume she’d been wearing earlier in the evening, less prominent now with their activities. “You feel so good, Regina. Magnificent. Spectacular. Fantastic.” Praise sputters from Robin as he pounds into her faster, he’s getting close, wants to make her come again, around his cock this time so he can feel every jaw-dropping second of her walls constricting around him rather than his fingers. 

 

His voice drives her crazy, particularly when he’s spilling compliments at her, when he’s thrusting deep and hard inside her and Regina groans, her fingers tugging a touch violently at the hair at the base of his skull to anchor herself to him.  

 

“So do you.” She tells him, voice deep and raspy, which only serves to make Robin growl, biting into her skin. “I love the way you make me feel, how you feel inside me.” His hand squeezes her breast, slips lower to rub at her clit as Robin’s mouth kisses down her body to take one of her nipples into his mouth. It moves them from this gratifying drive of pleasure into overdrive. “Oh god, yes, yes, Robin. Mmmm...harder, faster, please. I’m so close.” 

 

Doing exactly as she says, Robin pounds into her harder and faster, her passage nearly dripping as he slides easily and effortlessly in and out of her. He sucks at her nipple, circling his tongue around it and biting lightly, flicking his tongue over the nub. Between that, his thumb rubbing over her clit and the feel of his cock inside her Regina is completely helpless to the onslaught of sensations assaulting her body. It only takes a few more thrusts and then she’s crying out and clenching tightly around him as she comes. 

 

Robin’s hips continue moving inside her, rubbing at her as he helps her ride out her orgasm, forehead pressed between her breasts, struggling to hold himself back as her walls flutter around him. It’s a lost cause though, particularly when Regina uses her grip on his hair to pull his mouth to hers for an intense kiss and then Robin is following right behind her, coming with a low, desperate growl into her mouth as he spills inside her. The two of them riding the last waves of release in sync. 

 

Collapsing on top of her, they lay there for a few minutes, trying to regain their breath after the intensity of what they’d just done, Robin softening inside her. His head rests on her neck as she lazily strokes her fingers up and down the toned muscles of his back. She feels phenomenal. Like her entire body is liquid and golden. 

 

Mind-blowing sex will have that effect. 

 

Eventually, Robin musters up enough energy to roll off her, settling back on the sheets beside her and reaching for her. Regina happily turns back into his arms, resting her head on his chest as his arms wrap around her. 

 

“Wow.” Robin’s voice mutters quietly into the night around them. They hadn’t bothered with the light when they’d come in, too preoccupied with each other to care or think about such things. The room is dark, only the silver of the moonlight illuminating it. 

 

Regina smirks against his skin. Wow is right. She’s warm and sated in his embrace and it’s been a wonderful day. The best Valentine’s that she’s had in her entire life. “Mmmhmmm.” She hums sleepily, slumber dragging her under as they lay there. 

 

Laughing, Robin presses a kiss to the crown of Regina’s hair, the subtle apple scent of her shampoo still lingering, and he smiles. “Happy Valentines Day, lovely.” As he pulls the sheets back up over them, Regina snuggles closer, adjusting to the most comfortable sleeping position and tossing a leg over one of his, her arm draped over his chest. Then echoes the words back to him. 

 

“Happy Valentines Day, Robin.” 


	5. April Fool's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun little update for this silly holiday. Happy April Fool's!

She’s going to kill him. 

Robin’s sense of humor, the joy that he gets out of the simple everyday pleasures of life is one of the things that Regina has come to love most about him. Embraces the way that he’s able to draw those light, breathy laughs from her or make her grin until her cheeks ache. But today, she’s going to kill him. 

There are post-it notes spread over every available surface of her office. They cover every inch of her desk, her monitor, the back of her desk chair. A glance toward her tackboard reveals that he’s decorated the entire thing with them as well, a cheesy bright pink post-it smiley face interlaced between the bland, pale yellow colored ones. 

He’s a child. Clearly. It takes Regina a minute to even comprehend what she’s looking at before she realizes the date. April 1st. Of course. She should have expected it of him. Hadn’t she listened to him and Roland plot and scheme at how they were going to prank Uncle John only a few nights ago? At the time, Regina hadn’t thought anything of it. Had actually found the image of the burly man gagging on toothpaste filled oreo cookies and his soda exploding in his face quite entertaining in fact. The man’s positively addicted to coke. 

She’s not feeling as amused now that she’s faced with an office covered with paper, hardly any surface visible. 

Irritation sizzles through her has she stalks into the room and drops her purse to the floor, hastily grabbing at the tiny paper squares while muttering curses under her breath.  _ Stupid April Fool’s. Stupid charmer and his damn adorable dimples. Her stupid heart for falling for the irritating man. He never would have dared pull such a stunt before they were dating.  _ As she rips the paper from her monitor, she notices that he’s written little notes to her on several of the squares. 

_ Happy April Fool’s, my dear. _

Rolling her eyes, Regina continues to grab and toss the post-its into her recycle bin beside her desk, steadily amounting quite the collection of wasted paper. Beneath another row she finds a second scribbled message. 

_ Before you get angry… _

Well, it’s too late for that now, isn’t it? Though glancing around her office, as annoyed at she is at having to turn it back into any sort of workable condition, Regina does have to admit it’s a rather silly joke. And fitting for Robin to think she’d find amusing. Their little post-it exchanges have yet to subside in the last four months they’ve been together. The next note she finds has a different tone, though still playful. 

_ Know this is no joke, but true… _

The insults that had been running rampant through Regina’s mind come to a halt when she notices the last message scrawled on one of the post-its in the center of her computer screen. Hidden beneath several others. And for a moment, her heart completely stops. 

_ I love you. _

Her mind goes blank beyond reading those three little words over again. One more time. Then two and three, four… as she struggles to comprehend them. They haven’t said that to each other yet. Have been dancing around it for the last few weeks, in fact. Ever since that fight they’d had on St. Patrick’s Day and their inevitable making up. Something had changed for them that night, had cemented their relationship and their feelings for each other in a way neither of them could have expected or anticipated. Weathering that first storm, she supposes, and coming out stronger. For the first time, she’d believed they could handle anything as long as they did it together. 

Things have been back to smooth sailing since then. Happier than ever in fact. She’s been spending more nights with Robin and Roland, falling asleep in the comforting and safe embrace of Robin’s arms. More late night discussions and whispered secrets. Learning more and more about each other every day. They’ve been having sleep overs at her house as well, much to the little boy’s delight. Everything has been going swimmingly. 

And more times than she would care to admit the words  _ I love you _ have been on the tip of her tongue. But it’s only been four months. It seems like it’s too soon. That she shouldn’t be feeling everything for this incredible man and his son that she is. Not without knowing him better. But, then, she knows the important parts. The ones that truly matter. Perhaps that’s enough. Apparently Robin has determined as much. 

Forgetting her task, Regina pivots on her heel and skirts around her desk out of her office, heading by Leroy and Ruby’s desks toward Robin’s office. His door is open and as she peeks her head in Regina discovers it to be empty, a disheartened expression forming on her face as she frowns and turns to glance around. 

Light blonde hair and that navy blue suit she loves on him capture her attention. He’s headed into the supply closet when she catches sight of him (Lord only knows what other sort of pranks he’s planning to pull with the arsenal in there), and Regina quickly strides after him. 

. . .

The door clicking open and shut behind him immediately after he’s stepped into the dim closet, has Robin turning curiously. Though his expression shifts from one of confusion to delight as his gaze falls on Regina. “Good morning, darling.” He’d expected her to storm into his office a good half hour ago, when she’d come in to find his little display in her office. 

He hadn’t meant any harm by it, thought it would be a good bit of amusement, and when he’d been planning it, he’d hoped that his calling card might soften her up a bit to his antics. One look at her standing there holding up the post-it with his words of affection between her index and middle finger, saying nothing, confirms her reason for following him in here. 

A slow smile spreads over Robin’s face, the dimples that make her weak peeking out as his gorgeous blue eyes twinkle at her. “Ah, I see you found my surprise.”

“Robin,” Regina says, exasperatedly. Because this is not the time for him to joke with her. It feels like her heart is going to beat right out of her chest, pounding painfully against her ribcage. And she wants to hear the words from his mouth (spoken in that lovely accent that does delicious things to her), not merely written down. “What is this?” 

He tilts his head, smirking at her, clearly enjoying himself. He’s been looking for the proper time to tell her for weeks. Has felt the sentiment for quite some time now. Bidding his time until he’d felt that she was ready to handle it. But they’re in a good place. Happy and content. And Robin hadn’t been able to resist expressing the depth of feelings he holds for this woman any longer. The way in which he’d gone about it might confuse some people, but it had seemed fitting for them.  

“It would appear it is a love note.” 

Regina whines his name again, and Robin can’t contain the chuckle anymore, letting it rumble and echo through the tiny space they’re in. Grinning, love shining in his eyes, his hand comes up to cup her cheek in the palm of his hand, letting his thumb stroke over the apple of it. Sweeping the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip, Robin mirrors the position of his hand with other one, holding her face between his palms as he tells her sincerely, “I love you, Regina Mills. I want you to know how much you mean to me, how important you’ve become to me and my son. How much I want you in our lives.” 

He says it as if it’s the most natural thing in the world. As if he’s telling her what he had for breakfast this morning or the latest quip Roland has come up with instead of a declaration of his devotion to her. Despite herself, tears well up in Regina’s eyes, shimmering in the corners of her vision for a moment. Her hands lift to grip his wrists, holding his palms to her face as she laughs softly, face lighting up as she answers, “I love you too.”

The smile that erupts over Robin’s face has her heart lifting and swelling, fluttering madly in her chest again as his mouth swoops down on hers. Her own opens to him, allowing his tongue to slide along hers, tasting the bitter flavor of his morning coffee. Stumbling backwards, Regina’s back hits the door and she moans into Robin’s mouth as her arms wrap around his neck to pull him closer to her. 

“You’re incredible. Do you know that?” Robin murmurs against her lips, peppering kisses over her cheek and down her chin, sucking at that spot just below her ear that always has desire stabbing low in her belly. His torso is pressed against her, the beginnings of his own arousal bumping against her as his mouth returns to hers and plunders. 

Regina moans, hooking her calf around Robin’s as she indulges in their semi-privacy for a few minutes to rub against him as they make out. Her fingers stroke through his hair, scratching at his scalp and holding him close to her as they continue to lick and nip at each other. Biting at his lower lip, tugging it between her teeth, Regina groans and arches her hips against his. “Say it again.” 

Now that it’s not hanging in the air between them, she wants to hear it over and over again, to repeat the words back to him as often as she can. It should scare her. The depth of feeling she has for him. But Regina has never felt anything but safe with this man and their admission only strengthens that emotion. 

“God, I love you so much.” Unable to keep from kissing her, Robin’s mouth latches onto her throat again, sucking gently. He knows better than to leave a mark. Especially  _ here _ , while they are at work. Oh, lord, they should not be doing this here. They are bound to get caught or have someone hear them as they walk by. She hadn’t exactly been subtle about following him in here. I mean really, how long can it possibly take to find something in this tiny little closet? 

But he’s whispering how much he loves her against her skin, how long he’s wanted to tell her, and Regina is helpless to resist him. Maybe they can be quick. 

Directing his gaze back to hers with two fingers beneath his chin, his rough stubble scratchy under her touch, Regina breathes heavily, mirroring Robin’s heaving chest as she stares into his eyes. “I love you, Robin. You and Roland. Getting snowed in with you was the best damn thing that ever happened to me.”  

Hearing those words from her lips, the reflection of them in her eyes, is more than Robin ever could have asked for. He has no idea what he did to deserve this woman, but he’s so grateful she’d stumbled her way into his life. Can’t imagine not having her in it. 

That elusive, yet satisfying smile, plays over her lips, lighting up her whole face. It makes his chest ache with love an affection for her, and all Robin wants is to show her how much he loves her. Leaning in to capture her mouth with his again, Robin groans at the gentle press of their lips together. He can taste the mint of her toothpaste and something entirely Regina and it makes him hungry for more. Despite their location. 

He’s fully aroused now, the hard length of him grinding against her as Regina lets her head fall back and circles her hips along with his. They’re working each other up. And it’s entirely inappropriate. They can’t do this here.  _ Now _ . But Robin’s never been very good at resisting her. 

She’s so turned on and  _ happy.  _ She  _ wants  _ him. To feel close with him when they’ve just taken their relationship to the next level and she doesn’t think she can wait to have him. 

What’s a little quickie in the supply closet? 

She presses closer to him, letting her hands roam over his back, down his spine, and over his ass, squeezing pointedly. 

“Regina…” Robin moans warningly, though it doesn’t stop him from bucking his hips into hers, nor does the desire darkening his eyes dissipate. The hand gripping her hip tightens, his fingers digging into her skin through the layers of clothing. Something they are wearing far too much of. 

Her husky whisper of, “I want you, Robin,” in his ear is enough to abolish every thought of propriety from his mind. It doesn’t matter that they’re at work. That anyone could wander by and hear them. Who is he to deny the woman he loves what she wants? 

Nodding once, Robin’s mouth drops down to her neck again, mouthing open kisses along her skin as he makes quick work of the first few buttons of her blouse, opening it enough so the swells of her breasts are revealed to him. He groans as her lacy, wine colored bra comes into view. She’s gorgeous. Stunning. Incredible. And most importantly,  _ his _ . 

Robin’s mouth journeys lower, kissing over her chest until he is sucking a hardened nipple through the sheer material, palming her other breast with his hand. Pulling away for a brief second, Robin tugs the cups down so he can admire her naked breasts. Moving a hand to twist and tease her nipples while sucking on them some more. Regina’s breathy moans of encouragement only spurring Robin on. 

It’s another minute of him lavishing attention to her tits before he’s suddenly gripping beneath her ass and lifting her up, turning to set her down on the tiny table just beside the shelving unit. The move dislodges a few boxes of paperclips stacked there, falling to the floor with a quiet clatter. There’s not a ton of space, and what there is of it is mostly crowded with supplies. But there’s enough that they can make do. 

Robin drops to his knees in front of her, smirking up at her from between her thighs as his hands brush along the outsides of her legs. Grabbing the hem of her skirt, he pushes the material up. Higher and higher. Revealing each new tantalizing inch of her lightly bronzed skin. When her skirt is banded around her waist Robin takes a moment to appreciate the sheer lace of the matching panties she wears today. What a picture she makes. All disheveled and rumpled from his touch, half-naked and panting in anticipation. He runs his nose lightly up her thigh, over her sex and down the other leg. 

Where he would normally draw this out, peppering kisses over her skin and teasing her until she’s begging for him to give her attention where she needs it, a quiet whine from Regina reminds him that they don’t have time for that. 

Chuckling, Robin hooks his fingers around the waistband, urging Regina to lift her hips as he pulls the flimsy material down her legs, tossing it aside and focusing on the vision before him. He tugs her to the edge of the table, draping her thighs over his shoulders and kisses along her the soft flesh of her inner thigh. 

When he lets his tongue lick a slow line up her sex, Regina and Robin’s moans mingle through the room. “Mmmmm, you’re so wet, babe,” he mutters before returning to his task. Flicking his tongue against her, in and out of her. Lapping up the evidence of her arousal as he torments her. 

She tastes exquisite. Soft and warm and wet, mewling as he sucks at her clit, circling his tongue around the tiny sensitive nub. After months of doing this to her, he knows what she likes, what movements will have her keening for him most quickly, and time is of the essence. So Robin uses his knowledge to both his and Regina’s advantage. Eating her with a fervor. 

Sparks of pleasure erupt over her skin, tingling as Robin continues to suck at her clit. He’s driving her crazy. Her mind a hazy, jumbled mess of sensations and babbled words of pleasure Regina’s not sure if she’s speaking aloud or merely shouting within the depths of her mind. She hopes to god she’s keeping her moans to a reasonable level. The sheer mortification of someone overhearing them going at it in the middle of the work day has a blush rising to her cheeks. It’s not enough to make her tell him to stop though. 

But they don’t have much time and as delicious as his mouth on her sex feels, she wants him inside her, wants to feel him joined with her. Regina’s thighs tighten around his head, squeezing on a particularly hard suck that has her gasping and crying out, her fingers gripping his hair tightly. 

“Oh, god, Robin—“ He licks at her harder, switching down to flick his tongue inside her again. It takes all of Regina’s willpower to pull his mouth away from her, looking down at him through heavy-lidded eyes as she tells him, “Inside. I want to come around you.” 

The groan he lets out at her words sends a shiver through her, the vibrations rippling against her sex. He nods, knows they don’t have the sort of time he would like to be able to make her come twice, and he wants to feel her squeezing around him just as badly. Robin dips his head down to press one more kiss to her clit, one more final suck before he’s standing again, quickly shrugging out of his suit jacket and letting it drop to the floor. 

Regina’s hands reach hurriedly for his tie, tugging him closer to her with it, positioning him between her thighs as they wrap around him, her ankles resting just below his ass. She brings her mouth up to meet his in a frantic kiss as they work together to rid him of his clothing. Robin releasing the knot of his tie as her fingers slip the buttons of his dress shirt free, her hands raking over his toned abdomen once she’s undone the last one. Scratching her nails over his skin, the light smattering of hair covering him, she groans into the kiss. 

Letting her fingers drift lower, Regina snakes a hand between their hips, releasing the button and zipper of his slacks as she reaches a hand into them to grab him. Robin grunts as her fingers wrap around him, lightly stroking up and down a few times. He’s hard as a rock and aching to be inside her. Rocking his hips into her touch, Robin breaks their kiss in favor of sucking kisses down her neck, scraping his teeth over ther soft flesh. 

“God, I want you so much, Regina. Do you have any idea what you do to me?” She smiles at that, tightening her grip as she pushes his pants over his hips, letting them pool to the floor while Robin murmurs words of endearment into her skin. Her thumb circles around his head, spreading the tiny drop of liquid there as she angles him toward her entrance. “Mmmmm, I love you.” Robin says a moment before he’s driving into her, sheathing himself into her warm center. 

Regina lets the words settle over her like balm, heating just beneath her skin and shimmering through her veins like an elixir. She wraps her arms tightly around his neck, bringing their torsos flush against one another, her breasts flattened against his chest and the coarse hair tickling her pebbled nipples. Turning her head slightly, she licks along his earlobe, whispering huskily into it, “I love you.”  

Then the two of them are moving together, Robin driving his hips harder into hers with every inward stroke, only to pull out more slowly, tauntingly. So she can feel every inch of him as he fills and stretches her. Every damp slide of friction igniting sparks throughout her body. 

One of her hands slides up the back of his neck, tangling in his hair as she breathes in the scent of his cologne and sweat while sucking at the skin where shoulder and neck meet. She dots kisses along the side of his neck, up along his jaw, enjoying the scratchy feel of his stubble against her skin, as her mouth finds its way back to his. 

A good thing too, as they are able to swallow each other’s moans while he thrusts inside her, hips pistoning back and forth as they settle into a steady rhythm that works for them both. It won’t take long. Not like this. Not with the way he’s filling her. Desire is a tight coil that builds deep in her womb, threatening to burst as Robin hits that one spot inside her over and over again. 

“You’re bloody gorgeous.” Robin tells her, tugs her lip between his teeth as he growls out the words, pounding into her. When he caresses a hand over her thigh, hiking it high around his waist and pressing forward, forcing Regina to lean back against the wall, pleasure blooms within her. 

It changes the angle just enough to have him sliding against her clit on every inward and outward stroke, just right, to have Regina ripping her mouth from his and letting out a wail. Much louder than she should allow considering where they are, but she can’t help it. One hand darts out to the shelf beside her for purchase, shoving an entire stack of staples boxes to the floor, while the other grips at Robin’s shoulder to ground her. 

She’s so close. A mere few inches from the edge of absolute delight. “Uhh— yes, please. Mmmm… Robin, I’m—“ Her words are a incoherent mess as heat and fire consume her where they are joined. 

Thankfully, he knows her body well, can tell how close she is. “Mmmm, yes. Come for me, darling. That’s it.” Robin slips his other hand between their bodies until his thumb finds her clit and circles it a few times. It’s exactly what she needs. That extra sensation to have her body tipping over that fine edge. 

Regina shudders and pulses around him, her inner walls fluttering around his cock as she climaxes. “Yes, yes, yes—“ She cries, Robin’s mouth swooping down to capture her moans of intense pleasure as he continues moving inside her, drawing out her orgasm for another minute before he increases the tempo of their hips. 

A few deep, hard thrusts later and Robin is spilling inside her as well, shuddering and burying her face into the crook of her neck as he comes. Regina tightens her legs around his waist, cradling him to her as they both gradually come down from their highs. 

Both of them are panting, struggling to catch their breath, but every inch of her feels golden and loved and Regina can’t help the grin that spreads over her face as Robin pulls away from her neck to smile down at her. He leans in to kiss her lightly, a gesture of affection, and nothing more as he pulls away and says once again that he loves her. It seems now that they’ve said it, neither of them can contain the words anymore as Regina answers in kind. 

Then she’s letting her legs drop from around his waist as Robin pulls out of her, looking around them and assessing the damage they’d caused. There are boxes scattered all over the floor. A heap of paper clips that had fallen out of their box piled on the tile. Somehow a box of pens had been caught in the cross hairs of their lovemaking as well and have rolled all over the floor. 

Regina chuckles, staring at the office supplies around them before her amused gaze returns to Robin’s matching one. “We made quite the mess.”

“Indeed we did, milady.” He grins, biting his lower lip in that way that drives her crazy, before leaning in and kissing the tip of her nose lightly. “Worth every minute of it too.” 

She laughs, full bellied, as she moves to stand, shimmying her skirt back down over her hips, wincing slightly at the stickiness between her thighs. She’ll have to take a trip to the ladies room once they leave here. Buttoning her blouse once more, Regina then runs her fingers through her hair, doing her best to comb it out into something that doesn’t make it look like she’s just been fucked against the staplers and labels. Without the benefit of a mirror though it’s a pretty hopeless task. So she straightens her blouse and now slightly wrinkled skirt, trying to smooth them out as best as she can while Robin tucks himself back into his slacks and begins buttoning his shirt once more. 

“Presentable?” She questions of her appearance as her eyes rake over him. 

A smirk slides across his lips, tipping up the corners of his mouth as his gaze travels over her from head to toe. She certainly looks disheveled. Her lips swollen from his kisses, a light flush to her cheeks that is unmistakably the look of someone who’s been well tended to. Robin can’t resist leaning in to press his mouth to hers again, tangling his tongue with hers for a deep kiss and threading his fingers back into her dark locks, effectively undoing all her efforts to tame the strands. 

When they part, Regina whines, “Robin…”

He rests his forehead against hers, chuckling, his warm breath exhaling over her lips. “You look fine. A little rumpled is all.” He answers her, finishing up with the rest of his buttons and leaning down to grab his tie and blazer from the ground. Regina watches him, leaning back against the door as he finishes dressing. He’s a bit worse for the wear too, his suit jacket wrinkled from where it had been crumpled on the floor, but not too terrible. 

Though she supposes they aren’t going to fool anybody as to what they’ve been up to in here. 

With a sigh, she moves to right the supplies scattered over the ground. “We better clean up.” As she’s dumping those paper clips back into their box Regina spies her underwear crumpled beneath the shelving unit and blushes, quickling snagging them and standing up, placing the box back on its proper shelf. 

Rather than put them back on, however, Regina grins and brushes against Robin as he places the last of the supplies back on the shelf. She slips her panties into his pocket, giggling at his raised eyebrow as he realizes what she’s done. “Something to make you think of me through the day.” She tells him cheekily. 

Robin lifts a hand to brush a lock of hair away from her face, replying truthfully, “I never have any trouble with that, I assure you.” 

It pleases her greatly and Regina smiles and rises onto her toes to plant a kiss to his lips before turning away. She bends to pick up the tiny yellow post-it remaining on the floor, the one with the words  _ I love you _ written in Robin’s familiar handwriting. He’s grinning at her when she straightens once more, but says nothing. 

As discreetly and quietly as possible, the two of them slip out of the closet and head back down the hallway as if they hadn’t just been getting up to naughty activities during working hours. 

“I’ll see you for lunch, Ms. Mills.” Robin tells her as they part ways at his office you. 

“You shall, Mr. Locksley.” She answers him, can’t help the grin on her face as she turns and heads back to her office, dutifully ignoring the raised eyebrow and knowing look that Ruby tosses her way as she passes her desk. 

. . .

Regina arrives home later that evening only to be greeted with a heap of boxes gathered on her front porch. Frowning, she searches around until she finds a label on one of them, the clear Staples logo evident. She hadn’t ordered anything. And certainly not  _ this _ much of anything. Sighing, she unlocks the door and starts lugging boxes into her foyer. Dropping her purse to the table, she begins opening the boxes. 

A hundred pounds of printer paper. Ten boxes of paperclips. Packages and packages of every color of post-its imaginable. And who on earth would ever need a hundred highlighters? Regina stares bewildered as she opens each new box. What the hell is she supposed to do with all of this? Where did it even come from?

Though, even as the thought crosses her mind the answer comes to her. Robin. Her adolescent boyfriend and his silly April Fool’s jokes. Abandoning the rest of of the boxes, Regina rolls her eyes and heads upstairs. 

****  
Man she loves or not, she’s going to kill him.    



	6. Easter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is like a month and a half late. But better late than never right?

It takes Regina a moment to become fully conscious, struggling to resist the seductive pull of sleep that she’s been under. She feels Robin’s arm draped over her waist, a heavy, limp weight that pins her to the bed as he groans and shifts behind her. That’s not what’s woken her from her dreams, however. That is courtesy of the little boy that is excitedly bouncing at the end of the bed, shaking both her and his father’s legs as he exclaims in a rather loud whisper, “It’s Easter, R’gina! Daddy! Time to get up!” 

 

Robin grumbles something she can’t quite make out behind her, tucking his head further into the crook of her neck and exhaling heavily. A morning person he is not, even with an enthusiastic toddler running about. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, her gaze settles on Roland, grinning at them from his perch. “Good morning, sweetheart.” 

 

“Morning!” he answers eagerly, repeating in a determined tone, “It’s Easter!” As if Regina is unaware of that fact, and clearly she’s not showing enough fervor for the holiday. “We gotta see if the bunny came and brought me anything.” Roland tells her. 

 

His father shifts behind her, jostling the mattress a tad as he rolls onto his back some, still leaving his arm draped over her side, the palm of his hand resting over her waist. “Do I hear something about a bunny?” he asks, voice rough with sleep, eyes still closed as Regina turns onto her back as well and glances over at him. 

 

“The Easter Bunny, Daddy!” Roland exclaims, clamoring up the bed and flopping down onto Robin’s abdomen, ignoring the gruff Robin lets out at the sudden weight and loss of air. He grins at his father, electrified eyes shifting to Regina as he snuggles in between them. 

 

She turns yet again over to her other side, facing the two men she loves more than anything in this world and runs her fingers through Roland’s messy curls, mussed from sleep. He’s precious. Youthful excitement radiating from him in waves and it’s damn near infectious. Even before she’s had her coffee. 

 

Robin’s slitted gaze moves from Roland to Regina, dimples creasing in his cheeks as he smiles at her and his son. “Morning, love.” He leans over to kiss her, squeezing Roland between them as their lips meet for a chaste, light kiss of greeting, and they chuckle against each other’s mouths as Roland squirms and wiggles in protest, though they each catch the sound of his giggles. Then he’s letting out another frustrated sigh because they are clearly not moving fast enough for him and they grin at each other. 

 

“Alright, my boy, you’ve been very patient.” And Robin appreciates the fact that he’s waited to go searching about the house for his prized basket until he’d come to wake them up. There’s nothing Robin loves more than to see the joy on Roland’s face as they play this game. “Let’s go see if we find anything.” 

 

The three of them shuffle about, Roland hopping up and out of bed, dashing toward the door as Regina and Robin extricate themselves from the covers a bit more leisurely. They meet at the foot of the bed and Robin grins at Regina’s bed head for a moment as he wraps his arms around her waist. He’s seen her countless times first thing in the morning at this point, but it still fills his heart with joy. Has it leaping and fluttering with the amount of love he feels for this woman. 

 

Pulling her flush against him, he kisses her again, weaving his fingers through the strands of her hair and drawing her close, morning breath and all, for several drawn out seconds. It’s only when Roland pokes his head around the door frame again, whining for them to,  _ come oooooon _ , that Regina and Robin part, grinning stupidly at each other before following him out of the room. 

 

It’s a hunt through the house after that to discover where the Easter Bunny has hidden his basket. Regina follows Roland around as he begins digging through his closet and beneath his bed, scattering animals and cars out of his toy chest onto the colorful rug adorning his floor with no success. He abandons his bedroom in favor of Robin’s again and quickly repeats the process. 

 

“Are you sure he’s come, my boy?” Robin questions teasingly from the doorway, leaning casually against the jamb as his son ransacks his room. He’s grinning at Roland and Regina can’t help but chuckle at him as Roland gasps,  _ Of course, Daddy! He’s just tricky. _

 

Then he’s darting back out of the room to head for the bathroom and Regina meanders after him, stopping just beside Robin. “Where on earth did you hide the thing?” 

 

He smirks, tilting his head so he can see Roland rip the shower curtain open as he whispers back to her, “It’s down in the den. Can’t make it too easy on him.” 

 

She merely shakes her head. As entertaining as this is to watch, her brain still feels fuzzy, and her body is desperately craving the sweet, wonderful caffeine she knows is waiting for her downstairs. Robin’s coffee is a God send. Honestly. She can practically taste it’s seductive flavor as Roland huffs and declares it’s not up here and they head for the stairs. 

 

Thankfully, his next stop is the kitchen and Regina is able to head straight for the pantry where heaven awaits her. As she swings the cabinet door open, however, Regina pauses, tilting her head in confusion as she’s greeted with the sight of a tiny green wicker basket instead of the usual bag of java. Her gaze flickers over to Robin’s as he stands in the doorway grinning at her before returning her puzzled expression to the object before her and pulling it out. 

 

“Did you find it, R’gina?” Roland asks, both anxious and a touch disappointed as he eyes the basket she holds in her hands. 

 

Regina shakes her head, “I don’t believe this one is yours, baby.” If not for the fact that Robin has already told her where he’s hidden Roland’s, this basket contains nothing that would excite him anyway. It’s filled with packs of post-it notes, a few of her preferred pens, the nice kind that don’t bleed and smear when she uses them, and a bit of her favorite Cadbury chocolate. 

 

“The bunny brought you a basket too?” Curious, Roland scampers over to her, rising up on his tiptoes to peer over the edge of the basket in her hand. “Why’d he bring ya post-its?” he asks, a tiny little crinkle forming between his brows, quite similar to the one that Regina gets when she’s confused. 

 

Robin’s chuckle sounds from across the room and Regina grins up at him from under her lashes. As silly as this may be, she can’t help but feel amused as well. 

 

“Regina must have needed some new ones for the office.” Robin tells his son, biting down on his lower lips as he does his best to stifle the chuckle that wants to break free. Accepting that answer with a nod and slight shrug of his shoulders, Roland returns to his task with new determination and runs out of the room for the living room. 

 

Picking through the basket a little bit more, Regina lifts her eyes to Robin and then smiles as she walks over to stand in front of him. “What’s all this?” She questions once she’s come to a stop.

 

“You deserve to be spoiled a bit too.” He tells her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and letting the tips of his fingers brush lightly down the side of her face. “Happy Easter.” 

 

Her laughter is joyous and echoes around the kitchen as she shakes her head at him. “You’re ridiculous.” 

 

“But you love me,” Robin counters. The words are still new and exciting for them, barely two weeks since they’d first said them to one another, and neither one of them can help themselves from bringing it up whatever chance they get. 

 

“Mmmmm, indeed I do.” Her fingers pluck one of the plastic wrapped packs of the paper squares, a lovely lavender shade that’s fitting of the holiday, out of the basket and holds it up to him, smirking as she tells him, “And one can never have too many post-its.” 

 

His laughter rumbles out as Robin pecks a kiss to her lips. “Certainly not, milady.” Leaning back, he tips his chin in the direction of the cabinet beside the fridge. “I moved the coffee over there. Why don’t you make a pot while I lead Roland in the right direction.” 

 

Nodding, Regina turns and does just that as he makes his way in the direction of Roland’s shuffling through all their possessions. She sets the basket on the counter, giving it a little grin as she find the coffee grinds and goes about preparing the delicious brew. She’s just contemplating what they should have for breakfast, perhaps she’ll make french toast, it is a holiday after all, the coffee pot finishing up the last few drips when Roland bounds back in, holding up his prized Easter basket for her to see. 

 

“R’gina! R’gina! He came! He brought me a basket too!” 

 

Turning from the counter, Regina bends down to Roland’s level, admiring the contents of said basket. “Well look at that! What are you gonna do with all that candy?” 

 

“Eat it!” Roland exclaims merrily, clearly ecstatic over the whole thing and Regina merely laughs and ruffles his mop of curls. 

 

“One piece. Then breakfast.” Robin commands, grinning down at both of them. Roland nods and then rushes over to settle in at the table, digging through the plastic grass Regina is positive they will be finding around the house for months to come to determine what candy he wants first and to dig through all of it. The sound of him cracking open plastic eggs and jelly beans raining down rings through the kitchen as she and Robin move to poor themselves mugs of coffee. The excited shrieks every time he finds a new little toy in the basket are too adorable and Regina leans back against the counter and admires the sight before her for a moment. Beyond grateful that she gets to share this experience with them this year. In a matter of a few months they’ve managed to make the holidays something she looks forward to rather than dread. 

 

Before long, Roland is munching on a chocolate covered marshmallow egg and running off to the living room to play with his new hot wheels cars and then she and Robin go about starting breakfast. Settling on that french toast as Robin scrambles up some eggs for them. It’s something they do all the time now. Lazy Sunday morning breakfasts. Their movements are practiced and natural as Regina hands him a spatula from the drawer and he hands her a bowl of egg whites and yolk all mixed together for her to dip the bread into. 

 

They flirt with each other as they prepare their meal, teasing quips and a few light touches here and there. Robin skimming his fingers along the small of back and Regina sliding a hand down his bicep and forearm. And then he’s pinned her to the counter beside the stove, captured her mouth with his and Regina revels in the feel of his tongue tangling with hers. The flavor of strong coffee and a hint of chocolate exploding on her tongue. Apparently, he’d snagged a bit of Roland’s candy for himself when she hadn’t been looking. 

 

Her arms wrap around his neck, drawing him flush against her body. They’re still in their pajamas, only the feel of soft cotton between them as Regina presses her lower half against him and lets her head fall back so Robin can trail kisses along the column of her neck. “The toast is going to burn.” She mutters distractedly and it elicits a light chuckle from Robin, a breath of hot air puffing out against her throat. 

 

“Hmmmm, wouldn’t want that.” Robin responds, though he doesn’t stop kissing her, merely shifts down to swirl his tongue in the hollow of her throat and then makes his way back up to her mouth, ghosting his hands along her back and down her hip as he kisses her. 

 

For the sake of their breakfast, they are thankfully interrupted a moment later by Roland’s tiny voice. “Can I have some juice?”

 

Robin and Regina break apart, turning to glance at Roland in the doorway. He eyes them with a curious gaze, but nothing more. He’s become quite used to seeing his father kiss her at this point after all. And Regina laughs a bit breathlessly and answers him, “Sure, baby.” 

 

She goes about pouring him a glass of apple juice, using his favored plastic Nemo cup and then settles down at the table with him to break in his new Easter themed Go Fish game while Robin finishes up breakfast. 

 

A perfect start to their day. 

 

. . .

 

Today has been everything he could have hoped for. Easter isn’t an overly important holiday for them, Robin’s never been very religious, but he likes to honor and respect the traditions behind it. And in the years that Roland has blessed his life, he’s done his best to make it fun for his son. So they’ve created their own traditions on this day, things he and Roland do every year, even if he’s only just fully coming to appreciate them at his young age. 

 

He’s finally old enough that they’d been able to dye easter eggs this go around. Something that had turned into both one of the messiest and enjoyable activities he’s done with him. Letting him color over the hard boiled eggs with a white crayon, his imagination running wild as Regina had explained that it would form a picture once they dropped it in the dye. Roland had wanted an egg in every color and Robin had helped him lower it into the cup. 

 

Once he’d felt like he had the hang of things Roland had started dropping them in like crazy, getting a little over zealous until fat drops of liquid dye had started splattering over the newspaper covered table, landing on his hands and forearms, even one on his tiny little nose. Regina had merely laughed, that beautiful, pure sound of delight, and run a wet paper towel over his face, chastising him to be careful and smiling at Roland’s sheepish grin. 

 

The entire experience had resulted in the desperate need for a bath and he’d watched from his seat on the lid of the toilet as his son and the love of his life had played in the water, throwing bubbles at each other. Robin thinks they may just have found a new tradition to add to their list of must-do Easter activities and leans down and busses a kiss to her temple, whispering a quiet,  _ I love you _ , to her and muttering about showering himself. Clearly the two of them have this well handled. 

 

Regina has inserted herself into their rituals so seamlessly it feels as if she’s always been with them. Briefly, his heart aches for Marian and all the moments she is missing out on. Roland had barely been a year old when she’d passed and she’d never gotten to watch him run around the house searching for a basket or spill jelly beans all over the carpet. Never will. 

 

However, the gratitude that he feels in equal measure toward the woman cuddled on the couch watching a movie with his son as he prepares dinner is astronomical. She’s incredible. Wonderful. A miracle that’s come into their lives and Robin is so in love with her it hurts sometimes. Today he thanks God for bringing her to them. 

 

The doorbell chimes suddenly, ringing through the house, breaking Robin from his musings as he chops up carrots. 

 

“They’re here!” Roland exclaims, jumping up from the couch and barrelling toward the doorway to greet his uncles. 

 

While the whole lot of them come piling in, Robin continues his preparations as he listens to Regina and Roland greet John and Tuck, Alan not far behind him. Will and Ana will be by later he knows, after they spend some time with her mother. 

 

“Happy Easter, man” John pronounces as he wanders into the kitchen. “Little lady got you doing all the cooking?” He asks a bit cheekily, a chuckle rumbling and rocking his belly as Robin gives him a snarky reply back and informs him beer is in the fridge. 

 

It’s not long after that dinner is ready and as he sits down with his friends, his love, and his son, that Robin is once again grateful that his life has been so incredibly blessed by these people. It’s a nice afternoon. Simple and relaxed. Just as it should be. Good company and a pleasant meal. Luckily for them all, Robin is quite the chef and their dinner of pork chops and mashed potatoes, stuffing and carrots is filling and satisfying. And the jello eggs. They can’t have Easter without jello eggs according to Roland.

 

However, as time wears on his boy becomes more and more restless, eyeing the storage bin filled with plastic multi-colored eggs filled with treats as Regina eyes his plate and insists he eat one more bite of pork and three more carrot slices, plus another bite of potatoes before he can be finished. It makes Robin grin, always does, watching how easily mothering comes to her, how effortlessly both she and Roland have slipped into those roles. Especially when the little boy pulls a face but dutifully stabs his fork into a carrot and pops it into his mouth. But he adores her, Robin knows.  

 

“Is it time yet, Daddy?” Roland mumbles after another bite through a mouthful of meat. 

 

“Don’t talk with food in your mouth, Roland.” Robin chides him before following it up with, “Time for what?”

 

Roland swallows dramatically and huffs out a breath of annoyance in a manner only a four year old can pull off and Robin struggles to keep the grin from his face. “The egg hunt, Daddy! You didn’t forget right?” He looks aghast at even the possibility, eyes flickering over to the colorful collection once more. 

 

“Ahhhhh, yes, the egg hunt,” Robin hums, taking a leisurely sip from his beer, using it to hide the slight smirk as his eyes twinkle when they catch Regina’s. She knows how much Roland is looking forward to that particular activity. He’s talked of nothing else since the excitement of his basket had worn off. “I’m not sure we’re quite ready for it yet, my boy. We’ve the dishes to see to first. And you haven’t finished those bites yet.” 

 

The pout that comes over his face is precious, his chest deflating as he realizes they are going to force him to wait even longer for his fun. However, Regina’s never seen the boy scarf down mashed potatoes so quickly. And now he’s been bouncing around while they clean up their plates, Regina and Robin tackling the dishes while Will does his best to entertain him while he fidgets. From her place loading the plates and utensils into the dishwasher Regina watches him glance over to the collection of eggs and back to the magic tricks Will is performing in front of him over and over again. 

 

“He looks like he’s about to burst.” Regina laughs and meets his gaze. 

 

Robin glances over his shoulder to his son, grinning. He’s got such a look of anticipation about him, Robin can’t help but be entertained by it all. He probably shouldn’t be. It isn’t very nice to take any pleasure in son’s discomfort, but it is rather amusing watching the way his son keeps darting glances toward the bin, a little pout forming on his face. And he can’t wait to watch him run around collecting them once they finally lay everything out. So he’s enjoying letting the build up grow. As is a parent’s right. 

 

“I suppose we shouldn’t keep him waiting any longer.” Robin replies as he closes the door of the dishwasher. He presses a light kiss to her brow before making is way to the living room and shifting Roland’s attention to himself. “Alright,” Robin claps, and Roland’s eyes light up, his head snapping up as he looks at his father eagerly .

 

“Is it time?” He asks, practically vibrating. 

 

Chuckling, Robin nods, “Yes. And you know the rules. Upstairs while we hid the eggs and then you can scour away.” 

 

Roland nods his agreement, a few of his curls bouncing in his face before he jumps up off the sofa and grabs Regina’s hand insisting she wait with him. Robin winks at her as she follows Roland up the stairs, makes her grin over her shoulder at him as he scoops up eggs from the bin John holds out. 

 

They can’t be upstairs for more than ten minutes but Roland talks her ear off, listing all the candy he got from his egg hunt last year and asking her if she’ll look for them too. He informs her that Uncle John and he normally race and he always wins because he’s the fastest. As he’s giving her tips about all of Daddy’s sneaky hiding places, like inside the gnome hat in the garden and up in the trees in the back yard when she her amusement with the entire situation finally wins out. 

 

“You gotta think like a thief!” Roland says matter of factly, smiling from ear to ear with is information and being able to pass that knowledge along to her. “Well, that’s what Daddy says,” he adds as an afterthought. Regina can’t help the chuckle that escapes, even as she tries to choke it down, not wanting to discourage Roland’s enthusiasm. 

 

Thankfully, Robin pops his head around Roland’s door frame a moment later and asks, “You two ready?”

 

Roland whoops in excitement and is racing out the door instantly, slowing at his father’s insistence as he reaches the top of the stairs and then hurrying the rest of the way as soon as he hits the bottom. 

 

Baskets are distributed, the sight of John holding a pale yellow easter basket inciting quite a bit of ribbing from Will. Well, until Ana shoves a pink one at him and insists that Roland has decreed he has to hunt for eggs too. With chuckles all around they begin. 

 

Regina participates for a few minutes, casually dropping a few of the brightly colored plastic eggs into her basket, more for Roland’s benefit than anything else, before she stops and just watches him for awhile. He’s adorable. Running around the back yard on a mission. Already, his basket is near to overflowing and they’ve only been at this for a few minutes, but then he’s set on winning. 

 

It hits her then. The entire day culminating in this one moment of pure, innocent joy. It’s perfect. 

 

She feels a pair of arms come around her waist. Familiar. Comfortable. He settles his hands along her lower abdomen, fingers locking together as his chin rests on her shoulder. Regina smiles, places her own hands over Robin’s and leans back into him as they watch Roland run around.

 

Robin’s voice whispers into her ear, his mouth pressed against it and his warm breath on her skin making her shiver slightly. “I’m so glad you’re here. That you get to share today with us.” She can hear the unspoken emotion behind the words, his love for her and this little family it would seem they’re creating together. It would seem that the weight of the moment is hitting Robin as well. 

 

Tipping her head back so she can meet his eyes, Regina smiles and replies, “So am I. Thank you for including me.” 

 

One of his hands slips from her waist to brush a lock of hair back from her cheek lovingly. “We want you here, Regina. Always.” Bussing his lips against hers, they turn back to watch as Roland finds the rest of the eggs they’ve hidden for him, the sun just beginning to set as dusk moves in around them. A lovely end to a wonderful day. 


	7. Cinco de Mayo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I'm only about four months late with this one, but better late than never right? I hope you all enjoy this fun little evening between Regina, Robin, and Mal. Who doesn't like tacos and tequila? Huge thanks to Brittany for the beta!

Robin’s glad they’re doing this. He and Regina have been together for almost four and a half months now and while she’s gotten to know the people closest to him fairly well, John and Will and the rest of the lot (his men are difficult to shake), he hasn’t had the same opportunity with the people she cares about. Not that there are very many of them. Regina is private, doesn’t have many people that she trusts that are close to her. It only makes the way she’s opened herself up to himself and Roland all the more precious. Makes him love her even more. 

 

All the same, he would like to at least be on friendly terms with her best friend. He’s met Mal a handful of times, once or twice when she’s stopped by the office to meet Regina for lunch, they’d spent one afternoon together at Regina’s place, though he’d been more entertained watching Regina run around with Roland than he had been focused on the blonde. The holiday seems as good as any to unravel a few of the mysteries surrounding one another. 

 

Tonight is about having fun. 

 

They’ll have a bit of alcohol and good food, good company. A way for all of them to unwind and get to know each other a bit more. What better excuse could they have than Cinco de Mayo? Tacos and tequila, one of Regina’s favorite combinations, he’s discovered, much to his amusement. Regina and Mal spending the holiday together is somewhat of a tradition, just as their lunch on her birthday is, and Robin is honored they are allowing him to join them for the evening. 

 

His invitation had come via a post-it note stuck to his computer monitor and had made Robin chuckle. 

 

_ Drinks with Mal and me tonight? Cinco tradition. You up for it? _

 

It hadn’t taken much convincing. 

 

The other woman is already seated as he and Regina walk hand in hand into the restaurant and she gives Regina a tiny wave, not even really, just a quick lift of her hand, before the pair are making their way over to the booth Mal sits in. 

 

“Hello, darling,” she drawls as Regina slides in across from her, Robin following her. 

 

“Hi,” Regina grins back. 

 

“I ordered us a pitcher of margaritas.” She informs the pair of them and Regina’s eyes light up. 

 

“The spicy ones?”

 

The corner of Mal’s lips twitch in amusement as she replies, “Are there any other kind?” It draws a laugh from Regina, light and airy, Robin’s favorite sound. Save perhaps for the way she moans his name when he’s deep inside her. But that’s not an entirely appropriate thought for dinner, so he shakes those memories off and offers up a smile of his own as the blonde turns her attention to him. “And how are you, Robin?”

 

Seated next to Regina in the booth, casually running his hand up and down her bare thigh, exposed by her sundress, once without thinking about it and answers, “I’m well. Yourself?” 

 

“About to be fabulous,” Mal answers as she spots the waitress returning to their table, pitcher in hand and a trio of glasses balanced impressively in the other hand. “These are fantastic. Will change your life.” Regina’s laughter sounds from beside him again but she nods her head in agreement, and Robin grins as Mal’s clear blue eyes glint as their drinks are poured. With a flourish, she lifts her glass in a toast, Robin and Regina following suit as she tells them, “Happy Cinco de Mayo.” 

 

The three of them clinking in a toast as they echo Mal’s sentiment. 

 

Robin takes a sip of the yellow tinted liquid, pleased when the spicy sweet taste explodes on his tongue. He can taste the tequila, not in an unpleasant way, but the drink is certainly strong and all of a sudden he wonders just where this night might end up. 

 

Both women are eyeing him, waiting for his reaction and Robin smiles that dimpled grin at them and says, “Delicious. I can see why you two like this place.” He takes another sip, scooping up a chip with a healthy portion of salsa and asks conversationally, “How long have you two been coming here?” before plopping it in his mouth. 

 

Regina hums before answering, “About ten years. Right, Mal?” 

 

Mal nods her head in agreement, sipping on her margarita. “Correct. We started coming here after exams as a reward during our senior year. I suppose you could say it’s become our go to place.” 

 

Smiling at that, Robin continues with, “Tell me how you two met again?” 

 

He’s alternating his gaze between Regina and Mal, but most of his attention is on the other woman at the moment as he makes the effort to get to know her, listening intently as she speaks. It makes something inside Regina go all warm and tingly. Seeing the two of them together. Two of the most important people in her life. Or maybe that’s just the tequila that’s beginning to swim around in her empty stomach. It’d been a busy day, and except for a protein bar she’d scarfed down in the kitchen between meetings, she hasn’t had much to eat today. Munching on a chip, Regina listens as Mal explains to Robin how they’d been paired together for an assignment their sophomore year. And been inseparable since. 

 

“Sounds like a lucky turn of fate,” he replies smiling. “I’d love to have known Regina at that age.” Glancing over at her, he smiles and squeezes her hand that’s intertwined with his beneath the table, making Regina blush slightly. 

 

“I wasn’t all that interesting. A real bookworm.” 

 

Mal’s laughter is rich and sultry as she shakes her head in disagreement. “Oh now, I wouldn’t say that. A bookworm, yes, but you were plenty interesting, Regina. Especially after you met me. I have stories.” Mal says, shifting her attention from the brunette seated across from her back to Robin, the corner of her mouth tipped up in a grin. 

 

He chuckles, “Do you? I would love to hear some of them.” 

 

Before Regina has a chance to feel truly embarrassed they’re briefly interrupted as their waitress comes back to take their order. Unfortunately, the reprieve doesn’t last very long. 

 

As the alcohol flows more freely, stories of their youth are tossed around. Drunken escapades, poor fashion choices, and even poorer dating choices. Thankfully, none of them are too terribly embarrassing and as the three of them continuing knocking back margaritas, refilling their glasses at a rapid pace as they wait for their food to arrive, all of them loosen up. Like old friends. Which, of course, she and Mal already are, but it warms her heart to see the two of them warming up to each other. 

 

Even after their platters of fish tacos for Regina, a burrito for Robin and fajitas for Mal arrive, she keeps up the reminiscing. And Regina supposes it is a good way for them to get to know each other. Mal asks after some of Robin’s own time in college and he informs her (both of them actually) about some of his own ill thought out experiences. One in particular involving breaking into their professors office to steal back the organic chemistry test they’d all tanked and proceeding to burn them, that has Regina and Mal in stitches, Regina taunting him with a joking,  _ You little thief _ . Robin also reveals that he and Will had been fraternity brothers during school and how that’s how he’d met most of the people he considers his closest friends today. 

 

“Really?” Regina interrupts at the mention of this. “I didn’t realize you were in a fraternity.” 

 

He smiles at her, his eyes a tad glazed with the alcohol swimming through their systems, mirrored in her own she’s sure, but his voice is steady enough as he says, “Yes. Alpha Delta Phi. Will and I were in the same pledge class, John was my big brother,” he informs her with a grin and an amused arch of his brow.  

 

“Oh my, Regina. You’re dating a frat bro. Whoever would have thought it would come to this.” Mal jokes, winking at Regina and giving Robin a flirty smirk. 

 

It makes Regina chuckle, a bit drunkenly she will admit but suddenly she finds the entire idea rather hilarious. Thinking of Robin as a clichéd drunken frat guy, and she can’t help but giggle. “Clearly I’ll have to break up with him now.” She teases, grinning at Robin’s indignant protest of,  _ Hey now. _ Regina cuts him off before he can say anything else though, leaning heavily against his shoulder from her position next to him and capturing his lips in a kiss. 

 

He tastes salty and sweet, a kick of the jalapeño that’s been in their drinks all evening, and that familiar flavor that is entirely Robin himself and Regina moans into the kiss. Her tongue swipes along his bottom lip, dipping briefly into his mouth as she angles her mouth against his, Robin’s hand slipping up to cup her cheek, fingers threading through her hair as he returns her affection. It’s not at all appropriate for a public family restaurant. But they’re all a bit drunk and she can’t help herself. 

 

That is until Mal clears her throat and tsks, “Alright you two, you’re going to make the rest of us jealous,” in a playful tone and Regina and Robin slowly pull apart. 

 

Regina chuckles, dropping her forehead to Robin’s shoulder for a minute as she helplessly tries to contain the giggles that want to escape her throat, and then turns to look back at Mal. “Sorry.” She’s really not, and Regina knows Mal isn’t truly bothered by it at all. Especially not after four glasses of margaritas. 

 

She laughs and waves it off. 

 

They’ve finished their meals now, are relaxing back into the squishy leather of the booths as they work through their second pitcher and the blonde continues regaling Robin with tales of their stupid college decisions. Like the time Mal talked Regina into skinny dipping with her while they’d been on spring break. 

 

That one catches Robin’s attention and he tips his head down to where she’s nestled against his side now, amused expression on his features as he wiggles his eyebrows at her. “Skinny dipping, huh?”

 

Regina sinks her teeth into her lower lip, looking just a tad sheepish as she admits, “We were drunk. One too many tequila shots and that one dared me.” She informs him, jerking her head toward her best friend across from them. 

 

Said friend smirks, “That’s all true. But I’m not the one who dove head first into the ocean completely naked.” 

 

“Now that I am saddened to have missed. I’d have been right behind you.” Robin replies playfully, bringing his glass to his lips to hide the undeniable grin that has those knee melting dimples peeking out at her. A mistake as Mal’s next words reach his ears. 

 

“That is a shame. I bet you’d have a cute butt streaking out into the ocean.” 

 

Robin sputters the sip of margarita he’d been taking, losing his grip on the glass while trying to set it back down and undershooting the surface, hitting the edge of the table instead. His glass falls from his hands, toppling toward their laps and spilling all over Regina’s crotch, darkening the cotton of her dress instantly. 

 

“ _ Mal _ ,” Regina scolds as Robin apologizes profusely, hastily grabbing at the stack of extra napkins their waitress had left on the table, and thank god for the foresight of that, as he sops up sticky liquid and lightly pats at Regina’s thigh where he’s clumsily spilled his drink. 

 

The blonde merely smirks, a twinkle in her eye as she watches Robin from across the table and her gaze flickers between the two of them before her rich laugh fills their cozy booth. “I’m merely teasing.” 

 

Regina is more than used to Mal’s sense of humor, knows she means nothing by the comment, but Robin is not. And it’s not like Regina can really blame her for noticing how attractive he is, for checking out the  _ assets _ . After all, she’s squeezed said butt in her hands and it more than lives up to expectations. Who can fault the other woman for taking a peek?

 

The thought makes her chortle into her hand as Robin continues to try and soak up the drink he’s spilled over her, pressing napkins between her legs, which is rather distracting in it’s own right. 

 

“I’m so sorry, milady.” Robin repeats for about the third time, drunken embarrassment settling over his face. 

 

Regina merely smiles at him, cupping his jaw with her palm and reassuring him, “It’s alright. It will dry.” 

 

She covers his hand with her own on her lap, stilling his movements and their eyes meet for a heated moment. In the span of a few seconds the slowly simmering desire she’s felt building for him all night, now unintentionally egged on by his rather adorable attempts to clean up his mess, passes between them. Robin smirks at her, squeezes her thigh discreetly and rubs his thumb more intentionally along her inner thigh. 

 

“I do think that’s our cue to go, though.” Regina finishes, shaking herself from the bubble the two of them had been in for a minute. 

 

One look at Mal, as Robin gestures to their waitress for the check, and Regina knows that the intimate moment between them hasn’t gone unnoticed. She says nothing though and the three of them make small talk for a few minutes while they wait. Regina asking Mal what her plans for the weekend are, Mal asking Robin how Roland is. 

 

“It’s been a lovely evening.” Robin tells her. “Hopefully we can do it again. Minus the rather embarrassing accident.” He blushes again as he says it, remembering the comment that had caused his reaction in the first place, but is pleased when Mal agrees easily. 

 

Just as they’re slipping from the booth, leaving Mal to finish the last of her margarita in peace, she gets in one last teasing and all too knowing comment that has Regina laughing. 

 

“You kids behave yourselves.” Mal smirks, the corner of her lips twitching as she twirls the straw in her drink idly and adds as an afterthought, “Or go home and get naughty. Whatever works.” 

 

Regina’s snicker lasts all the way through the restaurant as they weave their mildly unsteady gait through tables, leaving Mal to eye the pretty brunette with red streaks in her hair that’s been serving them all night and continue flirting with her. 

 

She leans on him as they exit the restaurant, arm slung over his shoulder with her head tipped down onto his shoulder as they step out into the breezy evening air. They are decently drunk at this point. That second pitcher of margaritas hitting both of them a bit more than they had anticipated. Not exactly responsible, but it’s a holiday after all, and with the way work’s been for them the last several weeks, they both deserve a break. 

 

So when Regina’s mouth makes its way up to Robin’s ear, leaving a few open mouthed kisses along the way and whispers, “Let’s take a cab to my place. We can carpool tomorrow and I’ll drop you off to pick your car up tomorrow night,” Robin agrees easily. Neither of them are in a condition to drive after all. And it will only take a quick text to John to have him stay the night with Roland. 

 

As they’re waiting for the cab to arrive, the pair of them end up canoodling a bit in front of the restaurant. Thank god for the posts framing the entrance as Robin finds himself leaning against one of them for support as his girlfriend maneuvers her way between his thighs. Blunt nails scratch over his cotton t-shirt, causing shivers every now and then as their lips meet lazily. Over and over again. 

 

Gods, he wants her. 

 

More than anything Robin can’t wait to get her home and devour her. All that teasing they’d had through dinner has finally caught up with them and it would seem the both of them are a bit frantic for the other. His hands squeeze at her hips. “Mmmmm, Regina—“

 

“Do you have any idea how amazing you smell?” she interrupts him, shifting to suck along his neck, her nose rubbing over his skin. “Like pine and mint.” She pauses for a second, laughing at whatever thought has crossed her mind. She’s giggly, giddy even as she leans a bit more heavily against his body, her hands trapped on his chest between their bodies. She snickers again and tells him, “You smell like forest. Who knew trees could be so sexy.” 

 

Laughter erupts from Robin, his own amusement with the sight of a giggly Regina Mills after two pitchers of margaritas too heightened after his own helping of tequila. He tucks his face against her neck, mirroring her position and kisses her neck, humming, “Hmmm, you smell rather delicious yourself, milady. Good enough to eat.” Robin punctuates his words with a light bite just below her jaw to which Regina lets out a low moan. 

 

A shrill horn startles the couple from their own little world and they glance over to see the cab that’s pulled up into the parking lot. The driver’s annoyed expression apparent even through the dark windows. Regina laughs and steps away from Robin, letting her hands slide down his arms to thread one of her own with his. Pulling him along behind her, walking backwards toward the cab so she can still she him, she tells him, “Come on. Take me home so you can ravish me.” 

 

Oh how he plans to, Robin thinks to himself, sliding into the vehicle behind her. 

 

“No funny business.” The driver calls back, glaring at them once Robin’s shut the door behind him. “Where to?” 

 

Regina rattles off her address, hesitating a second when she forgets the name of her street momentarily in her drunken haze, and then snuggles in against Robin’s side. His arm is wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close, her leg draped over one of his and he can’t help settling his hand atop her thigh, stroking over it. 

 

She’s wearing that delectable dress after all. It’s light and springy and she’s paired a light cardigan with it for the temperamental early May weather, but it’s a bit shorter than some of her others. And it’s risen just a tad on her thigh. Enough to tease him with her smooth, caramel colored skin. His thumb slides against her skin, his hand slipping up her thigh a bit higher than what might be appropriate. But their driver is focused on the road and dammit she looks amazing. He’s resisted her all night and Robin finds his ability to keep his hands off her dwindling minute by minute. 

 

All she does is smirk at him, shifting every so often when he gets a bit closer to where she’s aching for him. She’s going to fuck him like crazy and then pass out. Her eyes are droopy, brain fuzzy and the edges of her vision are starting to go a bit blurry, but his body is warm and tempting beside hers and it’s distracting. Never has she been more grateful to live so close to all the best spots in Boston than she is when they arrive at her house a mere fifteen minutes later. 

 

They’re through the door in no time at all, Robin’s mouth descending on her the second it shuts behind them, letting his hands stroke down her spine, cupping her ass in his hands as he presses their hips together. She can feel his erection between them. Hard and hot and all hers as she drags his bottom lip between her teeth. 

 

“I want you. Now.” Regina demands against Robin’s lips, breathing harshly and groaning as he pulls her even more flushly against him, pushing her cardigan off her shoulders. Wonderful, tantalizing images of dragging him straight to the floor where they stand wander through her mind. They could have their clothes off in no time at all. Wouldn’t even have to undress fully. 

 

Robin’s hand slides around from her ass to the outside of her thigh, further still until it can dip under the hem of her dress to rub between her legs. She’s wet, her arousal dampening the lace panties beneath her dress and he moans as he feels her. “Gods, Regina—” He sneaks a finger under them, stroking through her wetness and rubbing over her clit, sending pinpricks of pleasure through her. 

 

“Ohhhhh,” Regina gasps, rocks into his hand and slips her own hand between their bodies, rubbing over Robin’s erection. She teases open the button of his jeans as their mouths devour each other, skimming her fingertips lightly along the edge, enjoying the ripple of his muscles at her actions. 

 

As tempting as the idea of them taking each other right here and now is, Regina still has enough of her senses to realize that’s a poor idea. They’re drunk and once they’ve satisfied their physical need, she has no doubt they will both be out like a light. She wants to collapse in her own, soft, comfortable bed with her egyptian cotton sheets against her naked skin. A night sleeping on the foreroom rug does not sound at all appealing. 

 

Instead, she mutters, “Upstairs. Bed. Now.” against his lips, biting into his lower lip again just to tease him a bit more. 

 

“Happily, my love,” Robin replies, his hand slipping from between her thighs as he bands his arms around her and kisses her fiercely for another moment. Then he’s dragging her up the stairs, hand threaded with hers as they stumble their way up and down the hallway, pausing briefly outside the bathroom as Robin kisses her again, unable to keep his mouth from hers for long. Both of them are giggling and Regina feels lighter and happier than she has in weeks. 

 

Tonight was a good idea. 

 

An excellent idea, in fact, she thinks, as they finally reach her bedroom and Robin leads her to lay down on the bed. Immediately, he’s on his knees in front of her, stroking his hands up her thighs, back down, eyeing her mischievously as his fingers inch higher and higher until he can tug the waistband of her panties down and toss them aside. 

 

Thankfully, he gets right to work, settles his head between her thighs and licks a slow line straight up her folds. Regina moans helplessly, her legs tightening around his face as she holds him where she wants him. He’s so damn good at this. She’s a blessed woman to be able to have Robin Locksley regularly between her thighs. 

 

Her mind wanders a bit, staring at the stippled pattern of her ceiling, brain hazy, her world narrowed down to physical sensations in her inebriation, and Regina lets herself revel in how Robin is making her feel. His hands hold her hips in place, thumbs rubbing over her hip bones as he licks and sucks at her. He’s dipping his tongue inside her, flicking it up and around in that way that he knows she loves, driving her wild. “Oh, god, that feels so goooood,” she moans. 

 

Regina can feel Robin’s chuckle more than hear it as he keeps up his movements. Flick, lick, flick, lick. Over and over again until she’s a squirming mess of hormones, moaning loudly. Who the hell can hear her other than Robin? That’s when he switches what he’s doing, choosing to suck at her clit, swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud and driving Regina straight to the edge. 

 

She hovers there for a few minutes, riding the border between pleasure and pain as Robin’s mouth does wonders to her body. But that’s all it takes. Robin sucking at her clit, digging blunt nails into her skin and Regina is toppling over into orgasm, Robin happily lapping up her gushing release. 

 

Gradually, her breathing returns to something normal, and Regina lets her limbs melt into the mattress for a few seconds, savoring the warm, tended to feeling that he’s gifted her with. Robin presses a few light kisses to her thighs and then he’s standing up, grinning down at her like a kid in a candy store and Regina can do nothing but grin back at him dopely and chuckle. 

 

“Pleased with yourself are you?”   
  


“Mmmm, quite, milady.” Robin answers immediately, leaning over her to kiss her, tangling their tongues together for a minute as she runs her fingers through his hair affectionately. 

 

Not for long though. Shoving at his shoulders lightly, Regina watches as he rights himself and sits up along with him, telling him with a smirk, “My turn.” His muttered prayer of thanks makes her laugh as she quickly lifts the hem of his t-shirt and Robin aids her in lifting it over his head as she releases the zipper of his jeans, pushing them down off his hips and letting them pool to the floor. 

 

In nothing but his boxers, obviously tented with his desire, Regina grins at the sight. “Someone’s happy to see me,” she comments, voice a little slurred, and Robin laughs heartily. 

 

“Always. I’ve wanted you all evening.” His fingers push a stray lock of hair behind her ear before his hand rubs affectionately down her shoulder and bicep, reaching around to tug down the zipper of her dress and loosening the material enough that it falls down her arms. 

 

“Me too,” she tells him, wiggling out of her dress, letting it land at the foot of the bed and quickly reaching behind her to release the hook of her bra, tossing it carelessly across into the dark depth of her bedroom before focusing on her task once more. 

 

Robin groans at the sight of her naked before him, but is quickly distracted as she sheds him of his boxers. Her hand wraps around his hard length, stroking firmly. It feels wonderful. The way she swipes her thumb over his head, swirling the tiny bit of liquid pooled their, squeezing lightly around his shaft. Then she smirks up at him from beneath her lashes and blesses him with the heavenly sensation of her lips wrapping around him and Robin’s muddled mind goes blank except for visions of Regina’s lovely mouth.

 

Her tongue slides along the ridge of his shaft, tracing the exposed veins before circling around the tip of him again. Then she sucks at him gently, squeezing at the base of his cock before she takes him deeper. Regina’s mouth is warm and wet. Absolutely perfect and Robin gives himself over to the incredible sensations she’s eliciting in him. 

 

She’s bloody marvelous.

 

Telling her so, Robin sifts his fingers gingerly through her hair, scratching lightly at her scalp and moaning on a particularly strong, wet suck. “Mmmm, love, your mouth is amazing. Love it when you do this.” He’s gasping, a bit too out of breath, but well, can you blame him? This incredible woman is sucking at his cock, eyes twinkling up at him as she takes him deeper into her mouth. His already lethargic muscles tighten and strain as she licks up and down his cock, sucks him back in and repeats the delicious torture all over again. 

 

“I want to be inside you, Regina.” Robin tells her. He’s getting closer to the edge and as lovely as it would be to release himself into her mouth, let her swallow his seed and then cuddle her close, he’s waited all night to feel her wet heat around him. It’s not something he’s willing to pass up. 

 

Regina keeps it up for another minute, bobbing her head up and down on his cock before releasing him with a pop and stroking up and down lazily as she grins up at him. “Is that so?” 

 

“Yes,” Robin growls, bending down and taking her mouth with his, nipping at her bottom lip and tugging it between his teeth. 

 

She chuckles when he pulls back and replies, “I guess we better get to it then.” Releasing his cock, Regina scoots further back on the bed, angling to the side a bit as she demands, “On your back,  _ thief _ ,” remembering the story he’d told them earlier and snickering a bit. Robin rolls his eyes and shakes his head but complies with a soft laugh. 

 

Grasping him in her palm once more, Regina strokes him another few times. He’s hard as steel, thick in her grip and a shiver of anticipation ripples through her body when she thinks about how incredible he is going to feel inside her. Still wet and aching, despite her earlier orgasm, she’s more than ready to ride him into her mattress. 

 

Quickly straddling his hips, Regina leans forward, her breasts brushing against his chest, nipples hard peaks that tingle as his chest hair tickles them, and whispers a soft, drunken, “I love you,” to him before kissing him. 

 

Robin’s hands skim over her body, up her spine, fingertips dancing across her skin as they both sink into the kiss. Lips meeting and parting, bodies rocking against one another before Regina pulls away just enough to smile down at him, nuzzling her nose against his, and he has the chance to reply, “I love you, too.” 

 

The smile that lights up her face makes his heart soar, and not for the first time, Robin thanks his lucky stars that this woman has been placed in his life. This is where they belong. Together, bound, madly in love. The tequila is making him sappy and before the accolades floating through his mind can escape his lips, Regina is sinking down onto him, and Robin stops thinking altogether. 

 

Her back arches as she takes him inside of her body, using her hands on his chest as leverage as her hips rut into his. Robin’s hands find their way to her breasts, pinching her nipples between his thumb and forefinger and Regina groans. “Yes, mmmm, ooohh.” Her eyes are squeezed shut, focused on the wet friction happening where they are joined together, the way Robin stretches her muscles, filling her over and over again as she sets the rhythm. 

 

“That’s it, love,” Robin murmurs to her, “enjoy yourself.” The room is dark and intimate around them, only a tiny sliver of moonlight illuminating them. Just enough that Robin can appreciate the sight above him, Regina Mill’s face twisted in pleasure as she rides his cock. It’s exquisite. 

 

He levers himself up from the mattress so their torsos are nearly touching as he wraps his arms around her waist and fills one hand with her hair, cupping the back of her head, and the other massaging her tit, enjoying the heavy weight of it in his palm. It shifts the angle of him inside her just enough to have Regina gasping out in pleasure. Her knees sink into the soft mattress, helping her thrust against him as he leads her mouth to his. 

 

Regina loves it like this, in this position. She feels close and protected with him while still being in control of their movements, of the pace at which she’s driving them toward the peak of bliss. His cock rubs against her clit with every stroke, every thrust, quickly pummeling her closer and closer toward another orgasm. The muscles in her body tingling as Robin’s tongue sweeps through her mouth, letting the flavor of her roll over him. 

 

That hand that had been at her breast snakes it’s way between their slick skin and Robin circles two fingers gently over her clit, applying just enough pressure to shoot sparks through her. Regina moans, breaks the kiss and breathes heavily against Robin’s lips as she tips her forehead down to his. 

 

“That’s right. Oh, god, Regina, you feel amazing. Hot, wet, tight.” Robin’s voice surrounds her in the miniscule space between them, shrouding her in a cloud of love and affection, and Regina is almost there, so very, very close. “Come for me, baby,” he whispers to her, pecking a quick kiss to her lips as she arches her back and hips into him. 

 

He’s thrusting up against her now too, their hips meeting each other in tandem. Her head spins, tequila and Robin melding together as she finally tips over the edge, her body pulsing and throbbing everywhere, centered right at her core where he pushes himself inside her. Gasping, Regina buries her face in Robin’s neck, moaning tightly as she lets the waves of pleasure wash over her, loosening her muscles, the quick pounding of Robin’s cock as he joins her on the cusp of absolute euphoria with a firm jerk of his hips. 

 

Gradually, she begins to come back into her senses, aware of the way Robin’s hands are stroking up and down her back, his heavy breathing in her ear as he struggles to catch his breath. Regina places an open mouthed kiss to his throat, rubbing her nose against his stubble for a moment before lifting her head and meeting Robin’s hooded gaze with her own blissed out expression. 

 

“Well,” she grins, letting her fingers play with the hair at the base of his neck, sweaty from their laborious activities, “that was one hell of a way to end the holiday.” 

 

Robin’s laugh shakes his whole body, Regina’s as well as they are still pressed tightly together. “That it was, milady.” he replies, kissing her again, hard and long before collapsing back on the bed and bringing her with him. They untangle their limbs, Robin slipping out of her, maneuvering until they can ruck down her comforter and settle beneath it once more. 

 

Spent and sated, she rests her head on Robin’s shoulder, her leg tossed over his hip and his arms securely cradling her, as Regina begins drifting off to sleep. It feels a bit like she’s in a dream already, her head still buzzing with the after effects of alcohol and orgasm, but she smiles sleepily as Robin kisses the top of her head and mutters, “Happy Cinco de Mayo, love.” 

 

It’s the last thing she hears before sleep takes her. 


	8. 4th of July

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also a tad late, but I hope it's worth it. This is a feelsy, flirty, fluff fest all around. Enjoy :)

The day is blistering hot, sun baking down on them, heat radiating from their pores, sweat pooling down their backs. But it doesn’t matter much. It’s a holiday. 4th of July. A day of independence and patriotism. Sunshine and beer. Friends and laughter. And that’s exactly what she has been blessed with this year. 

 

John is hosting a backyard barbeque. Apparently, it’s been a tradition among Robin and his friends since they were in college. Robin tells her about the summers they’d gone to his friend’s family’s cabin for the holiday while they’re cuddled in bed one morning discussing possible plans. Days spent on the lake and shooting arrows in the woods. Until John had lost his parents and they’d had to sell the cabin. It’d been a hard time for all of them, but they’d gotten each other through it. 

 

Despite that, they’ve managed to keep the tradition alive all these years, and Regina is thrilled to be included in the fun. She’s never really had this in her life. Not before she met Robin, before he’d welcomed her into his life with open arms. 

 

Independence Day had always been a very proper affair for her growing up, sophisticated soirees at the club, surrounded by a hundred of her mother’s “closest friends”. Cold and detached. There’d been no laughter or joy as there should be on this holiday, an unfortunate fact that had continued into Regina’s adult life even after she’d gotten out from under her mother’s thumb. But all of that is changing now. 

 

This year she’d gotten to sleep in, to take advantage of the rare occasion where Gold allows them a day away from the office in the name of history and celebration. Though, she wouldn’t be surprised to find at least a dozen emails from him if she or Robin were to check their email. Regina’s not going to think about work at all today, though. She woke to sunlight streaming in through the curtains and a post-it on the bedside lamp. 

 

_ Took Roland to John’s to help set up. See you there, love. Don’t forget your bikini ;) _

 

It had made her chuckle as Regina snuggled down into her pillow for another minute and grinned stupidly at the tiny little square of paper. The way her heart had  fluttered over a silly note, all of the silly notes Robin leaves her, had made her feel like a foolish school girl, but she wouldn’t change it for the world. It’s simply become what they do and it’s cute and adorable, just like the man she loves. 

 

She’d gotten dressed quickly, settling on a pair of crisp white shorts and a red v-neck shirt, had slipped on her navy and white striped bikini beneath, just as Robin’d requested, and had smirked as she tied the knot around her neck. She may or may not get into the pool, but she can certainly torment him with the knowledge she’s wearing very little beneath her clothes. 

 

Then she’d been off, heading down the block to where John’s house resides, and Regina can hear the dull hum of people chatting and laughing already as she slips through the side gate and rounds the house to the backyard. 

 

Rather impressed, Regina takes in the way that they’ve transformed the usually lackluster view. There are red, white, and blue streamers strung all around, wrapped around the trees, through the railing of the deck. Tiny American flags line the edge of the backyard along the fence and they’ve set up a long, patriotic clad table as a sort of buffet for food and drink along one edge. The pool is bright and clear, a few of John’s friends splashing around with beers in their hands as they laugh and float in the water, along with the smattering of kids joining them in play. 

 

She spots the man himself, standing around the currently empty fire pit, chatting with a woman Regina assumes is the one she’s heard he’s been seeing, but hasn’t yet met and smirks as her gaze wanders around, looking for her significant other and his little boy. 

 

It’s no more than a minute later that a tiny ball of wild energy and bouncing brown curls dashes out of the screen door with a whoop, clad in only his Lightning McQueen swim trunks and his inflatable swimmies. 

 

“Roland! No running by the pool!” Robin’s voice calls out in warning, causing the little boy to skid to a stop and turn around sheepishly, muttering a,  _ Sorry, Daddy! _ before turning on his heel and quickly striding to the edge of the pool where he jumps straight in, kicking at the water until he reaches a boy with chestnut colored hair who looks to be about a year or two older than Roland. 

 

_ Their little fish _ , Regina thinks to herself, grinning as she watches him flap about. They don’t have too much to be worried about, with his inflatable arm bands ensuring he can splash around to his heart’s content, but Robin still stands there and watches him with a cautious parental eye. 

 

His attention shifts to her when he catches her moving toward him and a deep, dimpled grin breaks out over his face, the one that never fails to make Regina’s heart trip over in her chest. “Hello, milady.” Robin greets her, reaching out a hand to grip her hip and leaning down for a quick smooch. 

 

“Hi,” she responds in kind, hooking an arm around the back of his waist. “Quite the shindig you’ve got going here. Is it always like this?” 

 

Robin’s eyes scan around the crowded yard, notes Will in the corner of the deck, fiddling with the music coming from the speaker on the railing, Ana rearranging the ice in the cooler that houses their soda and beers for the day, while Tuck and his neighbor toss a rice filled sack back and forth on the corn hole boards. There are neighbors and friends scattered all around, and the grin on Robin’s face becomes even wider as he tells her, “Yeah. We like to go all out.” 

 

“I can see that,” Regina responds in amusement. 

 

Robin squeezes her to his body, thrilled that he gets to share this with her this year. Another holiday they get to spend together, as a couple, building a life together. They’re racking them up and he’s never been happier. “Come on,” he says, jerking his head in the direction of their host, “I’ll introduce you to John’s new girlfriend. He’s positively smitten.” 

 

Following Robin across the swishing grass, hands joined together, Regina can’t help but chuckle quietly as she gets a better look at Robin’s best friend and the gorgeous woman with her arm threaded through his. She’s tall and slender, has lovely dark chocolate skin and pretty features that remind her a bit of a wood nymph. 

 

“Regina! You made it!” John calls happily, goofy grin on his face as he waves his free hand widely in a gesture of greeting. He’s got a beer in his hand and she pauses briefly, wonders how many he’s had already, but says nothing as she laughs and steps in to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

 

She and John have become friends of a sort over the last few months, her affection for the hulk of a man exceeding beyond his involvement in Robin and Roland’s life. They banter with one another and never pass up an opportunity to tease and embarrass the other if the occasion arises, but it’s all in good fun. Frankly, she kind of considers him to be a bit of an older brother. Yet another thing she’s never had in her life that she’s now been blessed with. 

 

“I’d like you to meet Tiana,” he tells her proudly, face split into a huge smile as he beams down at the woman beside him. Next to John, she looks positively petite and adorable. A total contrast in her pretty blue sundress with bright red posies splashed across the material to John’s own plain white t-shirt, frayed along the edges, and dark jeans, but they look cute together. 

 

Smiling, Regina offers her a hand, “Nice to meet you, I’m Regina.” 

 

“Robin’s girlfriend,” Tiana supplies automatically, taking Regina’s offered hand and shaking it. “I’ve heard a lot about you. It’s nice to finally meet you.” 

 

“Likewise,” Regina replies. Her eyes dart back and forth between the two of them and she asks, “Tell me how you two met again?” 

 

“She makes the best damn beignets in the entire world.” John’s answer is immediate and Regina has to fight a snicker, sharing an amused look with Robin from the corner of her eye. 

 

Luckily, Tiana expands upon that to explain, “I own a bakery not far from here. Specializes in cajun desserts. My mama and I used to live in New Orleans when I was younger, before we moved to Boston for her job. I haven’t been able to get the taste for southern cooking out of my system.”

 

Her stomach grumbles at the mere mention of it, and Regina suddenly becomes very aware of the fact she’s yet to eat anything today. Something she’ll have to rectify soon but keeps her attention on Tiana as she continues her story. 

 

“This one,” she tips her face up to grin at John, “Used to come in every other day and sample half the menu. Plus a beignet. Sometimes two or three.” There’s a wealth of affection in the tone, and Regina’s taken at once with the enraptured expression on both their faces. He’s looking at her as if she were sunshine itself and it’s not something she’s seen before. Honestly, it’s rather adorable. “It took him over two months to finally ask me out.” Tiana finishes, glancing back to Regina and Robin. 

 

Her response is quick and teasing as she comments, “Only that long? Must be true love,” and grins playfully at John. 

 

He harrumphs, narrowing his eyes at her. “But she said yes at that point,” John jokes, his belly shaking as he grins down at his girlfriend and captures her mouth in a kiss, making her giggle. 

 

“Alright, alright, I can’t take much more of this sickeningly sweet exchange.” Robin interjects, shaking his head, obviously teasing. 

 

Smirking, John responds, “Takes one to know one, mate. Now you know what you looked like trailing after Regina with stars in your eyes for months after Christmas.” 

 

His gaze shifts from the pair in front of him to the love of his life, catching the slight blush that rises up the back of her neck. Robin’s hand reaches for her own again and uses it to tug her body flush against his, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Yes, well, I’m clearly the luckiest man on the planet.” Bending his neck forward, Robin pecks a kiss to Regina’s mouth, enjoying the fruity flavor of her chap stick against his lips. Then he’s turning his attention back to John and Tiana and informing them, “Now if you’ll excuse us, I think it’s time we find ourselves some of those burgers and crisps.” 

 

Then he’s dragging her toward the tantalizing scents of corn on the cob and patties frying from the grill, carefully manned by Tuck now that they’ve finished their game, and Regina’s mouth waters in gratitude.  

 

He stops a few yards away at the end of the long row of tables piled with food. “May I offer you some refreshments, milady?” Robin asks her with a flourish, popping open the cooler and waving his hand at the various bottles and cans nestled in among the pounds of ice. They’ve got pop and water, some lemonade for the kiddos and adults not partaking in alcoholic indulgences, and enough beer to last them through the next several hours. 

 

Leaning in closer so he can whisper into her ear, enjoying the slight shiver that racks her body, Robin adds, “I heard talk of firing up the blender for margaritas as well, if you’d prefer.” Robin has a pretty good idea of what she’ll choose and isn’t disappointed when he sees Regina’s eyes light up as she requests,  _ A margarita. Definitely.  _

 

Chuckling, Robin tells her he’ll be back in a moment, wanders inside and spies Ana at the kitchen counter measuring and blending ingredients. It isn’t long before he’s back out in the baking sun, offering Regina a festive, blue plastic glass they’d picked up at the party store for today. 

 

“My savior,” Regina jokes, winking at him in that squinty way of hers that makes him want to kiss her because it’s so damn adorable. Always. 

 

So he does just that. Angles his mouth over hers after she takes a sip and hums her delight with the drink. He can taste the salt on her lips, licks a few crystals off with the tip of his tongue, mixing with the sweetness of the alcohol and Regina. Robin’s hand slides smoothly up the back of her spine to the nape of her neck and he tugs lightly at the bikini tie peeking out over the collar of her shirt. “I see you took my suggestion.” 

 

Regina smirks, that teasing look in her eye that Robin’s become accustomed to. “It seemed wise.” Her voice drops into a low, arousing timbre as she adds, “If for no other reason than to tease you all day.” 

 

Images of her clad in the bikini she’d worn a few weeks ago when they’d come over for a lazy Sunday afternoon with Roland filter through Robin’s mind. Her wet and glistening from the pool, drying off with the sun reflecting off every inch of her perfect body. He’s been unable to get the vision from his mind since and he grins naughtily at her. “Now that’s just unfair. Torturing a man that way,” Robin groans. 

 

Regina takes another long sip of her drink, tipping her head back slightly to do so and distracting him while he watches the muscles in her throat quiver as the cool liquid slides down it. As she licks her lips and takes a step closer to him, resting her hand just above his heart and scratching her nails over his cotton shirt, Robin struggles to focus on anything other than the way he wants her. Now is not the time. 

 

It proves to be a difficult task as she replies tauntingly, “But it’s so much fun to torture you.”  

 

Robin shakes his head, hooks one of his fingers through the belt loop of her shorts and tugs her body the few scant inches between them until their torsos are touching. His mouth presses against her ear, muttering, “Minx,” into it before he sinks his teeth into the lobe and trails the tip of his tongue around the shell. 

 

It’s not entirely appropriate for a backyard barbeque, but, well, he’s a weak man where Regina Mills is concerned and his willpower is lacking. But he’s so happy. It’s actually really rather ridiculous. That one could feel this content in his life. He has his son and loyal friends, the most incredible woman at his side, and Robin can’t think of a better way to celebrate the birth of the country he’s come to call his own than exactly what they’re doing. 

 

Regina giggles, tilting her head back with a pointed look and a muttered, “ _ Behave _ ,” but she doesn’t shift away from him. Instead, she takes a large gulp from her glass, drinking up the rest of her margarita, catching up a bit with everyone else that had started before her. “And this is excellent,” she adds, lifting her now nearly empty glass in a salute. 

 

“I’ll tell Ana you said so,” Robin grins. “Will’s been teaching her to bartend.”

 

“Well he’s doing a damn fine job of it. She might just give Ella a run for her money, and that’s saying something.” 

 

Robin chuckles, “How about I go get you another one of those margaritas, it might warm you up to the idea of a dip in the water,” he adds, wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively and making her laugh, “while you fill yourself a plate of some of this delicious smelling food?” 

 

The corner of her mouth tips up, “I think that’s an excellent idea.” And Regina giggles silently as she watches Robin’s retreating back head into the house once again, turning toward the table clad with stars and stripes cookware and decorations, and laden with food. 

 

“Hey, Regina,” Mulan greets her as she offers her a paper plate. “Happy Fourth!” 

 

“You, too!” Regina replies, smiling happily as she and the brunette chat for a few minutes, catching up since the last time she’d seen her. She and Aurora have been busy moving into a new apartment and she’d just changed jobs a few weeks ago. 

 

Then it happens. 

 

It’s the worst sound she’s ever heard. The miserable wail of the little boy that’s stolen her heart out from under her without any conscious effort. Regina turns instantly from where she’s piling watermelon and potato chips on her plate to scan the backyard for Roland. She sees him over by the cement border surrounding the pool, clutching his knee to his chest, face scrunched up in pain as tears rain down his cheeks. 

 

Her heart catches in her throat, stopping dead before picking up once more in a rapid staccato as she abandons the patriotic themed paper plate and dashes quickly across the yard to his side. “Roland, baby, what happened?” she questions immediately, crouching down beside him, drawing him into her lap as she sits on the burning concrete. 

 

“I— I—waaas chasing— Michael and— I—  tri— tripped,” he just barely hiccups out, voice wobbly and thick as he buries his face into the crook of her neck. He’s all wet from the pool, dampening Regina’s shorts and shirt as she cradles him to her, Roland still holding his knee tightly to his chest, whimpering, and it breaks her heart. 

 

“Oh, baby, it’s okay. It’s going to be alright. Why don’t you let me take a look?” When Roland only shakes his head and snuggles in closer to her side, Regina lets out a imperceptible sigh. Her hand rubs soothing passes up and down his back as she urges once more, “Come on, Roland. I promise I’ll be very gentle.” Her tone is soft and soothing, motherly. 

 

Reluctantly, he relents, uncovers his wound to allow Regina to give it a once over. Once she has a clear view of the injury, the vice like grip around her heart loosens ever so slightly. It’s just a scratch. Not even that deep from what she can tell, but it’s bleeding pretty heavily and she’s certain it smarts for such a little boy. Tiny rivulets of blood slide down from his knee and over his shin, mixing with the chlorine droplets clinging to his skin. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Regina smiles down at him lovingly, brushes his wet curls back from his face and assures him, “See, it’s not so bad. Just a little cut.” 

 

“It— it hurts,” Roland whines and Regina’s heart clenches in her throat at his wobbly tone. 

 

“I know it does, baby,” she tells him, her fingers resting gingerly just beside the wound on his knee. “How about we go and get this cleaned up, and I’ll kiss it better. Then we can get you a popsicle. Does that sound good?” Regina asks him, willing to do anything to ease his hurts. 

 

Roland bites his lower lip, fat tears resting on his eyelashes, and looks just like Robin as he does so, but he answers softly, “Okay, R’gina.” She lets out a breath of relief and moves to stand with him still in her arms, done with a level of skill far too natural for someone that’s not technically his mother, and turns toward the house. 

 

That’s when she spots Robin just coming out of the backdoor, stilled where he stands, her fresh margarita glass in hand, watching them with a mixture of concern and adoration in his eyes. But she doesn’t stop long enough to consider it beyond a passing thought, simply asks him as they meet, “Will you grab the first aid kit?”

 

He nods, cupping the back of Roland’s head for a moment and asking, “Did we take a tumble, my boy?” Roland nods from where he has his head tucked against her neck, body curled into hers. “Well, it’s lucky we have Regina here to take care of you, isn’t it?” He mumbles a tiny,  _ mmhmm _ , as an answer and a small smile tips up the corners of her mouth. 

 

Once they’re inside, Regina settles Roland onto the toilet seat in the bathroom, kneeling down so she’s at eye level with him and can tap an index finger beneath his chin. “Let’s get you all patched up, sir.” It makes Roland giggle a little and Regina smiles as she tears off a few squares of toilet paper and dabs lightly over his broken skin, cleaning away the blood that’s already started to clot and slow. “You know you’re not supposed to be running around the pool, Roland. It’s wet and slick and that’s how we fall and get hurt.” Regina scolds him softly. 

 

Pouting, Roland sniffles and answers, “I know. I’m sorry, R’gina. Michael and I were playing tag and I wanted to catch him.” 

 

She sighs, “That’s fine, but you could have gotten really hurt, Roland, and I don’t want that. So no more running by the pool, is that clear?”

 

Roland nods solemnly, his gradually drying curls bouncing against his face just as Robin clears his throat from the doorway, holding out the white first aid kit. Regina reaches for it, muttering a quiet thanks as he looks down on them. There’s something in his expression, the way he’s looking at the two of them still that makes her blood pound quicker through her veins. But she ignores it for a moment, focused on Roland as she takes an alcohol wipe and a waterproof band aid from the kit and gets to work. 

 

When his cut is all clean and she’s blown softly on the wound to soothe the stinging and fresh bout of tears that well in Roland’s eyes from the antiseptic, Regina smears a bit of neosporin over it and covers it with the band aid, leaning down and pressing a light kiss to his knee while grinning up at him. “There. All better.” 

 

Roland smiles, his tiny dimples little pin points in his cheeks, and exclaims, “Thanks, R’gina,” bouncing up and tossing his arms around her neck for a hug. All the pain and tears forgotten with the resiliency of a child as he asks if he can have his popsicle now. 

 

“Why don’t you go on back outside and see if Ana will get you one?” Regina chuckles, standing and ignoring the creaky ache of her own joints after being crouched for so long. He starts to dart out of the bathroom and Regina’s voice warns sharply, “Walk, Roland.” 

 

Then it’s just her and Robin. No longer distracted by Roland’s injury, she can fully focus her attention on him and Regina blushes slightly at the worshipful glint in his eyes. He reaches out a hand for hers, Regina placing her own in his palm, and pulls her flush against his body in a practiced move, leaning down to rest his forehead against hers. “You’re wonderful with him.” Robin exhales, his warm breath ghosting over her lips, making Regina shiver. 

 

She jerks her shoulder in a little shrug, replying, “He makes it easy.” 

 

Drawing back enough so that he can meet her eyes, Robin shakes his head. “No, you’re just so natural with him. He’s never really had a motherly figure in his life and was so young when Marian passed…” Robin pauses, as if gathering his thoughts before he continues. “I’m just so grateful he has you now.” 

 

It nearly makes Regina cry, her eyes watering precariously as she tries to control the fierce tide of emotions that suddenly swamp her. She’d never really thought of herself as mother material before, not until Roland had snuck into her world and captured her heart with post-its and paperclips and insistent holiday traditions. They’ve come a long way in the last six months, have become closer than she ever thought possible and there’s no denying what she feels. 

 

“I love him so much,” she chokes out wetly, heart squeezing inside her chest. 

 

Robin’s fingers thread through her hair, cupping her cheek as he tells her, “He loves you.  _ I _ love you,” before lowering his mouth to hers in a sweet, gentle kiss. It’s nothing passionate, just a soft press of his lips to hers. Firm and slow. But it’s everything. 

 

“I love you, too,” Regina replies, voice thick with emotion when they pull away. 

 

Nuzzling his nose against hers for another minute, Robin strokes his hands down her arms before saying, “We should probably get back to the party.” His voice drops, taking on that  _ tone _ that always has her body quivering in anticipation. “Even if I would rather sneak off with you to one of the guest rooms upstairs.” 

 

He wiggles his eyebrows at her suggestively and Regina laughs. “Tempting as that is, I think it might be best we go supervise your son.” 

 

Robin chuckles in response, but bows his head in concession, gesturing for her to lead the way even as the word  _ ours _ echos through his mind. 

 

. . .

 

The dusky darkness of twilight settles around them. It's getting closer and closer to ten o’clock, when the city fireworks are scheduled to start going off. Luckily, John’s house is positioned perfectly to witness the show without them having to deal with the hassle of shuffling an entire party of people out of the house to the park, finding parking, and navigating their way through the crowd. This is much better and decidedly more intimate. 

 

Regina’s curled up on Robin’s lap in one of the chairs around the fire pit, the flames crackling and giving off just enough of a heat to kiss along her skin in the chilly summer evening. Her head rests on his shoulder, fingers stroking absently up and down his forearm that rests over her thighs as his hand mirrors her movements up and down her spine. 

 

It’s been a lovely day, perfect. 

 

As much as Regina wishes it wasn’t coming to an end, she’s sleepy. Is ready to tuck Roland in for the night and then curl up in Robin’s bed with him and drift off to dreamland. They’re watching him play with a few of the other kids, his new best friend, Michael, among them, tossing firecrackers against the cement and shrieking when they pop and echo in the night. John and Tiana are lighting sparklers and letting the kids play with them until they fizzle out. 

 

That hand that had been rubbing up and down her back, tangles in the edges of her hair as Robin presses a kiss to the crown of her head and asks quietly, “You gonna make it to the fireworks, love?” 

 

He can feel the weight of her limbs atop his, relaxed and content. Just as he is. It’s been an exhausting day, between the heat and overstimulation, not to mention Roland’s little mishap earlier, but Robin isn’t quite ready for it to be over so soon. 

 

Just a little while longer to hold onto the magic of the holiday. That’s all he wants. 

 

Regina’s sleepy response, a mumbled,  _ mmhmm _ , makes him grin, placing another light kiss to her brow and tightening his arms around her. For the next ten minutes they stay just as they are, eyes closed and breathing in time with one another as they listen to the sounds of the party winding down around them. 

 

The fireworks will start any minute now, after which, he and Regina will gather Roland up, dragging him away from his new friends, and will spend the following half hour getting him ready for bed. Robin supervising the brushing of his teeth as Regina pulls out his pajamas, the both of them listening intently as he repeats every second of his day, even though they’d been there for all of it. Gradually getting him to settle down so he can sleep. 

 

Despite her exhaustion, Robin knows Regina will climb into Roland’s tiny toddler bed with him and weave a tale of magic and mischief until his eyelids droop and his breathing evens out. Just as she’s done with him nearly every night for the past two months. Hardly ever misses it. 

 

Except on the now rare occasion she ends up sleeping at her own house rather than theirs, that is. 

 

The thought makes Robin frown slightly. Granted, over the last several months they’ve been spending less and less nights apart. More out of habit than conscious thought, really.

 

But now that he's thinking about it, half of his closet holds her clothes, their shirts mingled together and two of his dresser drawers serve as a home to her things. Her essentials are scattered over his bathroom. The cream she slathers on her face every night and tubes and brushes of this and that for her to get ready in the morning. The fancy water she prefers stocked next to Roland’s juice boxes in the fridge. She’s practically living there. 

 

Robin’s eyes open, glancing down at Regina where her head is tucked against the curve of his neck and shoulder, breathing evenly. Snippets of their day flutter through his memory, the sense of absolute rightness he'd felt as he'd watched Regina kiss away Roland's hurts, the ease with which she'd mingled with his friends, knowing they'd end up just as they are now. How his heart had swelled with love as he'd kissed her brow and left her sleeping soundly in his bed this morning. 

 

It hits him suddenly, a culmination of all the little moments that have become second nature in the last six months, that that's exactly what he wants for their future. Waking up together, their possessions finding homes beside one another, Roland knowing the woman he worships will be there to pick him up whenever he falls. 

 

Robin’s head over heels in love with her, and there's absolutely no reason that they shouldn't go for it. Shouldn't make that leap. 

 

“Regina,” he murmurs, nudging her slightly and brushing a few errant strands of hair from her face as she stirs and looks up at him from beneath her lashes. 

 

“Hmmm?” 

 

He grins at the sleepy tone, fingertips dancing along her bicep. “I want to ask you something, love.” 

 

That makes her sit up a little bit straighter in his lap, meeting his gaze as she nods, curious expression on her face, a little scrunch to her nose and that crinkle between her brows he finds adorable. “What is it?” Her gaze flickers around her, blinking the sleep from her eyes from the little catnap she'd been taking against him. 

 

Inhaling sharply, Robin asks, “Would you consider moving in with me? And Roland. Full time. No more occasional nights apart.” He smiles at her, fingers playing with the tips of her hair just brushing the tops of her shoulders. “I want us to start a life together, officially.” 

 

He’s babbling, his voice a bit sheepish, nerves unexpectedly bouncing around in his stomach. It’s silly. It’s not like he’s proposing marriage, not yet anyway (though the thought has crossed his mind a time or two). Besides, she’s practically living with them already, his question is really just a formality. Surely, she'll agree. Still, his stomach gurgles and swoops in his gut as he waits for her answer. 

 

For a moment, she looks stunned, taken aback, and Robin worries that perhaps he's overstepped some boundary. That she might not be quite as ready to fully and completely share her life and space with he and his son as he thought. 

 

Then the most stunning smile he's ever seen grace her features erupts and she's laughing, winding her arms around his neck and looking at him like he's said the most foolish thing in the world, but she answers immediately. “Yes,” shaking her head at him, Regina leans in and kisses him hard, fusing their lips together for a solid minute before pulling away. “Yes, I would love to move in with you and Roland. Though you might regret that when you see the entirety of my shoe collection,” she jokes. 

 

“Never,” Robin replies without hesitation, heart swelling as he laughs and swoops in to take her mouth with his again. 

 

The loud and earth shattering boom of the first fireworks explode in the night sky above them at precisely that moment. Bursts of colors and sparks flying and dissolving into nothing but smoke wafting through the atmosphere. 

 

Regina and Robin chuckle against each other’s mouths, tipping their foreheads against one another as Roland’s shout of excitement sounds from across the yard, and he runs over to where they’re seated. He climbs into Regina’s lap immediately, no regard for how she’s perched on Robin’s at all, and she and Robin grin at each other. 

 

Wrapping his arms around the both of them, Robin sighs contentedly as the three of them watch the fireworks light up the starlit sky together. 

 

Their own cozy little family that grows stronger and closer every day. 


	9. Labor Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late again. Oops.

Something’s wrong. 

 

She’s been off for the last week now. Snippy with Robin and down right nasty to the majority of their coworkers. He’d heard her snap at Ashley on Monday and then had observed Mary Margaret leaving Regina’s office close to tears on Tuesday. Leroy had been ready to clock her on Thursday afternoon after the two of them had gotten into an argument over their latest account. She’s even been short with Roland all week. 

 

Despite the fact that Robin is certain something is bothering her on the eve of their big move, Regina refuses to talk to him about it. Insists that it’s nothing and she’s  _ fine _ when he knows positively that she is the opposite. It hurts. A bit. That she won’t open up to him, especially when they are preparing to take a huge step in their relationship only this weekend. 

 

It had taken a bit of time for her to find someone with her approval to rent her house, Regina insisting that she would not turn her home over to someone that would destroy it all. Eventually, she’d agreed to a lovely newlywed couple by the names of Anna and Kristoff that assured her they would be the ideal tenants. But they’d spent the majority of this past weekend packing up her belongings and she’d seemed excited enough, if a bit overwhelmed. 

 

Everything had seemed completely fine and yet he’s utterly baffled by what could have happened in the time between now and then to turn Regina so surly. 

 

Robin’s typing away at his keyboard, running the figures for their latest ad campaign when Regina comes storming into his office Friday afternoon, a wad of tiny yellow squares clutched in her grasp, knuckles white as she questions harshly, “Really, Robin? I don’t need to come back from a meeting to my computer being covered in silly post-it notes when I’m trying to work. Don’t you have anything productive you could be doing?” 

 

Startled, Robin frowns at her, gaze narrowing in on the notes he’d scribbled sweet nothings onto in the hopes of cheering her up. That’s what finally does it, the straw that breaks the camel’s back as they say. He can’t let this go unaddressed any longer. “Alright, what is going on with you?” He huffs in exasperation, “You love those notes.” Pausing, Robin’s voice softens a bit, pleadingly as he adds, “Something’s been bothering you, love. You know it, I know it, and I can’t for the life of me figure out why you won’t talk about it with me. You’ve been irritable and temperamental for a week now and I was only trying to make you smile. My apologies, milady.”

 

The touch of hurt laced through his tone is unmistakable and Regina bites her lower lip, teeth sinking into the brightly painted flesh as her eyes turn a bit glassy, guilt lancing through her, though she doesn’t respond immediately. 

 

So Robin continues, as loath as he is to the idea that perhaps this isn’t what she wants, that she might not be prepared to give up her own space or to take on him and his son full time, he has to ask. “Is it the move? Are you having second thoughts? Because if you’re not ready or you need more time I’ll understand. I don’t want to force you into anything, Regina.” The words are a bit strained, but sincere. Robin wants her with him and Roland more than anything, wants to share their life with her, but not at the expense of the well being of the woman he loves. 

 

Sighing, Regina’s shoulders rise and fall in defeat as she ducks her head, a stray lock falling over her face. Then she’s turning on her heel, and Robin’s heart leaps into his throat for a moment, alarmed, before he realizes she’s only moving to shut his office door to grant them a margin of privacy. He says nothing as she strides the short distance from the doorway to around his desk, her gaze meeting his with trepidation as she maneuvers herself to sit on his lap, arms wrapping around his shoulders and dropping her forehead to his. 

 

Breathing in the familiar pine scent of Robin settles her nerves, though it does nothing to relieve the heartache that’s weighed on her for days, and Regina murmurs, “I’m sorry.”

 

Her voice is quiet, barely above a whisper and full of such weariness it breaks his heart. Stroking his hand up and down her spine slowly, the other wrapping around her waist and pulling her a bit more snugly into his side, Robin responds, “It’s alright, love. Just talk to me. Please. I want to help.” 

 

Drawing back enough that his face is no longer a blurry mess, Regina tells him softly, “I love you.” He’s right. She’s been a moody bitch this week, and looking at Robin’s concerned face now, guilt joins the jumble of emotions she’s struggling to deal with. 

 

“I love you, too,” Robin answers immediately, hand still making soothing passes up and down her back. “So tell me what’s bothering you, please.”

 

She straightens her spine some, laying the pile of post-its with Robin’s messy scrawl she’s become so familiar with on his desk (she really does love the notes he leaves her) and then turns back to him. Saying the words out loud isn’t easy for her, expressing her feelings is not her forte, and while she’s convinced herself that she’s over it, that she’s moved on, this time of year always brings back those painful memories. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Regina confesses, “The anniversary of Daniel’s death is on Sunday.” 

 

_ Ah _ . Well, that would explain it. 

 

Robin’s hand strokes soothingly up and down her spine as he offers a murmured, “I’m so sorry, milady.” Scratching his nails bluntly along her scalp now in the way he knows relaxes her, Robin adds, “That pain never truly goes away, I understand, and it’s never easy to have it all brought up again.” Robin presses a kiss to her forehead and continues. “I wish you’d confided in me sooner, babe. I could have been there for you without you suffering alone all week.” The very thought of it feels like a vice around Robin’s heart.  

 

He’s lost love himself, after all. In fact, it’s one of the things that had brought him and Regina closer all those months ago, a tipping point in their relationship. Spending Mother’s Day with her and Roland, watching how connected the two of them had been, the way his son had been totally enamored with her as a mother figure, had been beautiful to witness. As well as the shocked wonder Regina had worn for the entire day. 

 

It had been one of the moments he’d been absolutely sure that this was right, that the three of them belonged together as a family. 

 

Naturally though, it had brought up old wounds, painful memories, and Robin had finally opened up and shared what had happened to Marian. All those months of her being ill, slowly but surely wasting away as they’d had a newborn to care for. It’d been one of the hardest periods of Robin’s life. 

 

The raw, emotional heart to heart had led to Regina telling him the tale of the boy she’d fallen in love with her senior year of college. He was the first man beyond her father to ever make her feel loved and cherished. Someone who had supported her completely. They’d had seventeen months of bliss, had been set to be married once they’d both settled into their post-graduate jobs, when he’d died in a car crash. An idiot teenager who had been texting and driving had run a red light and rammed into the side of his car. 

 

Robin hadn’t realized the anniversary of that loss was so soon. It’s no wonder Regina’s been temperamental this week. 

 

“Thank you,” Regina answers quietly, her nail scratching over Robin’s bicep. “I suppose it’s all just hit me the past few days. With us moving in together, I don’t know… I guess it all just makes this  _ real _ and  _ serious _ in a way it hasn’t quite been up to now and…” Trailing off, Regina sighs and admits, “I suppose I’ve been freaking out some and taking it out on you. And everyone.” She adds wryly. 

 

There’s still a hint of unspoken fear and unease in her voice that causes his own heart to clench. But relieved that she’s finally opened up about what’s been weighing on her, Robin asks quietly, “What can I do to help? Do you want to postpone this weekend? Take some more time to be sure it’s what you want? I’m sure Anna and Kristoff would understand.”

 

“No, no,” Regina protests, assuring him, “I want to move in. I do. It’s just…” Her gaze drops from his and Regina’s restless hands settle in her lap, twisting her fingers. “Daniel and I had just moved in together before he died. We’d only been in our apartment for a little over a month when it happened. It’s a bit of déjà vu, honestly. I think it’s just making me nervous.” 

 

Robin’s heart aches for her, over the pain she must be going through and the fact that he hasn’t been there to comfort her before now. But that’s about to change. Starting now. “It’s alright to be nervous, milady. It’s a big step.” He dips his head slightly to catch her gaze, waits until her dark brown eyes have met his steadily before he continues. “Truthfully, I may have some butterflies over the entire thing myself.” 

 

“Really?” Regina questions. 

 

“Yes,” he chuckles a bit. “I love you more than anything, but beyond Marian I’ve never lived with another woman either. And as adorable as you find Roland now, wait until you get roped into bedtime every single night and he’s underfoot as you’re running behind in the morning or one of his toy cars stabs you in the foot. Those hotwheels are murder on the soles.” Robin says it with a hint of amusement, hoping a bit of humor might turn her mood around. “There’s no more escaping us rowdy men. What if you change your mind?”

 

Lifting a hand to cup his jaw, Regina rubs the pad of her thumb along his stubble. “That’s never going to happen,” she assures him. They’ve become much, much too important to her for her to walk away from them now. 

 

“But the point is it  _ could _ . There are a million unknowns and it’s scary to think about them.” Robin’s voice is rich and warm as he tells her, “but I love you and I’m willing to face whatever they might be together. With you. You’re not alone anymore, Regina. That’s all us moving in together really means.” 

 

She doesn’t know how he’s done it, but somehow, Robin’s made her heart feel lighter. No longer quite like she is drowning in a helpless pool of grief and heartache, and she’d been a fool not to tell him what’s been bothering her sooner. She should have known he’d have the perfect words to make her feel grounded once again, to have the anxious energy that has been plaguing her settling. 

 

“I love you,” Regina repeats, casually threading their fingers together, digits intertwined, palm to palm as she lifts their joined hands between their bodies. “And you’re right. I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you about all of this sooner.” 

 

“Don’t apologize,” Robin objects because he doesn’t want her feeling any worse than she’s already felt the last several days. “Just let me be here for you, that’s all I ask.” 

 

Nodding, Regina leans forward, catches his mouth with hers for a leisurely kiss filled with love and gratitude and promise. The most incredible man in the world has his arm wrapped around her, and she’s the luckiest woman to be able to call him hers. Regina loses herself in the feel of Robin’s lips rubbing against her own, the gentle press of his tongue along hers as he deepens the kiss briefly before their mouths part. 

 

The hand not joined with her own goes back to stroking up and down her spine as he suggests, “How about you let me take you out for lunch, get away from the office for awhile?”

 

Regina grins, feeling lighter and steadier than she has in days as she tells him, “I’d like that,” before finally extricating herself from his lap and standing up. 

 

“And I promise no more post-its for the rest of the day,” Robin adds, smirking at her mischievously. 

 

Shaking her head, Regina leans back down, her face level with his as she orders, “Don’t you dare stop now,” and smooches him quickly before laughing lightly, swiping the pile she’d left on his desk, and turning on her heel to exit his office. She calls back a, “See you later,” over her shoulder with a smile that hasn’t graced her features for days and makes Robin smile as he returns his attention to his computer. 

 

. . .

 

Monday rolls around and Labor Day with it. 

 

Nearly all of Regina’s things have been moved in, boxes scattered around the house that Roland has been amusing himself with once emptied. He’d built a fort out of a few of them, drawn on another and turned it into a spaceship, has been jetting off to the moon and Mars since late Saturday afternoon as she and Robin attempt to organize the chaos of moving into something livable. 

 

It’s been a feat, and slowly, but surely, they’ve managed to begin merging their separate lives into one.

 

She’d woken up in  _ their _ bed Sunday morning to the comforting presence of Robin’s arms wrapped tightly around her. So familiar and normal but somehow  _ different _ than all the other times in the last eight months that the two of them had started their day just the same. They’d cuddled together and he’d held her as she’d let the tears flow freely once conscious recognition had reared it’s head. Just for awhile. To purge herself of the grief that always grips around her heart on the day of Daniel’s death. 

 

Robin had been wonderful and comforting, and as he’d stroked her hair and peppered kisses to the crown of her head, murmuring how much he loved her until she’d felt marginally better, Regina had known with utmost certainty that moving in with him had been the right decision. 

 

It’s time to focus on the future.

 

Roland’s been an excellent distraction as well. It’s impossible to be devastated when in the presence of such a happy, caring little boy. One whose rambunctiousness over her living with him and Daddy full time has been infectious. 

 

He comes stumbling into the kitchen, Robin trailing behind him with an amused smirk playing over his mouth as he watches his son drag his feet across the tiled floor and climb up into his usual chair as Regina turns from where she’s just pulled her favorite mug from it’s new home next to Robin’s Tottenham Hotspurs one in the cupboard.

 

“Can we have pancakes?” Roland requests sleepily, rubbing his eyes and hugging his stuffed monkey tightly to his chest from his perch at the table. 

 

Regina smiles at him, side eyeing him as she pours a generous amount of Robin’s addicting brew into the mug. “Oh, I don’t see why not. It’s a holiday after all. Maybe we can even make the special Mickey ones.” 

 

That perks the little boy right up, his eyes going wide as he asks, “With chocolate chips?!” Regina pretends to mull it over, humming in concentration as she meets Robin’s gaze, and he nods his head slightly before she agrees and Roland lets out a whoop of excitement. 

 

It’s a messy affair, but then what isn’t when the toddler is involved? They end up with more batter on the counter than on the griddle and a few flecks somehow in Roland’s tangled curls, but there’s enough laughter echoing through the kitchen during the morning to more than make up for it. 

 

The entire scene is so very domestic. As Regina sits beside Roland and cuts his pile of Mickey Mouse shaped pancakes into tiny bites he can handle as he begins shoving them into his mouth almost instantly, she realizes this is her new normal. Waking up and making Roland breakfast, Robin refilling her mug while they discuss their plans for the day. Despite her reservations over this move, she’s never felt happier about it than right in this instance. 

 

Daniel would be proud of her, of what she’s built since he’s been gone. He would want her to feel this unending happiness. Somehow, that knowledge, her belief in it, eases a bit more of Regina’s heartache. 

 

“Slow down, my boy,” Robin admonishes turning back to replace the pot. “You’ll get a belly ache.” When he takes his place beside her, one hand reaching over to casually play with the ends of her hair as he sips his own coffee, she smiles at him and then digs into her own breakfast. 

 

Regina can certainly get used to this.

 

. . .

 

She’s unpacking her books later that afternoon, setting them alongside Robin’s collection on the shelves in the den, enjoying seeing another place in the house their belongings are mixed and matched in, when Robin pokes his head through the doorway. “The parade starts in a half hour and Roland is damn near bouncing off the walls in anticipation. You almost ready to leave, love?” 

 

Chuckling, Regina turns from her task, volume in hand as she answers Robin, “Sure, just let me finish up with the rest of these then we can leave. Are John and Tiana meeting us?” 

 

“No, he called and said Tiana was elbow deep in making dinner and that they wouldn’t be able to get away. Said that he’d see us afterward.” Robin answers, adding, “Here, I’ll help,” as he strides into the room, headed directly toward the second box of books on the floor and opening it up. 

 

Regina thanks him before adding, “Tiana knows that she doesn’t have to go to any trouble, right? She should be able to enjoy her holiday, too.” 

 

“I mentioned that and in the words of John, he’s just doing as he’s told, and isn’t fool enough to get between the woman and her kitchen.” Robin smirks, tacking on playfully, “Besides, would you turn down an opportunity to have her beignets?” 

 

It makes her chortle as she works, but Regina shakes her head. “No. I’m no fool.” The woman cooks and bakes like a dream. She’s enjoyed getting to know her the last several weeks, having someone else to conspire with against their significant others and to be able to do couple things with the four of them. If she's being honest, it's been nice to have another female friend beyond Mal as well, someone to connect with on a purely feminine basis. 

 

The two of them continue to work side by side for another few minutes in companionable silence before Robin’s voice echoes through the room, shifting the mood from playful to a more serious note. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Robin inquires softly, shoving aside a few of his books to make room for hers on the shelf and glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. She’s seemed better, lighter, than she had yesterday, though he knows the previous day had been harder for her than she’d let on. She hadn’t mentioned it to him, but he’d heard her second crying jag yesterday evening while she’d been showering off a day of hard work. 

 

It had broken his heart, knowing she’d been in pain and was unable to do much more to ease it than be there for her. Regina had merely curled up beside him last night and let his gentle caresses soothe her to sleep, and they’ve had little chance today to talk about how she’s doing with everything. He wants to check in, to make sure she’s as pleased with their new arrangement as he is, that she’s doing fine in the wake of such a tender anniversary. Especially after their discussion on Friday. 

 

Grabbing the last of the books from the bottom of the box and shifting to place them in their new designated spot, Regina turns to Robin, leaning against the bookcase as she gives him a small smile. She knows exactly what he’s doing and loves him all the more for it. “I’m alright.” Stepping closer to him, Regina cups Robin’s jaw in the palms of her hands, her voice strong and steady as she tells him, “Happy to be here. With you. And Roland.” A glint twinkles in her dark brown eyes as she adds, “and sore. I wouldn’t mind a backrub later. I might even offer some sort of bribery as incentive.” 

 

Robin grins back at her, laughing into the kiss Regina leans forward to plant on his lips. “I image I could be talked into providing such services.” He tosses the book he’d been holding onto the shelf and then takes a step into Regina’s space, hooking his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against his chest. She laughs and the lighthearted sound of it has his smile widening. 

 

Tilting his head, Robin’s nose rubs over the apple of her cheek, peppering light kisses over her skin as Regina leans into him, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. “Oh could you?” she asks, grinning. “And what would that take exactly?” 

 

She’s pressing her body into his, draped around him as her mouth stretches in a wild smile. Tempting and beautiful. Robin’s answer is deep and genuine as he replies, “Your laughter is payment enough, my love. If it’s a backrub you want, it’s a backrub you shall have.”

 

Just then, Roland comes barreling into the room, interrupting them before Robin’s lips have a chance to connect to Regina’s. “Daaaaddy, R’ginaaaa, are you coming?!” 

 

The pair chuckle, and Regina ducks her head into the crook of Robin’s neck for a minute before answering him. “Yes, we’re coming. Give us one more minute.” Roland’s dramatic sigh only makes both of them laugh more as Regina smiles up at Robin and says, “I suppose we can’t keep him waiting any longer. I’m gonna hold you to that, however.” 

 

“A gentleman never goes back on his word,” Robin answers aghast as Regina pops up on the balls of her feet, giggling, and pecks a kiss to his lips before following Roland out of the room.

 

. . .

 

It’s been a long, tiring day for them all. Between moving the last of Regina’s stuff into the house, the parade, and dinner with John and Tiana to celebrate the holiday, the Mills-Locksley clan is worn out. Particularly, a little boy by the name of Roland. He’d fallen asleep on John’s couch watching Lion King and when Robin had attempted to wake him for the short trek from his house to his own, he’d whined and insisted on Regina. 

 

That’s how she’d ended up with an exhausted toddler in her arms and Robin’s arm anchored around her waist as they made their way home. It’s a quick shuffle up the steps, Robin trailing after them as Regina shoulders her way into Roland’s room and lays him gently down on the bed. She’s pulling his shirt over his head as Robin unlaces his sneakers when Roland mutters sleepily, “I want a story, R’gina.” 

 

Her eyes meet Robin’s in amusement, he’s barely conscious as it is and she hasn’t a doubt the little boy will be out well before she can make it to the last page of a book, but he’s so adorable as he says it Regina can’t help but agree. 

 

Quickly and efficiently, she and Robin finish readying him for bed, two practiced parents, and Regina marvels for a moment as she edges into the tiny toddler bed beside him at when that had happened. When she’d become a mother to this little boy who’s stolen her heart as surely as his father. Happiness blooms within her chest, bursting free like tiny rainbows of color and filling her with such joy. 

 

Robin hands her the worn copy of  _ Rainbow Fish _ and Regina turns to the familiar first page and begins reciting words she knows by heart now as Roland presses into her side. She’s halfway through the book when his little voice slurrily interrupts her. 

 

“I’m glad you’re here, R’gina,” Roland whispers to her, eyelids drooping as he snuggles closer into her side.

 

Regina’s heart melts, spilling over inside her until she’s brimming with so much love for this boy she doesn’t think she can handle it. “Me too, baby,” she murmurs back to him, running her fingers through his messy mop of curls. 

 

By the time she finishes his story, Roland is breathing heavily, mouth gaping endearingly. For a few more minutes she just stays there, brushing her hand over his hair and watching him sleep. 

 

“I’m glad you’re here, too,” Robin’s voice sounds softly from the doorway, her gaze lifting to meet his as she struggles to keep the tears that have welled up from spilling over. “Our world is so much brighter with you in it, Regina.” 

 

Placing one last kiss to Roland’s forehead, Regina slips from the bed, tucking him in lovingly before she makes her way over to Robin. She rests her hands on his chest, right over where his heart beats firmly and steadily beneath her palm, and she smiles at him lovingly. “There’s nowhere else I would rather be.” 

 

His answering grin lights up Robin’s entire face, dimples creasing his cheeks as he lays a hand over her own on his chest. He’s the luckiest bastard in the entire world to be able to call this incredible, mesmerizing woman his own, and to have her sharing her life with him.  

 

“Come on, let’s go to bed.” 

 

As the two of them tiptoe out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind them, and walk hand in hand to their own bedroom, neither one of them have ever felt more content. 


	10. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm on time for once. Who'd have thought? HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! Huge thank you to Brittany who helped me tremendously when this was giving me trouble and listened to me whine about it. It was a bit of a struggle at times. Now I hope you all enjoy it.

It’s been a bit of an adjustment living with Robin and his son. There had been a few bumps and bruises along the way, arguments built from frustration and exhaustion as they’d maneuvered their way through this new development in their relationship. But it’s been over a month now and she’s settling in nicely. Happily. Contentedly. 

 

Waking up beside Robin every morning, having the heavy weight of his arm draped over her waist and his cocooning heat around her, the knowledge that she’ll get to fall asleep in this position again come evening, conjures a warmth within her that trickles through her limbs. It’s even better than a jolt of his amazing coffee through her system, an incredible way to start her day. 

 

Some mornings they wake to the alarm beeping moderately into the room, dawn just peeking through the drawn curtains of their bedroom window. Other times one of them will wake just before, drawing the other from slumber with soft kisses before they have to ready themselves for the day. Then there are the days when Roland rises early, barreling into their room with an enthusiasm that’s much too energetic for seven o’clock in the morning. 

 

She wouldn’t trade it for anything. This family they are slowly, but surely, building. 

 

With October upon them and fall in full swing, there are richly colored leaves painting the trees around their house. Piles are scattered over the backyard and a constant crisp breeze, that more often than not has Regina cuddling into Robin’s warmth as Roland plays in the backyard, blows through the air. Autumn’s brought nothing but fresh and exciting experiences, and along with it, she’s been learning to embrace some new traditions.

 

Regina’s never much been one for Halloween. Has always found the holiday to be a bit ridiculous, unnecessary, just another excuse for people to dress up and get drunk. Not that there’s anything exactly wrong with that, but it’s never been something that’s particularly interested her before. She gives out candy because it’s expected of her. And if the children in their costumes and easy glee over treats had tugged at some buried part of her heart, well, she’d brushed it aside. 

 

Roland changes all of that this year. 

 

His enthusiasm is infectious. From the second October 1st had hit, he’d insisted upon decorating every inch of the house. There are spooky window clings adorning their home now, fake cobwebs spread over the bushes outside and across the mantle, tiny plastic spiders hidden within them, and purple and orange lights strung around the porch pillars. Plastic cauldrons hold electronic tea candles that flicker from various places throughout the house, and they’ve pumpkins decorating most of their yard. It’s the most adorned house on their street.

 

He and Robin had taken her to the local pumpkin patch that first free Saturday, Roland taking charge of their pumpkin mission as they’d walked up and down the rows and rows of various shaped squash looking for the absolute perfect one. 

 

_ They’ve been here for nearly an hour now. Burrowing her face down into her scarf and moving a smidgen closer to Robin’s side, stealing some of his body heat as a gust of wind dances through the air, she mutters to him, “How much longer is he going to do this?” As much as she loves him, one can only look at pumpkins for so much time. Or at least so she’d thought.  _

 

_ The pair of them are trailing along after Roland, walking hand in hand as he tisks and tusks over each and every pumpkin in the row. They’ve found one so far, and Robin clutches it to his other side as he grins at his son and then turns his attention down to his girlfriend. “Until he finds the ones he wants.” Robin replies, amused. “He’s always been like this. The boy’s surprisingly meticulous for a five year old.”  _

 

_ It makes her chuckle and shake her head. Halloween might not be her thing, but it’s clear that Roland loves it and she won’t do anything to discourage his joy in this little outing. Even if her extremities are starting to go a bit frosted.  _

 

_ Robin’s head angles to the side so he can press his mouth to her ear and whisper knowingly, “How about some hot apple cider to warm you up while he’s looking?”  _

 

_ “Oh that would be lovely!” Regina exclaims, pulling away and smiling at him as they come to a brief stop. Robin grins at her again, pecking a quick kiss to her lips and informing her he’ll be right back. She watches him walk away for a moment, headed in the direction of the entrance to the patch before she turns her attention back to Roland. Watching him try to roll a pumpkin half the size of him around, she can’t help but laugh before she strides over to him. “What’s the verdict? Found any more winners yet?”  _

 

_ “This one is Daddy’s!” Roland declares eagerly, positively vibrating with the wonderful, untapped energy of a child that Regina only mildly envies.  _

 

_ She smiles at him, “Perfect! We’ll have him take it up front when he gets back.” Moving to pick it out of the line up, helping him in his struggle, Regina places it at her feet as Roland asks where he went. “He’s gone to get us something to drink. I bet you’re thirsty after all this hunting.”  _

 

_ He agrees, and Regina ruffles his hair a bit, grinning at him, just as Robin returns with three to go cups. “Refreshments have arrived,” he proclaims, handing one to each of them and glancing down at the pumpkin at Regina’s feet. “Looks like you found another one.”  _

 

_ “Uh-huh. For you, Daddy.”  _

 

_ “It’s perfect. Thank you, Roland.”  _

 

_ Regina takes a sip of her cider and lets out a quiet moan of delight as the hot liquid slides down her throat, it’s heat filtering through her limbs like a gradual submersion in a warm bath. It’s not overly cold today, still a bit early into the season for the bitter chill of fall, but her flannel and vest aren’t quite doing it either. Robin smirks at her, gives her a little mischievous look that brings to mind all sorts of promises that are not appropriate to be having at the moment. Ignoring the sudden heat in her belly, she questions, “So, is that it?” _

 

_ “No!” Roland protests instantly, shaking his head and waving those curls about his face as he laughs at her apparent misstep. “We still have to find your pumpkin, R’gina!”  _

 

_ She almost objects, her instinct to tell him that she doesn’t need one. After all, she’s never carved a pumpkin before in her life and Regina would be perfectly happy just watching him and Robin dive into it. But there’s such a look of determination on his face, that she doesn’t have the heart to disappoint him. Besides, why not try something new? Create some fresh memories in this new life they’re living.  _

 

_ Humming, Regina nods and says, “Hmmm, well, let’s go find one then!”  _

 

_ Robin watches the two of them wander further down the rows of pumpkins, listening to Roland list the merits and disadvantages of each with an authority that he hasn’t a clue where he’d learned. It amuses him, though, and he has to fight back a laugh as he hears Roland tell Regina that the pumpkin she’s holding looks like a squashed Frankenstein's head.  _

 

_ He takes in a deep breath of the crisp air, enjoying the smell of fallen leaves and hay barrels. The ground crunches beneath his feet as he walks and it’s music to Robin’s ears. Today’s been perfect so far, spending the afternoon with the two people he loves most. Not to mention, he’s been enjoying introducing Regina to his and Roland’s annual tradition as well. It’s nice to know that after nine months together he can still bring her a bit of wonder.  _

 

_ Bending to hoist his apparently designated pumpkin into his arms, Robin follows along behind them, occasionally sipping at his own cider and offering them his opinion when asked for it.  _

 

_ It’s not too much longer before they finally find one that Roland deems acceptable and perfect enough for his R’gina and the three of the quickly make their way up to the stand to check out.  _

 

_ Just as they’re leaving, Roland spies the little table set up with kids patiently lined up to have their face painted, and he stops in his tracks. “Daddy! R’gina! Look! I wanna do it. Pleeeeeease.” He pleads, looking up at them with puppy dog eyes that neither of them can resist.  _

 

_ “Alright,” Robin agrees with a quick glance to Regina. They’ve time after all. Nothing more than a leisurely Saturday for them to enjoy the day as a family together. “Just let me get these into the car and then I’ll be back. Why don’t you and Regina go ahead and get in line?”  _

 

_ “Do you want any help?” Regina asks him, Roland already running off toward the line and immediately picking up a conversation with the boy who looks to be about his age in front of him. The sight causes a little surge of pride at how friendly and outgoing he is. Likely more Robin’s doing than her own, but she’s come to think of Roland as hers as much as his and she can’t help the motherly satisfaction that they have such a well adjusted child.  _

 

_ Robin waves away her offer though, assures her he’s fine, and leans down for a quick kiss before he’s off to the parking lot.  _

 

In the end they had left with three perfectly sized pumpkins nestled in the trunk of Robin’s Audi, a spider web painted on one half of Roland’s face and an extremely happy child. They’d then spent the remainder of the afternoon carving silly faces into them, going for more of a cute jack o'lantern theme rather than scary. As they’d set them up along the porch and lit candles within them, Roland clapping merrily as they glowed and flickered in the evening twilight, Regina had been forced to admit they turned out rather well. 

 

Then had come the costume dilemma. Roland couldn’t decide what character he wanted to imitate this year. There’s his beloved Lightning McQueen, but Robin had pointed out that turning him into a racecar might be a bit more of a challenge than Roland realized. He had pouted about it for two days before he suggested Batman or Buzz Lightyear. Even when they’d told him he could be whatever he wanted, he’d been unable to settle on anything definite. 

 

There’s a debate for nearly a week in the Locksley-Mills household until it’s eventually determined that Roland will trick or treat as Thor this year. As soon as they’d settled upon it, he’d been insistent on going with them to pick it up. So off they’d gone to the Halloween store, beelining past the Disney and pirate costumes for the superhero section. 

 

Unfortunately, that’s where they had hit a bit of a snag. Thankfully, for the sake of Regina’s sanity and Roland’s morale, they’d found a costume amongst the picked through selection. That meltdown had been blessedly avoided, but it had been the last one and on top of it, was sans one of its key elements. And he can’t be a proper Thor without his hammer, now can he?

 

It had taken a bit of cajoling to assure Roland that they would find him the rest of his costume, even if she has to scour every store in town or do a desperate Amazon search. Regina had promised him that she would not let him trick or treat without it and the vow had appeased the little boy enough that he’d spent the next few weeks running around the house in his cape and saving she and Robin from evil villains. 

 

And so the month goes by. 

 

. . .

 

All Hallows Eve sneaks up on all of them, most of all, Regina.

 

_ Do we have enough candy? What if we run out? You know if we leave the bowl out while we take Roland around it will be gone before the first hour is up. _

 

The message pops up down in the corner of his computer screen midway through Tuesday afternoon and makes Robin chuckle, shaking his head as he clicks open the instant message and types away at his keyboard to respond to his adorable (if somewhat compulsive) girlfriend. 

 

_ There’s five bags in the pantry. We’ll be fine, love. _

 

Her response begins instantly, the little message at the bottom of the screen informing him that Regina Mills is typing. 

 

_ But how can you be sure?  _

 

_ If we run out, we run out. I’m sure parents throughout the neighborhood will thank us. _

 

There’s a marginally faint laugh from across the office that just manages to reach his ears and Robin grins stupidly. At least he’s amusing her as well. 

 

_ I suppose that’s a fair point. Lord help us when Roland starts digging in.  _

 

Before Robin even has a chance to respond to that, Regina is typing away, her next concern popping up on the screen as he takes a sip from his coffee mug and waits. 

 

_ Did you pick up Roland’s hammer at lunch? It only just came in today and I was stuck in a meeting with Gold, I didn’t get the chance to run out. I promised him I’d get it.  _

 

_ Yes. I have it. I got the post-it you left about it on my desk ;)  _

 

_ Good. Ok. We should probably leave around 4 to get him ready. That way we don’t get stuck in traffic and have to rush around before it starts.  _

 

Another laugh rumbles out of Robin. The concern she’s having over this entire affair is, frankly, rather enchanting and Robin can’t help his own amusement as he quickly types back an agreement and then admonishes her to stop worrying and to get back to work with another playful emoji. 

 

By the time the rest of the afternoon whiles away and Regina is striding into his office, coat already adorning her shoulders, hanging open with her scarf and purse draped over her arm, Robin is just finishing up a few last minute edits to a proposal. 

 

“You aren’t ready,” she comments with annoyance. 

 

Robin grins, glancing over at her then returning his attention to his work. “I’ll just be another couple minutes. We’ll be fine.” There’s hint of teasing to his voice as he suggests, “Why don’t you sit. Relax for a minute. Roland won’t be going anywhere without us.” 

 

It’s accompanied by a roll of her eyes, but Regina plants herself opposite him at his desk and waits. Not so patiently it turns out, and Robin enjoys drawing out the last bit of his work. Clicking out of the various windows he has open and gradually shutting down his computer. All while Regina’s foot rocks anxiously and she sits and stares at him, arms crossed with an expression of exasperation on her features. 

 

“Alright, all set.” Robin eventually informs her. 

 

“About time,” Regina remarks and hurries out to his car. He can only follow along, snagging his coat and mentally preparing himself for the whirlwind about to happen. Seems nothing is going to keep Regina Mills from experiencing her first proper trick or treat with his son. 

 

. . .

 

“It’s itchy, R’gina,” Roland whines after she’d tugged his Thor costume up as he’d stepped into it. He wiggles around, an uncomfortable pinch to his brow that has Regina frowning. He hadn’t complained about it when they’d tried it on, nor any of the other times he’d run around in the house in it over the course of the last few weeks. Though he’d utilized the cape more than the suit for those bouts of dress up. 

 

She reaches out and adjusts the belt around the middle a bit, hoping it’s just the way it’s situated and not the actual costume itself. “How’s that? Any better?” 

 

Roland shakes his head, biting his bottom lip in discomfort. One of his hands maneuvers to pull at the material around and under his arms, stretching it away from his body and Regina hums and considers a solution for a minute before suggesting, “What if we put a shirt on underneath? That way it’s not on your skin.” 

 

Nodding, his curls bouncing with the movement, Roland agrees, lets Regina strip him out of the top portion of his body suit and watches as she goes over to his dresser and grabs a plain, long sleeve tee from the pile of clean clothes she’d put away just last night. Perfect. 

 

It’ll keep him warm in the chilly evening air that way also, she thinks as she makes her way back over to him. Win, win. 

 

She shrugs the shirt over his head and then helps him put his arms back into each of the sleeves and secures the tie at the back of his neck. “There. You’re all set.” Regina tells him, smiling and taking in his full costume. He looks adorable, puffing out his chest with his tiny hands fisted at his hips. 

 

Roland whoops in excitement, grabbing his hammer off his bed. “Thanks!” He near shouts, dashing around her and downstairs to show off his costume to Robin. Regina follows a bit more calmly behind him, grinning as she makes her way down the stairs and spots him doing a twirl for Robin in the foyer, cape flaring dramatically. 

 

“A mighty hero you are, my boy,” Robin tells him, smiling before his eyes lift to Regina’s. She answers his smile with one of her own and suggests that they all get going. Roland eagerly grabs his pumpkin jack o'lantern carrier and bolts to the door, Regina and Robin following behind him at a more leisurely pace. 

 

The neighborhood is bouncing, kids skipping along from house to house and collecting candy. Robin and Regina happily walk hand in hand behind Roland as he runs up and back from each house along their path. It’s fun, actually. She’s never done anything like this or been able to enjoy the holiday this way before. 

 

It’s different with a child. Especially one who’s so enthusiastic about the whole thing. 

 

“Look, Daddy, R’gina, I got oreos and skittles and chocolate!” Roland exclaims as he scampers down the latest driveway. He’s waving his newest treats in their faces and the pair of them grin in awe over all of the goodies he’s accumulated so far. 

 

Before long, they’ve made their way down to John’s house, and Roland squeals in excitement as he runs toward the porch, eager to show off all of his haul and his costume to his favorite uncle. It’s doubled when he realizes John’s dressed for the occasion as well. The burly man crouches down in his Fred Flintstone costume. Tiana is dressed in the complimentary Wilma attire, and Regina can’t help but comment on their outfits as they follow Roland up the walk. 

 

“Well, don’t you two make a lovely pair.” She says, winking in that adorable squint of hers and Tiana beams, blushing to a degree as she shrugs her shoulders.

 

“We figured, why not go all out, you know? You and Robin decided to forego dressing up?” 

 

Regina nods, shrugs and eyes Roland as he begins digging through the bowl of candy that John’s presented him with, surely searching for his favored Twix bars. “It didn’t seem necessary just to take him around.” Dropping her voice to a whisper she adds, “And I’m not normally very big on Halloween.” 

 

Tiana frowns at her a bit, as if the very idea is preposterous, and angles her head to the side as she says, “Oh, come one now. You gotta get into the holiday spirit, Regina.” 

 

She shrugs again. Robin and Roland have certainly shown her the enjoyable, entertaining aspects of the holiday. Who knows, maybe next year she just might end up in a costume of her own. They’ve certainly sucked her in more than she ever thought she would be. The idea results in a turn of thought that has her considering how much fun it might be to play a bit of dress up with Robin and she keeps the notion in the back of her mind for later consideration. 

 

Regina casually studies Roland, John, and Robin as they chat, and as Roland takes on the role of host, passing out candy and admiring each new friend that comes up to John’s porch. When another Thor comes his way he shrieks and the two of them bump their hammers together. Watching the exchange, Regina feels another surge of pride as her face splits in a ridiculous grin. 

 

They stick around John’s for a little while, chatting with their friends for at least ten minutes before Roland starts to get anxious again and begs, “Can we keep going now please?” He’s waving his now empty bucket around, having dumped what he’d collected into the bag John had offered him, now in the safe hands of Robin. 

 

“Sure, baby,” she replies and the trio quickly bid their farewells before setting off to hit the rest of the neighborhood. 

 

. . .

 

Getting Roland into bed that evening is a chore. He’s hyped up on sugar (probably far more than they should have allowed him to indulge in but the damage is done), bounding around the house, and already rapidly firing off suggestions for what he’s going to be for Halloween next year. 

 

Superman. Or Mr. Incredible. Or a dragon. Or the hobbit. So many possibilities. 

 

“Well it’s a good thing you’ve months and months to think about it, isn’t it?” Regina comments, handing him a glass of milk in the hopes that it might settle him down a bit, off set some of the sugar rush. He sips obediently but is eyeing the bowl in the middle of the kitchen table still, and Regina informs him firmly, “Not happening, mister. You’ve had enough.” 

 

Roland pouts for a moment but thankfully doesn’t put up much of a fuss as he finishes the last bit of his milk. She goes on to insist that it’s bedtime, even if he’s still chattering away a mile a minute. The two of them dispose of his glass and make their way upstairs where Robin’s waiting for them in Roland’s bedroom, putting away his costume in his closet. He’ll surely be back in it sometime this week. 

 

“There you two are.” Robin turns around just in time for Roland to launch himself into his arms and chuckles. “Oof, aren’t you a bundle of energy.” Blue eyes meet brown over the top of Roland’s head, a matching twinkle in each of them as she mentions,  _ Yes, he’s on a bit of a sugar high _ .

 

Leaning against the door jamb, Regina observes them for a few minutes as Robin starts getting Roland ready for bed, listening to him repeat all of his ideas to his father that he and her had just been discussing downstairs. He sends him off to brush his teeth a few minutes later and Regina chuckles when Roland sprints off. 

 

“Good luck getting him wrangled into bed,” she teases Robin as he approaches her where she stands, rubbing a hand casually down her bicep. It’s an absent gesture. One ingrained out of habit that neither of them think anything of. 

 

His dimples wink out as he dismisses her concern playfully, “Oh, we’ll be fine. I feel a crash coming.” Roland’s running back into the room then, opening his mouth in a wide, cheesy smile as Robin leans down to check his teeth. Then he’s bouncing over to the bed, climbing in and requesting a story from daddy. 

 

Robin agrees, wanders over to his bookshelf in the corner and makes his selection before crossing the room again and scooting in beside Roland in his toddler bed. And that’s her cue to leave. 

 

“I’m glad you had a good night, sweetheart,” she tells him, leaning over to place a kiss to the crown of his head before smoothing his hair back away from his face. “You settle down and listen to your story and I’ll see you in the morning, okay?” 

 

“Okay. Night, R’gina!” he responds, voice still bright but his eyes are beginning to carry that heavy droop that is a sure indication that he’s wearing himself down. Hopefully with a chapter or two of Robin’s soothing English lilt he’ll be down for the count. “Love you,” Roland adds with a dimpled grin that is so like his father’s Regina’s heart tips over in chest at both it and the easy affection. 

 

“I love you, too, baby.” 

 

Her eyes meet Robin’s and she finds him grinning sweetly at the both of them. “I shouldn’t be too long here,” he informs her, his fingers digging into Roland’s side where he’s tucked under his arm and tickling him slightly. He giggles and squirms a bit but it’s not nearly as energetic as she would have thought.  _ Definitely crashing _ , Regina thinks to herself with a smirk. 

 

“Take your time. I’m gonna get ready for bed.” 

 

When Robin finds her thirty minutes later, she’s already gone through the length of her nightly routine. Washed the makeup off her face and applied her moisturizer, brushed her teeth, and set out her clothing for the following morning, has it hanging on a hook on the closet door. 

 

Regina watches him trade his wool sweater for a cotton tee and flannel pants, admiring his form when the muscles of his back ripple with his movements. She’s certainly one lucky lady. “He fall asleep alright?” 

 

Robin’s head peeks back through the neck of his shirt and he nods, “After a little while. He started complaining his tummy was hurting so he wanted me to rub it until he fell asleep.” He steps into their connecting bathroom and she hears the water running for a moment before Robin pops his head back out to ask around a mouthful of toothpaste, “What?”  

 

Laughing, Regina repeats, “It’s no wonder with all the candy he had. We should have curtailed him some.” 

 

He’s back a minute later. “He’ll be fine in the morning.” 

 

Regina shifts, turns onto her side and tucks her hand beneath her head, leaning on her elbow as she watches Robin go through the same things he does every night. Watch on the nightstand. Plugging in his cell phone. Turning on the bedside lamp and switching the overhead off. “Do you think he had fun?”

 

“I think he had a blast,” Robin chortles. “We’ll be lucky to get him out of that costume by Christmas.” 

 

It makes her grin, knowing Robin’s likely correct. “That’s true. Maybe we can get him a reindeer one and bribe him into playing Rudolph for a while instead.” 

 

That causes both of them to laugh, visions of Roland with a tiny red nose and antlers running around the house filling their minds. “So…” Robin draws as he lifts the comforter and climbs into bed beside her, “how was your first real Halloween?” 

 

Regina grins, the corners of her mouth tipping up in a smile as she scoots closer to him, letting her head rest on his chest and snuggling into him as she replies, “You know, I rather enjoyed myself. Who would have thought?” 

 

“I’m glad,” Robin answers, stroking up and down her arm as they let themselves unwind. “Maybe next year we’ll go all out. Have a party, invite Roland’s friends and the guys. I bet Mal would love it.” He angles his head down to catch her gaze and smirks as he adds, “I might even talk you into dressing up.” 

 

There’s an amused expression on her face as Regina stretches her neck and pecks a kiss to his lips, conceding, “Perhaps you will.” 


	11. Christmas Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. I am going to tentatively say this is the final chapter of this fic, however, there are several holidays that were skipped this year and I might end up continuing it and following these two and their relationship more as they continue to grow. I want to thank all of you for reading and following this. Its turned into more than ever thought it would be and a lot of that has to do with you. I hope you enjoy this new chapter in Robin, Regina and Roland's lives and how far they've come in a year. Merry Christmas!

“Do you think that miniature drum set was a good idea?” Regina questions as she turns down the comforter of their bed, shoving it aside and slipping beneath the sheet while Robin rummages around in the closet.

 

It’s already past midnight, into the early hours of Christmas, and they are only now turning in. They’d been at John’s until only a few hours ago and then had dragged an exhausted but very excited little boy home only to try and wrangle him into sleep when the prospect of Santa and presents was so near. It had been quite a feat, but they’d managed to settle him down.

 

Cookies and milk set out in the living room, Christmas pajamas, a warm glass of milk for himself and three rounds of _A Night Before Christmas_ accompanied by Regina rubbing his back later.

 

When they’d been sure he was out for the count, Regina and Robin retrieved the gifts that had been stashed in the back of their closet for weeks, hidden behind big, boxy sweaters and piles of summer clothes they haven’t touched for three months now. Nowhere Roland would think to go snooping through. Then the two of them had snuck back downstairs, arranging gifts beneath the tree.

 

And if there’d been a few minutes of snuggling on the couch while admiring their handy work, of heated kisses and wandering hands over their pajamas in the blinking of twinkle lights on the evergreen in otherwise near darkness, well, who can blame them?

 

But it’s after two o’clock in the morning now, and she hasn’t a doubt that Roland will be up with the sun, anxious to see what surprises are in store for him beneath the tree.

 

Robin’s chuckle sounds from inside the closet just before he steps back out into the room and responds, “I think _you and I_ will sorely regret that purchase come morning, but _Roland_ is going to be over the moon about it. You know it’s all he’s talked about for months.”

 

Regina smiles, knowing he’s right. Just thinking of the amount of joy that he’s going to have over his gift when he discovers it makes her heart swell with delight. “True, and I suppose it will be worth the damage to our ear drums to see his face light up over it.” It’s good that he’s shown an interest in music, too, something the both want to nurture.

 

“Definitely,” Robin chortles, coming to a stop just at the foot of the bed with a suspicious expression on his face, one that makes her pause. Before she can contemplate what it might mean or ask what he’s up to, the answer is revealed as he adds, “Santa might have something for you, too.”

 

Regina angles her head to look at him curiously, noting the bemused, mischievous smirk that brings out his dimples. Laughing, she responds, “Oh, does he? Did he manage to sneak that beneath the tree when I wasn’t looking as well?”

 

“Nope,” Robin answers, shaking his head and grinning at her as he crawls across the mattress to hover over her, hands fisted on either side of her hips as he stops short, a breath away from his lips meeting hers. A hot puff of air tickles her skin and she feels more than sees the smile on his face as he adds, “He’ll let you open it early, but you have to close your eyes to get it.”

 

Willing to play along, Regina shuts her eyelids obligingly, leans back into the small mound of pillows behind her and listens as the bed groans a bit as Robin shifts his weight, dipping as he must be rolling back toward his side. She hears the slide of his nightstand drawer open and close and resists the urge to slit her eyes open and peek at what he’s doing, curiosity growing.

 

There’s another dip to the mattress as he rolls back and Regina feels the pads of his fingers along the side of her face, stroking her cheek affectionately, smiles as Robin tells her, “Alright. Open your eyes.”

 

The first thing she sees as her vision comes back into focus is a blur of red and green and as she tilts her head back, a puzzled expression on her face, her heart skips a beat when she realizes what he’s dangling between them.

 

Mistletoe.

 

Well, at least their makeshift version of it, or rather Roland’s. The one he’d insisted upon when they’d been decorating their office while snowed in last Christmas.

 

Taking a moment before she trusts her voice, memories of last year flash across her mind. Roland’s merry laughter, impromptu Christmas trees, stringing paper snowflakes, Robin’s lips covering hers. “You kept that?” She questions, staring at the silly red and green ball, throat suddenly thick with a well of unexpected emotion as she turns her eyes to meet Robin’s.

 

“Well it was symbolic of quite the momentous occasion, Miss Mills. Our first kiss was rather a memorable moment if you’ll recall.” Robin tells her in that teasing tone of his, but she can hear the emotion beneath it, layered in that beautiful lilt of his. Truthfully, that night had changed the course of his and his son’s life and he’s never been more grateful for anything in his life.

 

It had seemed only right to keep something of their trimmings when they’d gone back into the office and been forced to dismantle their post-it tree and streamers, along with all the other decorations, before Gold had come in. Robin hadn’t quite been able to discard this little trinket, though. Had sequestered it away for the perfect instance to bring it out again. Something he’s grateful for now that he has the opportunity to return it to her. Silly as it may be.

 

Now, gazing at the look of wonder and delight on her face, Robin’s exceedingly glad for his forethought.  

 

“So what do you say? How about a kiss beneath the mistletoe for old times sake?” He wiggles an eyebrow at her, arching it playfully as he dangles the ball above their heads, their mouths only a few scant inches apart. A distance Regina closes easily as a laugh bubbles up within her, escaping in a sweet ring as she shakes her head and cups her palm around the back of his neck, dragging his mouth down to hers.

 

His kisses are achingly familiar now. After a year of thousands of them. Gentle ones, passionate ones, affectionate ones, heated ones, absent minded ones, playful ones. You name it. He tastes like spearmint from his toothpaste and something that’s entirely Robin that she’s positive she wouldn’t be able to live without anymore. Craves it like air.

 

Groaning against her mouth, Robin's tongue peeks out to skim along her lips, requesting access that Regina happily grants as he angles his mouth over hers and deepens the kiss. His hand hovers in the air above them for another moment before it drops to the mattress, mistletoe ball forgotten as it rolls over the edge so his hand can skim down Regina’s side.

 

The touch is light and gentle, just enough to stoke the beginnings of arousal as he rests his weight more comfortably atop her. Robin’s fingertips skate over the silk of her gown, along the outside of her breast and making her shiver. She shifts a bit, hooking her thigh over his hip as Robin breaks away to trail wet kisses down her neck, swirling his tongue along the column of her throat in that way that she adores. Practiced moves from each of them, settling into something that’s become as natural as breathing to them.

 

“Mmmmm,” Regina moans, running her toes up and down Robin's flannel clad calf.

 

He’s humming against her skin, kissing her still, nudging the thin strap down her shoulder as he murmurs, “Well I certainly didn’t realize giving you that gift would lead to this,” and moves back so their breaths are mingling together. She’s marvelous. Every inch of her skin perfect and tempting, begging to be kissed, and Robin thanks the gods above that she’s his.

 

“Liar.” Regina accuses against his mouth, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck, arching her torso into his body, breasts crushed against his chest, enjoying the shiver the contact elicits down her spine. “You knew exactly how I would feel about it. That’s why you kept it.”

 

Robin grins, busses his lips against hers once, twice, three times before he admits, “Perhaps. But that happens to have been the luckiest night of my life I’ll have you know.”

 

Hearing the words, the raw honesty in them, no matter how often or how easily they tell each other, makes her heart skip a beat. It still doesn’t quite feel real. Her and Robin. Their relationship. Roland and the family they’ve built. Even living together hasn’t quite been able to wear off the shine of it all yet. At times Regina is overcome by how fortunate she’s gotten. It’s a belief she can understand well.

 

There’s something about this particular holiday, this specific night, that has them both feeling nostalgic. Like the sentimental fools they’ve each become, but rarely admit to. It seems they’re both embracing it tonight though.

 

“Mine too,” she replies, lifting a hand and running it easily through his sandy locks. Skimming her thumb across his jawline she whispers softly, “I love you.”

 

Robin’s heart beats madly in his chest. God, how he adores this woman. “I love you, too. More than you could possibly ever know.” He ducks his head down again, capturing her mouth with his for a deep kiss. Long and languid. Liquid fire. Blood boiling as need geysers up in a rush of rolling waves.

 

Sucking along her bottom lip, he relishes the sounds the action draws out of her, rumbling up in her throat. Robin sweeps his tongue through her mouth, exploring, questing, groaning as Regina returns the move and the flavor of her explodes on his tastebuds.

 

It’s late, and they should really be sleeping, morning fast approaching, but he wants her. Can’t stop the desire that thrums through his veins as their mouths open for each other, as their bodies rub and grind against one another.

 

Robin can’t help the way his palm cups her breast in his hand, thumbing her stiff nipple through the thin material, encouraged by the way Regina whines and arches into his touch, nails scratching lightly at the base of his spine, hand slipping beneath the hem of his shirt. “You’re so beautiful,” he mutters into her throat, nipping lightly at her skin.

 

Groaning, Regina’s other hand slips up to anchor in his hair, keeping his mouth exactly where it is as she rocks her hips against his, grinding on the thigh wedged between her legs. Her body is pulsing pleasantly, desire rolling languidly through her limbs, spreading through her veins and heating her blood with every passing second of attention. “Make love to me, Robin,” she whispers into his ear, flicking her tongue against his lobe and smirking at the choked gasp of air he lets out.

 

“Happily, my love.”

 

His hands grow bolder after that. One of them dragging down the length of her side and then slipping under the hem of her night gown, ghosting fingertips up her thigh and then over her belly, cupping her breast again and twisting a nipple between his index and thumb as he licks a line over her collar bone. Robin’s head dips and he sucks a nipple into his mouth, the contrast between the silk material and his wet tongue doing delicious things to her.

 

Regina’s hands stroke up and down his back, along his shoulder blades, until she’s shrugging his shirt up his back, pulling it up and off Robin and tossing it carelessly away. She takes a minute to admire his chest and torso, eyes raking down the defined planes of his body appreciatively as she bites her bottom lip and groans. It’s a sight she never tires of seeing, that’s for damn sure.

 

Robin’s sitting back on his heels now, looking at her lovingly as his hands slide up and down her thighs before returning the favor. His hands wander a bit further, sneaking beneath her nightgown and pushing it higher and higher up her body. “So gorgeous,” Robin murmurs as he slides it all the way up past her breasts until it bands under her arms for a minute before she laughs and shakes her head at him, wiggling the rest of the way out of it.

 

They’re quick to discard the rest of their clothes and as Robin settles atop her once more, both of them wondrously naked now, they relish the way their heated skin feels pressed together. The dim light of the bedside lamp casts a warm glow around them, cocooning them in their own little intimate world as shadows dance around the room. His hand slips between their bodies, fingers stroking through her folds as his mouth meets hers again. She’s wet and warm, slick as his thumb circles her clit and she gasps into his mouth.

 

“Mmmmm, you feel so good, babe. I love feeling you like this. Knowing I can do this to you.” Robin dips an index finger into her heat, caressing gently, teasingly as sensations of pleasure build inside her. He knows just what to do, how to touch her to drive her wild, adding a second finger when Regina kisses him harder, sweeping her tongue through his mouth and nipping at his bottom lip.

 

Her hand sneaks down to wrap around his cock, rubbing up and down leisurely, swirling her thumb over his head and enjoying the tiny groan that Robin utters. He’s hard and thick in her palm and Regina’s body clenches in anticipation of having him inside her. He’s curling his fingers inside her, thrumming at just the right angle to hit that spot inside her that makes Regina’s toes curl.

 

Arching her hips into his hand, Regina tries to pick up the pace a bit, pushing his fingers deeper as Robin chuckles. “Eager are we, love?”

 

“I want you so much, Robin. I love you, you feel so good, mmmm.” Regina responds shamelessly, pumping her hand a bit more between distracting thrusts of his fingers.

 

It’s like her body is alive with energy, vibrating as he pushes her closer and closer to the edge. She wants it, craves that feeling of bliss that only Robin can bring her. His mouth sucks along her neck, causes her eyes to cross a bit at the combined sensation. Then their lips are meeting again and as lovely as what he’s doing feels, Regina wants to be joined together. Needs to feel connected, to be one with him.

 

So she groans, circles her fingers around his wrist and gently withdraws his hand as Robin lets out a muffled protest until she pushes at his hip and flips their positions. Straddling his waist, Regina smiles down at him, hands skimming up and down his chest, teasingly drawing random patterns up and down his abs and around his nipples as she lightly rocks her hips over his.

 

He’s nestled between her folds, the lovely hard length of him teasing her clit with each pass and it ignites her desire even more, seems to be doing the same for Robin if the way he squeezes at her hips urgently is any indication.

 

When Regina sinks down onto his cock, letting him stretch her muscles and wrapping around him, her walls fluttering erotically while she adjusts, Robin grunts. She’s a vision a top him. Unbelievably sexy. Her breasts bare, rosy nipples hard peaks that he can’t resist drawing into his mouth. Suckling them, Robin nips his teeth into her sensitive flesh as her arms wrap around his neck, fingers grasping at his hair as she moans and starts to rise and fall on top of him.

 

God, he’s a lucky bastard.

 

Last year had been a Christmas miracle, bringing the both of them together through happenstance. And lord, he’s hoping for another one this year. His plans for morning surfacing to the forefront of his thoughts for a second.  

 

He turns his attention to her other breast, repeats the same treatment for another minute as she rides him before he’s licking a line up her sternum, dragging his tongue over her skin and then along the underside of her chin. “You’re perfect. Every inch of you.”

 

Regina slants her forehead to rest against his, a light sheen of sweat developing over each of their bodies. Robin kisses her, wet and a touch sloppy, but she doesn’t care. Even less so when he breathes softly, _And mine_ , and pleasure knocks around inside her.

 

“Mmmhmmm, oh god, yes, mmm, all yours.” She whines in a high pitch, bucking against Robin’s cock.

 

“Forever? Promise you’ll be mine forever.” Robin pleads, he’s so close, they both are. He can feel the quivering of her muscles, the random spasms around his cock and it won’t take long for either of them now. Worked up the way they are. Emotions heightened, their love pouring into every bump and grind of their hips.

 

Her body tingles, drawing tighter as she bolts toward her peak. It’s nearly there, just within her grasp as he burrows himself deeper inside her, reaching as far as he can go. Robin’s words, spoken in that desperate tone, do it. “I promise,” Regina gasps, just as she catapults over the edge, body convulsing as she climaxes.

 

Waves and waves of pleasure roll over her as her mind short circuits for a minute, every thought beyond the bliss of her orgasm forgotten. Robin moans, kisses her fiercely as his hands skim up and down her back and he drives himself deeper and deeper inside her, hips rocketing until he grunts and spills inside her.

 

They collapse back to the mattress, bouncing lightly. Regina tucks her face into Robin’s neck, nuzzling down as she tries to catch her breath.

 

Well, that was… She’s not sure she has the words to describe quite how glorious that had been, and her mind is still struggling to form a proper sentence when Robin murmurs into her ear that he loves her once more and she supposes that about sums it up. “I love you, too.” Regina giggles, places a kiss to his skin and then levers herself up enough for him to slip from inside her as she settles down next to him.

 

Robin moves with her, curving himself around her back as they spoon together. Their bodies are just beginning to cool as Regina musters enough energy to flick the bedside lamp off, enveloping them in total darkness.

 

His arm lands back over her waist, drawing her body close to his, each of them sated and drifting off to sleep when Regina’s voice whispers in the dark and makes him laugh. “I think we should start our Christmas just this way every year.”

 

They both slip into slumber with a smile on their lips.

 

. . .

 

They haven’t slept for long when Robin wakes once more. The blue grey light of early dawn just barely shining through the curtains. Neither of them have moved an inch from where they’d collapsed together in a heap of limbs. He’s still spooned behind her, Regina’s gloriously naked body curved along every plane of his. His arm is draped over her waist, holding her tightly to him, and for a minute, Robin lets himself savor the moment. Tucking his nose into her hair, he breathes in the faint scent of apples lingering on the strands and nuzzles against her neck, pecking a light kiss to her skin there.

 

He doesn’t want to wake her. Not yet.

 

After all, he has a surprise for her. One he’s been planning for months now, something he’s been sure of since only a few months into their courtship. It’s been an entire year now, though. Three hundred and sixty-five days of learning and discovering each other. Of falling in love and becoming a family. They’ve weathered several storms over the last dozen months, and come out stronger for it, as a couple, as people. There’s not a doubt in his mind that this is right. That it’s true.  

 

Memories of that snowy night a year ago that had brought them so unexpectedly together, had shown each of them a new side of the other, filter into the forefront of his mind once more. He eyes the ball of rubber bands that had rolled over into the corner of the room, forgotten the night before as they’d lost themselves in each other, thinks of the replica post-it tree that’s even now stuck to their fridge door and he can’t stop the wide grin that spreads over his face.

 

Who would have thought he’d fall in love with a woman over office supplies?

 

But he had. There may have been months of courtship, but the descent had started the minute she’d agreed to concoct Christmas out of nothing for his boy. Now he’s anxious to start is life with her. Totally. Completely. Living with her isn’t enough. Wonderful as it may be, Robin wants more. Wants to show her how much she means to him, how very committed he is to her.

 

There’s a sparkling diamond ring hidden away in the den that he hopes will do exactly that.

 

First things first, however.

 

So, rather reluctantly, Robin places a final line of soft kisses down Regina’s neck and over her shoulder before he detangles himself from her, rolling over and tossing back their comforter as he snags his boxers and tee from the floor, shrugging into both as well as his flannel pants to ward off the cold on his way down to the kitchen.

 

He starts a pot of coffee first, reaching for Regina’s preferred brew and letting the enticing aroma of the beans get a jump start on waking his sex and santa duty sleep deprived body as he goes about preparing breakfast. Nothing too fancy, they’ll do a big breakfast with Roland later after they’ve opened their gifts, but for now, he’s a mind to bring her breakfast in bed and a surprise treat he prays she’ll accept.

 

Unearthing the tray they rarely use in the back of the cabinet, Robin places it on the counter before he goes about cutting up a bowl of strawberries and plopping a few slices of bread into the toaster. He grabs her favorite apple butter from the fridge and arranges a plate for her.

 

With a quick jaunt to the den, Robin retrieves the ring from the back of his desk drawer, rubbing his thumb over the velvet as his heart leaps. Grabbing the pad of post-its off the desk, Robin pens question to paper and inhales sharply seeing the words in black and white.

 

This is it. Nearly the moment of truth and nerves jump anxiously in his belly, despite the fact he’s almost certain of what her answer shall be.

 

He tears the square off the pad and heads back to the kitchen, sticking it to the remaining bit of space on the tray and then pulling out a mug and filling it with steaming coffee, which he places over the note. An attractive spread if he does say so himself.

 

She’s awake when he nudges their bedroom door back open, turning around to face her with a smile on her face as he sees her propped up in bed, nightgown back on and hair endearingly mussed and tousled. “Morning, beautiful.”

 

“What’s all this?” Regina questions as Robin strides the rest of the way in and places the tray on the bed beside her. She’s just barely conscious. Had woken not long ago to find the bed empty and a chill in the air without Robin’s body heat to serve her as she’d dragged her clothing back on. She’d just been about to go hunting for him when the door had clicked open.

 

Robin smiles. “A little Christmas treat. I wanted to spoil you a bit before the wrapping paper destruction begins.” It makes her chuckle, eyeing the clock on the nightstand. 6:47. They’ve a little time, but probably not much before Roland is out of bed and demanding their attention.

 

“That’s sweet of you,” Regina answers, sitting up a bit straighter and admiring the spread. Her stomach growls at the sight and her mouth waters as the scent of coffee reaches her. In this moment, she’d do just about anything for him, simply due to the fact he’s brought her coffee in bed. Turning her face up to him, she leans forward, pleased when Robin mirrors her and pecks a kiss to her lips. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

When she spies the post-it tucked beneath her favorite mug, Regina’s lips twitch and she eyes Robin curiously until she lifts the cup to her lips and reads the note.

 

_Will you marry me?_

 

Her heart stops. The steady beating coming to an abrupt halt for the span of what can only be no more than a few seconds, but feels like forever as she scans her eyes over the words again and again. When Regina’s gaze lifts from the light blue post-it to Robin’s eyes, nearly the same shade she notes, it’s wide with surprise. Even more so as she realizes that he’s holding out a tiny velvet box to her, miniature silver bow adorning the top.

 

Popping the lid open to reveal a gorgeously cut diamond ring with a platinum band, sparkling in the early morning light, Robin echos the question before her. “Regina Mills, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

 

Staring at the ring, stunned as she watches it glint, her mind is completely blank, robbed of every thought. Save one.

 

Yes.

 

 _Yes. Yes. Yes._ She thinks, repeats over and over in her mind until she realizes she’s yet to say the word aloud and Robin is watching her expectantly, hope and the beginnings of what she thinks might be apprehension etched on his face. “Yes,” she finally utters, launching herself toward him to wrap her arms around him, jostling the tray a bit and coffee near spilling over the rim of the mug she holds. “Yes, I will marry you, Robin.”

 

Joy and elation burst in his chest, his heart filled with glee as he tightens his arms around her and laughs. Robin untangles their limbs enough to grasp the mug from her hand, setting it on the nightstand before drawing her back in his arms. Then she’s kissing him, her lips warm and soft against his, palms cupping his cheeks, holding him to her.

 

Every ounce of emotion between them is poured into the meeting of their mouths. Regina’s tongue teases along the edge of his lips, Robin nipping at her bottom one and sucking it until she groans and tries to press closer to him. She tugs him backwards, toppling them both to the mattress, a few berries tipping out of the bowl onto the tray, though neither of them give it an ounce of attention as they’re caught up in the taste and feel of the other.

 

Robin’s hand skims down her side, along the bare skin of her thigh before he reverses his path up to her shoulder, trailing fingertips over her bicep. Down her forearm, threading fingers through hers as he draws her left hand from his face. Kissing her palm, Robin shuffles, pulling the ring from its box and with a radiant smile on his face, slips it home on Regina’s finger.

 

It looks perfect. Exactly where it belongs and he breathes a sigh of relief at seeing it on her finger, at the smile and tears that glisten at the corner of her eyes as she looks down at it, wiggling her fingers to admire the way it sparkles and shines. The hours spent at the jewelers, studying cuts and bands, carats and clarity, to find the perfect symbol of their love had been well worth it. And he’s known this was hers the second he’d seen it.

 

“Do you like it?” Robin asks, though he can see the answer on her face.

 

“I love it!” Regina exclaims, fluttering her fingers one more time and beaming at him. She caresses her hand along the side of his face, cupping his jaw as she murmurs, “I love you.” Her heart is so full, pounding painfully with love for this wonderful, sentimental, incredible man. Regina never believed she would ever find this kind of happiness. The type of contentment she feels with her life with Robin and Roland. The thought causes tears to spring to her eyes again, watering instantly as she tucks her face into Robin’s shoulder and tightens her arms around his neck.

 

He tucks his nose into the crook of her neck and shoulder, inhaling her familiar scent, kisses at her skin and answers, “I love you so much. You’ve just made me the happiest man in all of Boston. Possibly the world. I couldn’t have asked for a better Christmas wish granted.”

 

It makes her laugh, even as her heart swells and she’s pulling back to look him in the eye again. There are things she wants to ask him. How long has he been planning this? Was this his intention when he asked her to move in? Did he tell anyone? Before she gets a chance to say anything more, however, there’s another bang of the bedroom door, an excited five-year-old rushing in, and she brushes them away with the knowledge they’ll have time for all that later.

 

“Daddy! R’gina! Santa came!” Roland shouts, barreling into the room and jumping onto their bed, ignoring the oomph of pain that Robin grunts out as he lands unceremoniously on his back.

 

Shaking his head, hooking an arm around his middle and tugging Roland so he’s nestled between them, Robin asks, “Have you been sneaking peeks, my boy?” It’s a pointed question, full well knowing Roland is well aware he’s supposed to wait for them, but his tone is teasing.

 

He bites his bottom lip adorably, just as his father is the habit of doing, and Regina has to struggle from smirking at him as he admits quietly, “I didn’t open anything. I just woke up and had to look. I only went to the bottom of the stairs and then I came right in here to wake you up! Promise.” Roland defends himself.

 

Robin grins, gives his son a playful look before he’s tickling his side, causing Roland to shriek in delight and squirm like an eel. “Well, I suppose we better go find out what he’s left for you then!”

 

“Yeah!” Roland squeals, jumping up and off their bed with a rush of energy his parents can’t help but envy as they smile at each other, sharing one last soft kiss before they’re shuffling up and out of bed themselves, donning robes and slippers and letting Roland’s excited pleas guide their way downstairs.

 

“Daddy, Daddy, look!” Roland burts, dashing across the living room to where there’s a tent set up, just out of view from the hallway and Robin shares a knowing look with Regina. That had been quite the construction project the evening before, part of what had kept them up so late. But Roland had been making noises about the woods and sleepovers under the stars, thanks to afternoons spent with John and tales from his and Robin’s youth, and they’d thought it a fun activity they could do. “Santa brought me a tent! Can we use it in the backyard?”

 

Robin plops himself down on the couch with a bounce, ready to watch his boy tear through the gifts beneath the tree. “Certainly. But, I was also thinking we might go on a guys trip. You, me, Uncle John, and Uncle Will. Just us boys. What do you think about that?”

 

“Yeah! Can we go tomorrow?” Roland asks anxiously, eyes huge and round thinking about it, as he unzips and crawls inside to discover a new sleeping bag and little electric lantern to go with the big gift. Regina sits beside Robin, curling her legs beneath her and taking a deep sip of the coffee she’d brought down with her as she does her best to stifle a chuckle.

 

“Well, don’t you think it best we go when it’s a bit warmer? We might freeze our toes off right now. I was thinking this summer.”

 

Roland mumbles something that might be an agreement but he’s already moved on to the next shiny toy, eyes alighting on the miniature drum set that’s been placed beneath the window and he lets out another whoop of joy. “My drums! Santa brought my drums!”

 

He’s instantly darting around wrapped presents and quickly pounding the sticks on the pads and cymbals, making Robin wince as his ears ring. But Regina nuzzles her nose against the side of his face, muttering into his ear, “You were right. Totally worth it, despite the noise. Look how happy he is.”

 

She’s beaming when he turns to look down at her. Hair ruffled and face bare of makeup, a glow to her skin and twinkle in her eye. The diamond on her left hand winks from where it’s wrapped around the mug and Robin can’t help the huge grin that stretches over his face.

 

With a bit of gentle persuading to put the drumsticks down and unwrap the rest of his gifts, they watch for the next little while as Roland powers through all of his presents. He passes the ones beneath the tree marked for Regina and Robin to them as he finds them, and once he’s exhausted all of the ones addressed to him, plays with his new set of blocks, building castles and towers and moats over their living room floor as the adults take a bit more care with their gifts.

 

Though they’ve both gotten more than they could have imagined this Christmas already.

 

There’s the watch and set of leather bound journals Regina had gotten for Robin and the cashmere sweater in a deep and vibrant royal purple that Regina gushes over as she unwraps it. “Oh it’s gorgeous, Robin! Thank you.” Regina exclaims, puckering her lips for a kiss Robin happily grants.

 

She’s one more from him, a beautiful amethyst necklace that Regina immediately clips around her neck admiringly as Roland pipes up from his place on the floor. “Can we have breakfast now? My tummy’s hungry.”

 

“Of course,” Robin answers. His eyes dart down to the ring on Regina’s finger and lift again to hers in a silent question. Should they tell him? Regina gives him a small nod, the corners of her mouth sliding into a small smile as she tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “But Regina and I have one more surprise for you. Something I think you’ll be quite excited about.” Robin tells him intently, shares another knowing glance with Regina as Roland gasps and jumps to his feet and asks what it is.

 

They haven’t discussed this, telling Roland about their engagement. It’s a big step. For all of them. And though Robin is certain, without a doubt, that Roland will be thrilled (he’s just as head over heels in love with Regina as his father is, after all) with the news, there’s that momentary instance of doubt. The span of a heartbeat where he wishes Roland was just a bit older, that they could have talked about this beforehand.

 

Linking his hand with Regina’s and drawing it into his lap, he smiles at her and when she nods, letting him take the lead on this one, Robin turns his attention back to his son. “Well,” he begins, pulse thumping through his veins, “how would you feel if Regina and I got married?”

 

“Really?” Roland questions, eyes wide as he darts his gaze from Robin to Regina and back again rapidly. “Like with a wedding and cake? Does that mean R’gina gets to be my mommy? Like Melody and her mama?”

 

Tears spring to her eyes instantly, a vice squeezing around her heart. She loves this little boy so much. As strongly and as fiercely as if he were her own child by blood and the innocent hope and excitement in the question twists beautifully inside her. In all the ways that matter, she already is. For months, she’s been the one to tuck him in and to play splash wars in the bath. To soothe his nightmares and cuddle with him on the couch right alongside Robin. But this new step, this next level of their relationship provides her the chance to make it official, and she’s so incredibly grateful Robin wants to share this beautiful little boy with her.

 

If Roland feels the same, that is.

 

Swallowing around the lump in her throat, Regina pulls her hand from Robin’s and holds them both out to Roland, waiting until he places his one in them and drawing him the few steps toward her until their knees are bumping together. She looks him directly in his eye, leaning forward a bit. “Is that what you want, baby? Because I would love nothing more than to be your mommy.”

 

He’d been too young to ever remember Marian in that roll, had never really known the touch and love of a mother before Regina had walked into their lives. And as Robin watches the pair of them, he can see the affection and connection between them, and his heart swells over the fact his son has been given this gift after all.

 

Roland’s tangled brown curls bob and bounce about his face as he nods rapidly. “Uh-huh. I love you, R’gina!” He tosses his little arms around her neck, wiggling his way between her knees for a fierce hug and Regina squeezes him just as tightly, letting a few lone tears slide silently down her cheeks only to be wiped away by Robin’s thumb.

 

There are tears wetting his eyes as well, a look of such pure love and elation on his face it brings about a fresh wave of emotion. She’d been unprepared for all of this when she’d woken up this morning but has never been happier in her life.

 

When Roland squirms back, gives her their familiar eskimo kiss of affection, Regina is beaming. With the adaptability of childhood, the weight of the moment already forgotten, he gives her a smile, those dimples puckering his cheeks as he asks, “Can we have breakfast now?”

 

Chuckling, Regina brushes a finger beneath her lids, erasing the last remnants of those tears as she focuses on her child. _Her child_. Such a beautiful thought. “What would you like?”

 

There’s an air of impishness as he rocks with his hands clasped behind his back, his little green footie pajamas with candy canes scattered over them making him look even cuter, like a tiny elf, and replies, “Pancakes?”

 

Regina glances at Robin, sharing amused smiles as she agrees. “I suppose that’s a fitting Christmas breakfast.”

 

“Pancakes!” Roland shouts, pumping his fist in the air before he’s continuing his plea. “Snowmen pancakes?”

 

Regina nods, “Snowman pancakes it is.”

 

She takes a minute to watch him run to the kitchen, the familiar clang of pots and pans echoing their way as Roland retrieves the mixing bowls in their usual routine when they do fancy breakfasts. Ever anxious to help. Robin’s arms slide around her waist from behind, drawing her back against his chest as he rests his chin to her shoulder.

 

It’s all perfect. Warm and homey. The Christmas tree twinkling multicolor lights, the scent of pine from the garland hung about the mantle mixing with the remnants of Robin’s cologne, presents strewn about, and Roland’s voice impatiently calling for them to hurry.

 

Incredible to imagine the difference a year can make.

 

“Merry Christmas, Regina.” Robin whispers in her ear, a shiver running down her spine at his raspy tone and the hot puff of air against her skin. From the light kiss he places to the join of her neck and shoulder. “Or should I say, the future Mrs. Locksley.”

 

She smiles, a huge grin splitting her face as she hugs her arms over top of his around her waist and they sway back and forth for a few seconds as she parrots with a giggle, “Merry Christmas, Robin,” and they follow Roland into the kitchen, prepared to spend the rest of the day in their little bubble as a family.

 

Though she’d believed nothing could top the welcoming warmth they’d given her last year, it turns out this year might just be the best Christmas she’s ever had.


End file.
